Réquiem
by La sonrisa de Cheshire
Summary: Tragedia. Angustía. Drama. Romance.¿Habías pensado en aquella frase que dice "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves predido"? UA, OOC, Muerte de un persoje.Pasen, disfruten,comenten.
1. Con cariño a mamá y papá

**Réquiem.**

_(Con cariño para mamá y papá…)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia. Ah! Y si alguien quiere saber por qué comienzo con una nueva historia cuando aún no termino con mi compendio, pues la razón es simple: mi musa es quisquillosa. Por ahora, con esta historia hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo.

Otras notas: Reeditado 20-06-2009

Estoy tomando licencia de semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

Hace mucho que no veo Hey Arnold y por ello no sé en qué año se quedaron cuando se cancelo la transmisión del programa. –Habrá muerte de un personaje- Por ello esta historia es un semi-universo alterno. Los hechos que se cuentan en este capítulo ocurren a lo largo del quinto año. La historia propiamente ocurre en el sexto año.-Habrá muerte de un personaje-

Me voy a tardar años en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla.

Sin más que agregar, pues ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**- I - Ouverture - I -**

* * *

_El año está terminando… Pronto serán vacaciones_

_y creo que los abuelos me llevaran a acampar._

_No importa. Cualquier lugar me parece bien._

_._

_Hoy he despertado de una forma bastante peculiar._

_Aunque creo que lo vengo haciendo de días, porque _

_el abuelo me ha preguntado que con quién hablaba._

_._

_Le he dicho que no sabía de qué estaba hablando._

_Susi ha sugerido que probablemente hablaba mientras dormía._

_Puede ser. Aunque si me lo preguntan, no recuerdo lo que soñé._

* * *

- ¡Vamos, Helga! ¿Por qué no me acept-?- Dice enfrentándola por fin al final de esa semana.

-No. Arnold, no… Y por favor ¡P-I-E-R-D-E-T-E!- Lo esquiva para darle alcance a Phoebe que de vez en cuando voltea para verlos y seguidamente negar (su cara va de lado a lado levemente), mientras avanza. Y él no puede creerlo. Nadie en realidad.

- Entonces… Phoebe, ¿me ayudarás? – Dice en cuanto le da alcance.

- Lo siento Helga, no… ¡Mantecado a la vista!- Le susurra al final, y más que aparentemente Arnold no se rendirá, o quizá sea que este también es su camino; se han detenido para esperar el siga peatonal. Helga crispa los puños y mira al cielo como si maldijera, pero en realidad sólo espera escuchar la perorata de Arnold. Si las cosas fueran diferentes… entonces, quizá. Pero ahora sólo logra irritarla.

- Helga, en serio yo te…

- ¿Acaso no sólo tienes la cabeza en forma de balón…? ¿También la tienes hueca o llena de aire? Comprende ¡YA TE DIGE QUE NO! Así que aparta.- Dicho y hecho, habiéndolo empujado, avanza a trompicones dejando de tras de sí aun confuso Arnold, acompañado de Phoebe; el verde parpadea porque entre las meditaciones de ambos, y de ambos ajenas para el otro, se les ha escapado y los hace rezagar aun más.

- Tú sabes por qué no…- ha dejado la frase inconclusa al ver la negativa silenciosa de Phoebe-¡Oh!- sólo atina a decir con desilusión.

* * *

Arnold andaba de regreso de un mandado a su casa, montado en su bicicleta. Pasa frente al domicilio de Helga y a ella la halló unas casas más adelante.

- ¡Helga!- detuvo su marcha.

Para evitar golpear el vehículo frente a sí gruñe un simple _Arnold_ a modo de saludo.

Duda un momento antes de iniciar conversación con ella, que evidentemente le estaba evadiendo.

- M… Hoy no te vimos en el campo Gerald…- _"Respira, respira… Obvio que no"_

- Tuve cosas que hacer…- contesta al fin.

- ¡Ah!...veo. Y ahora qué… -_"¿no es obvio, Bob-Arnold?"_, pensó ella.

- ¡Ya termine!- anuncia ignorando la pregunta inconclusa- Sigue tu camino, Arnoldo- dice por llana despedida, recogiendo sus utensilios de limpieza y yendo a llamar a la casa de enfrente.

Indeciso entre irse y quedarse, porque era obvio que ella no lo quería allí, se le fue el tiempo. Entre tanto, Helga había llamado a una puerta ajena, había dicho "su carro está como nuevo" y el hombre que atendió la puerta, dando una mirada escrutadora a su precioso bebé y sonriendo satisfecho del resultado, le había tendido la cantidad acordada por el trabajo.

- ¿Sigues ahí, Cabeza de Balón?- Había decidido marcharse. Muy tarde.

- ¿Lavas carros?-

- No, les paso una esponja con polvitos y agua… Nada más- Sarcasmo; frunció el ceño.

- Yo puedo prestarte el dinero, Helga… No hay necesidad de…- Helga puso su mano a la altura del rostro de Arnoldo.

- Ya te dije que no, Arnold. No quiero que me prestes dinero-

- Pero es obvio que lo necesitas

- Urgentemente- acoto ella- Pero no. No lo voy a aceptar. Así que deja de molestarme.

- Lo hare con gusto y-

¡splash!

Agua contra piel.

Un jadeo sorpresivo.

Un brusco cambio de temperatura: "Brrr"

Todo un conjunto practico de señales de que había colmado la paciencia de Helga.

Y sin decir más ella se marcha a su casa.

Y él como tonto, mejor dicho, atontado, se queda allí mojado hasta el alma y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

- ¿Al menos podría ayudarte a conseguirlo si es tan importante?...- Helga siguió de largo haciendo de tripas corazón… porque Arnold es tan tierno y bondadoso y buen amigo, solidario y…"una larga lista de etcéteras, etcéteras, etcéteras de sus cualidades como persona", que no dudaba ni un segundo en dar ayuda a quien lo pidiera, lo necesitara y también a quien no lo hiciera.

¡Pero no! Ella no podía aceptar su ayuda, no en esta ocasión.

- Deberías aceptar su ayuda Helga, el tiempo se está acabando- le dijo Phoebe en cuanto llego junto a ella frente al casillero de esta.

- Aun queda tiempo, Pheb's- La susodicha tomo algunos libros del casillero y procedió a guardarlos en su mochila.

- ¿Cuánto falta?- Le pregunto desde dentro del casillero, al menos su cabeza, donde su voz se amortiguaba un poco.

- Un par de semanas- Helga tuvo que acercarse más para escuchar lo que diría Phoebe.

- ¿Sabes que Arnold es insistente y terco cuando quiere, no?

- ¡Ah!... el entrometido Cabeza de Balón- se había recargado contra el casillero de algún compañero; Arnold pasaba por ahí observando atentamente e inevitablemente escuchando lo que se dice por los pasillos, motivo por el que no pudo dejar de escuchar.

- ¡Sí, estamos hablando de ti, Arnoldo!...- Phoebe había pegado un bote en su sitio y Gerald que iba acompañando al Melenudo, como a veces solía decirle la Pataki, meneando la cabeza y murmurando _"¡Qué pesada! ¿Y así la quieres ayudar?"._ Arnold se puso rojo; ambos siguieron su camino, mientras, Helga los seguía con la mirada y los parpados entrecerrados: una mirada llena de falso desprecio.

- Puede arruinar el factor sorpresa, Helga- Ahora ambas se encaminaban a las siguientes horas de arduo estudio.

- ¡Mm!- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Lo pensare…

- Helga…-

- Ya Pheb's, ya lo sé… ¡Está bien, está bien! Si me viene a ofrecer su ayuda una vez más, la aceptare…-

- Me alegro. Después de todo no tienes que decirle para qué necesitas el dinero.

* * *

**- II -Tintas: Sobre blanco y rosa- II –**

* * *

_(Diario de Arnold.) _Mi padre tuvo en su haber un diario…

Y más allá de conocer la razón que lo llevo a

redactarlo en primera instancia, por medio del mismo, o

a veces por conjeturas o porque él lo menciona,

me gustaría saberlo de labios de él…

.

Y a mí, qué me ha llevado a redactar uno propio.

A veces no lo entiendo. O tal vez sea el simple _por qué no_.

Y mucho menos entiendo por qué aquí;

habiendo tantos diarios con páginas en blanco

fui a escoger éste, de pastas rosas…

.

Quizá por la intimidad de los pensamientos

grabados en él; o por el simple hecho

de que aún le sobran hojas en blanco.

.

Por cierto, después de mucho, Helga por fin

ha aceptado que la ayude en la recolecta del dinero.

Sin embargo ha puesto sus condiciones para que

le brinde mi ayuda. En primer lugar, no puedo preguntar

para qué es el dinero; en segundo tengo que aceptar una

parte de lo recolectado –claro que ella no sabe qué

llagado el momento, no pienso recibir ni un solo billete-.

.

Principalmente han sido esa las reglas más importantes,

porque hay otras que simplemente son absurdas dado que

vamos a trabajar juntos.

* * *

Helga y Arnold van caminando por las calles de centro de Hillwood, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Llevan dos semanas y media de recolecta para "La causa Pataki", de la cual Helga no ha soltado prenda, y Arnold sabe que no lo hará ni bajo presión –aunque él recuerda un momento de sus vidas en el que ella dijo más de lo debido y bajo presión; ¡fue el momento! ¡El momento!, se dice inútilmente: su corazón ha respingado-.

La mira por el rabillo del ojo; para qué girar la cabeza si ella lo recibirá con algún comentario desagradable. Pero al momento la fuerza de sus deseos lo hace gira la cabeza tan bruscamente que pudo torcerse el cuello, casi inconscientemente y hasta ha detenido su andar. Helga regresa sobre sus últimos tres pasos, no dice nada aunque Arnold la siente prepararse para decir algo mordaz.

Quizá no lo ha dicho porque ahora él le ayuda a reunir fondos para ese "lo que sea" que necesita. Quien diga que Helga no sabe de gratitud, está muy equivocado.

Más tarde, tan sólo unos minutos después, siguen su camino hasta la parada del autobús que los llevará de regreso a casa.

-Vamos Arnold, se está haciendo tarde- le ha dicho Helga y él comienza a moverse. Pero sus ojos regresan al cartel con anhelo. Luego se opacan, sus abuelos no le pueden comprar el producto que anuncia, aun si él pone la otra mitad, es excesivamente caro.

Suspira y no dice nada, Helga tampoco, pero se contiene estoicamente para no irse de lengua.

_¡Arnold, El Tarado Melenudo, es tan tierno! Pero no, no Helga: No sucumbas bajo sus encantos de dios terrenal e inspiración de tus días grises, y éxtasis de tu patética vida… y ¡deja de divagar, por todo el mantecado del mundo!_

* * *

- Bueno aquí tienes tu parte- le extiende unos billetes y él la mira incrédulo.

- No, Helga, es tuyo.- empuja la mano de ella lejos de él.

- Tómalo ¡con un demonio!- le ha dado un manotazo en el pecho y entre su mano, la de Helga, y éste, su pecho, está el dinero.

- No Helga, cuando te dije que te ayudaría no era para dividiéramos lo ganado- sujeta la mano de Helga para quitársela de encima pero ella empuja y al final quedan en la misma posición: la mano de Arnold sobre la de Helga y en esta el dinero, ambas sobre su pecho.

- Ni siquiera es una división equitativa, estúpido Cabeza de balón- Llevan discutiendo lo mismo por quince largos minutos. – Dos de cada cinco, Arnold. Eso no es equidad.

- No Helga, es tuyo… Yo no quiero nada por haberte ayudado- le rebate, otra vez…

-Hicimos un trato, Arnold… Si no lo aceptas lo echare al drenaje- Levanta una ceja, ¿sería capaz?

- Pero tú…- Ironías de la vida: cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos, empezaron peleando. Sobre todo Helga que no aceptaba su ayuda. Qué raro. Le pidió a todos, menos a él.

- Y será tu culpa. ¿Podrás cargar con eso en tu conciencia?- Luego las peleas fueron disminuyendo en el transcurso de esas semanas hasta sólo discutir esporádicamente.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!- Cuánto tuvo que soportarla en aquellos momentos. Pero se mantuvo firme, pues se decía a modo de mantra: es por una buena causa, para ayudar a ¿una amiga? Bueno si… Helga era amigable en ciertas ocasiones.

- No me importa, ¡tómalo!- Y actualmente sólo discutían por el dinero… Ironía de ironías…

- No yo…- Y no precisamente por quién se quedaba con la mayor parte ¡um-m! Sí, pero no de esa forma. Es decir, él no quería nada, aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas comprar un equipo de sonido ultra genial, sólo quería ayudarla.

- Es muy noble de tu parte Arnold, pero en verdad…- _¿En verdad? En verdad qué: No puedo comprar un regalo para ti –el estúpido equipo de sonido- con dinero tuyo. Resaltemos "TUYO". No pero eso no se lo iba a decir. ¡Arruinaría mis planes!_

Caminaron un poco más empujando y tirando, luego simplemente hablando, sin llegar al punto medio. Helga simplemente podría ignorar el gesto de Arnold y comprarle un regalo con su propio dinero… O podría nunca llegar a reunir el dinero y pasar más tiempo con él. Sí, que mañosa.

Justo en ese momento llegaban a Susnset Arnms.

Fuera había una "gran" muchedumbre. Los abuelos de Arnold y los inquilinos de "base". Parecía gran muchedumbre, no porque lo fueran, sino porque el escándalo que generalmente hacían los convertía en algo de considerar, no como el puñado de… "personas estridentes" que eran.

Arnold inmediatamente acudió en socorro de su tribu –"esa gente incivilizada", pensó Helga. En realidad no lo creía así, pero hay que cubrir las apariencias-. Helga no pudo evitar acercarse y escuchar el "gran drama del momento". Hernie, el hombre bajito, estaba a punto de perder su tractor, demoledora ¡lo que sea! -a ella realmente eso le iba y venía…- y entonces su más grande aspiración en la vida se vería frustrada por una multa excesiva –corrupción del gobierno-.

No había como consolarlo. Todos juntaban sus ahorros –excepto el matrimonio Cocoshca, por obvias razones- para ayudarlo. Arnold se arrepentía más que nuca de haber gastado su ahorros en… _¿en qué?_ Genial ahora no lo recordaba. Se arrepentían mucho más que de no poder comprarse el equipo de sonido. Ahora no tenía nodo de ayudar a Hernie.

- Toma Cabeza de balón, aquí está tu parte de lo acordado- le dijo tan discretamente como pudo.

Arnold la miro sorprendido y ya menos renuente a aceptar la ayuda.

- Te lo compensare Helga, centavo por centavo- dijo cuando estaba tomando el dinero de las manos de Helga- No hace falta melenudo, es tuyo. Tú te lo ganaste con sudor y esfuerzo-

Hernie miraba alternativamente a Arnold y al dinero. Inmediatamente Arnold se lo paso a este que lloraba un montón de incoherencias y agradecimientos para Arnold.

Y aun así, con todo lo recaudado, no alcanzaban la suma requerida.

Para entonces el hombre lloraba a mares y… _¡Qué diablos!_ Adiós al equipo de sonido y al enamoramiento inmediato de Arnold hacia su persona, consecuencia del regalo hecho por Helga.

- Toma- le dijo ya resignada- ya no lo quiero.

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar a Arnold, se lo puso en las manos y se marcho.

- Pero no esperes que te obsequie nada Arnold-o...

* * *

**- III - Ella puede ser tan… ¡Odiosa! - III -**

* * *

_H, es por el…_

_E, es por…_

_L, es…_

Recita, aun sin darse cuenta, como mantra.

_Helga arranco la última página y con ella se llevo el último poema y… _Reflexiono.

… Así que al sorprenderme "_enam-o…_" vertiginosamente en una idea inconclusa, gimo "_no puede estar pasando_" desesperado… Y el corazón henchido u oprimido de éxtasis ambivalente: agradable y trémulo, o desesperante y de ansiedad hormigueante, refreno y sanciono esta línea de pensamientos "_no puede estar pasando_", alterado me repito.

Observo en rededor y todos, absolutamente todos trabajan en silencio. Exhalo aliviado porque ignoran que la razón de la súbita quemazón en mi rostro no es otra que el sonrojo personificado. Así que me muevo un poco en mi asiento y trato de seguir trabajando como los demás.

Un asiento de tras de mí en la otra fila, Helga garabatea ¡vaya yo a saber qué!… Y, cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de una hoja rasgándose, siento cada uno de mis músculos tensándose, pero me doy valor y volteo para enfrentarla, aún con el rostro encendido.

- ¿Qué se te perdió Cabeza de Balón?- todos ríen mientras giran para vernos… para verme.

Niego con movimientos desesperados y trato de concentrarme en mi tarea.

_H, es por…. ¿cómo iba?… Es por… por… Por qué estoy pensando en el-so_. Niego nuevamente. Y…

- Cuidado, Melenudo, no hagas movimientos bruscos o se te pueden salir las pocas neuronas que aún te sirven.- dice Helga y todos ríen con sus gracias.

- Ja, ja, Helga. Que hilarante.

_No podía ser de otra manera._

_Además NO está PASANDO._

Sólo siento una enorme gratitud por ayudarme con lo de Hernie, sólo eso. Nada más.

* * *

_Quizá se preguntan por qué razón_

_no lo he comentado con nadie aún…_

_Yo tampoco lo entiendo._

_._

_Aunque creo que comienzan a preocuparse_

_por mi progresivo desmejoramiento, yo_

_sé que la abuela, aunque no me lo dice,_

_lo nota y el abuelo, no lo dudo, pronto me_

_lo hará saber._

_._

_Mientras tanto, prefiero no preocuparlos._

_Después de todo un poco de ansiedad_

_no le hace mal a nadie._

* * *

_¡¿Por qué?!_ Se pregunta furibundo. No lo sabe.

Pero avanza a zancadas hasta encontrase con Lila y Lorenzo… Todos miran y a él le vale un bledo y se regocija no sólo en el hecho de que no le importa el "espectáculo que está armando". Él no lo sabe. Es parcialmente ignorante de lo que está haciendo.

Sólo le importa que ella mire.

- ¡Lila!- casi grita. Y si antes nadie lo veía, ahora es imposible que no haya llamado la atención de un gran número de curiosos.

- Te invito a tomar un helado… ahora mismo- le dice tajante y sin posibilidad a negarse, con la voz un tanto tensa.

- ¡Oh…!- ella titubea y Lorenzo, aunque ha arqueado una ceja, porque esos no son modos, no ha dicho nada- Arnold…- su voz suena estrangulada. A su lado Lorenzo mira tras de Arnold, y aunque este "no quiere", no puede evitar seguir el movimiento de los ojos del chico, pero en el último momento se contiene y no voltea.

- Arnold, tú me gustas pero no…- intenta decir ella.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio, Lila, pero yo no te estoy invitando como algo más que amigos- dice de la forma más majadera y cortante que puede.

Y cuando Lila, aún dudando, acepta, él sonríe de lado y entonces no puede evitar voltear y sonreír petulantemente hacia una Helga ausente.

_¡¿Por qué?! _

Por qué ha hecho esa escena tan, pero tan ridícula y encima a Lila, la niña que desde hace tiempo lo hace suspirar como tonto y… _¡No puedo creerlo!_

Media hora más tarde, cuando la escuela está completamente vacía, a excepción de Gerald y él, se da de topes contra la pared para ver si así pierde el conocimiento y…

_¡O quizás es una pesadilla y despierte de esta terrible, terrible, terribilísima situación! _

Gerald sentado contra la pared mira a Arnold darse de golpes. Y no es que no haya intentado detenerlo, al menos las primeras treinta veces, pero también cree que es un justo castigo por ser tan patán como sólo él sabe serlo.

Así que sólo le queda menear la cabeza, perder la cuenta de los golpes y acompañarlo en su pena y además de la solidaridad, por si hay necesidad de llamar a una ambulancia.

* * *

El quinto año se les escurre de las manos. Y ese día, especialmente largo o así lo siente Arnold, trabajan por equipos de cinco personas en un proyecto de beneficencia social o algo por el estilo que no logra captar…

Lleva rato discutiendo con Helga, moderadamente.

Pero llegado al punto ambos pierden los estribos y ninguno sabe ya lo que dice. Él le reclama como si fuera su novio celoso, y Helga estaría complacida de no ser que la ira la ciega; y la otra por más que trata no puede contener los embistes de su lengua viperina…

Acierta con golpe fatal, se da cuenta. Pero aunque trate de contener con sus manos sobre sus labios las palabras hirientes, estas ya han sido dichas.

Ambos de pie a mitad de la clase, alrededor de ellos el resto de la clase ha jadeado y ahora contiene el aliento y…

Y sus mejillas se empapan de saldas lágrimas; su ira se equipara con el arrepentimiento creciente de Helga. Lo demás es una avalancha de sentimientos que no alcanza a comprender. Se duele de muerte, cree.

Acorralado, herido y furioso como está no piensa en otra cosa más que en producir el mismo daño. Y Helga se ofrece como salida de frustraciones y no se mueve, tal vez porque lo que pasa la tiene paralizada como al resto de sus compañeros, o seguramente porque sabe que lo merece.

- ¡Suspendido por tratar de golpear a una niña! Arnold, pero qué estabas pensando, Chaparrin.

- No estaba pensando, abuelo…- el hombre lo mira compungido, esa actitud no es normal en su nieto.

- Y bueno, qué fue lo que paso para que reaccionaras así.

- Helga dijo… cosas…- mira de soslayo a su abuelo y niega.

- ¡Ah!- Arnold le evade la mirada y él piensa que acaso está avergonzado por su comportamiento.- Con que cosas… ¿Qué cosas, Arnold?

-… No quiero hablar de eso, abuelo- _No, ahora no, quizá nunca… _

- Esta bien, Arnold… Pero deberías considerar ofrecerle una disculpa a tu amiguita para…

- ¡NO! Jamás le voy a dar nada, porque no se lo merece…- Y salé corriendo

- Bueno creo que Tex va a andar por aquí unos cuantos días, Capataz…

- Sí, así parece Galletita.

* * *

Avanza un paso. A su lado, su pequeña compañía lo sujeta por la manga de la camisa; de tanto en tanto levanta la vista y le obsequia esa mirada de circunstancia, ojos al punto del llanto, que él no sabría cómo interpretar. Y él trata, pero no puede…

Iban muy lejos ya. Los observa en la distancia; allá el atardecer juguetea con sus sombras. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia el pecho de su padre, su madre lo mira con adoración, le está regalando una temblorosa sonrisa.

La tirantez a su derecha lo hace voltear y trata, en verdad intenta sonreír a quien lo acompaña. Pero sólo consigue apartar la vista. Y… Y no entiende por qué…

Todo pasa muy rápido.

Extiende su mano hacia ellos. Su puño se cierra en torno a la nada. La estela de dorado brillo se desvanece paulatinamente como el calor de sus manos vacías; y el camino delante de él se obstaculiza por la inmensidad infranqueable de la densa lobreguez.

Y su voz resuena en sus propios tímpanos, triste e inconsolable.

_- ¡No te vayas!-_

Porque ella ha soltado su mano.

Y los rubios cabellos ondeando en el viento le dicen _adiós_.

_._

El sopor de la cálida primavera lo invita a cerrar los ojos, otra vez, por largas horas. Los rayos del sol le dan de lleno en la espalda y su efecto multiplicado por los cristales, lo mantiene en un estado letárgico.

- ¿Arnold, te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Brainy, el otro único miembro masculino que integra su equipo.

- Si… am Brainy- logra contestar.

Él sólo anhela que la clase termine pronto para poder irse a casa. Desde la pelea no soporta estar en la misma habitación que ella. No le ofreció ninguna disculpa, aunque ella parece arrepentida, y no se la dará porque es ella quien se ha equivocado, aun si fue él quien intento agredirla físicamente.

Lo único que realmente lo podría molestar aparte de lo obvio es tener que integrarse a un nuevo equipo y acoplarse a ellos después de tres días de trabajo. Y no es que sea difícil… sólo se siente un tanto aparte, enfurruñado y con ganas de volver a su equipo anterior.

Pero allí está Helga. Su molestia aumenta más porque _por qué él y no ella._

- Bueno, pues dado que te encuentras bien- habla Rhonda- creo que lo mejor es trabajar… Y que aportaras unas cuantas ideas, estaría estupendo ¿no lo creen chicos?- Le dice al resto del equipo. Los otros asienten un tanto inseguros, pero lo hace al fin de cuentas.

.

- Sí… sí, como digas Helga-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Lo que escuchaste Arnoldo. Y no lo digo en broma…- Helga se reclina hacia él, cerrando el espacio que los separa, pero no tanto como para considerar una invasión de espacio personal.

- ¿En serio…?- No consigue terminar su idea pues una traviesa ventisca le ha arrebatado su preciada gorra azul, y él corre hasta el balcón de ese enésimo piso y la ve caer dando piruetas en el aire.

- Me gustas…- la escucha repetir, pero al voltear…

Al voltear…

Quizás eso es lo que más lo molesta, resuelve y lo niega contundentemente.

Al voltear no es a él a quien le habla.

.

Y entonces. Entonces se da cuenta que ha estado observando a Helga más de la cuenta.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces, con los ojos lagrimeantes, como tratando de demostrar que es posible parpadear y gira el rostro hacia sus propios compañeros de mesa.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste Arnold...- le dice Nadin, sin son de burla, más bien bastante aliviada.

- ¿Me quede dormido?- Muy bien, pregunta tonta.

- No importa, Arnold. Te veías bastante cansado y el profesor dijo que no había ningún problema- habla Phoebe- Ahora puedes unírtenos revisar el trabajo final.

- ¿Dijo eso?- se altera un poco.

- Sí, Arnold. Y me gustaría que te quedaras al final de la clase para que charláramos un poco.- Anuncia Simmons.

- Oh, bien, de acuerdo.

* * *

_Por las mañanas, al despertar, la soledad me acobija…_

_Eso es lo que siento. Y no es que yo no entienda_

_por qué razón es que no están aquí…_

_Porque sí que lo sé… Están allá ayudando a _

_La gente de ojos verdes. Y me siento tan orgulloso de ustedes…_

_._

_Sin embargo no puedo dejar de desear que vuelva a mí._

_._

… _Y la angustia está ahí, la desesperación también…_

_y esas ganas de llorar por sentirme así tan… abandonado y …_

_._

_Y después de lo de Helga, todo se ha vuelto mil veces peor._

_Creí que ya nos entendíamos, que no había necesidad de los_

_Insultos, ni… ni de nada más. Pero al parecer me equivoque._

_._

_Porque ella puede ser tan cruel cuando se lo propone…_

_Aunque yo sé que en el fondo es una buena persona._

_Gerald insiste en que estoy mal de la cabeza por defenderla._

_Yo empiezo a creer que él tiene razón. Y puede que en una de esas_

_Helga también, y que en vez de cerebro tenga aire allí dentro._

_._

_A pesar de mi postura "pro Helga", resulta que desde entonces_

_me siento traicionado… Sabía que era cruel, sé que su saco de boxeo_

_favorito soy yo; que nunca antes se metía con este asunto tan delicado_

_para mí, pero lo hizo…_

_¡Y no es justo! Ella no puede saber. Me niego a creer que tenga razón._

_Porque yo sé que no la tiene._

_Ustedes volverán._

_Atte. Arnold_

_PD: Los ama y extraña su hijo Arnold. _

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Notas finales: Agrege unos pequeños cambios y arregle unos cuantos desperfectos. Y sobre la parte que causo confusión en la versión pasada aquí separe mediante puntos el inicio y el fin del sueño, que según yo no debería causar problema, al menos no la parte final.

Sigo queriendo que comenten. ¿Sí?

**Gracias por venir y participar.**

Hasta la próxima, ya sea aquí o en Títeres y muñecas.


	2. Con cariño para Arnold

**Réquiem.**

_(Con cariño para Arnold)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia.

**En esta ocasión la historia se cuenta por el diario de Arnold. No hay fechas específicas y lo que se relata no es de manera progresiva; unas fechas son más recientes que otras y todas están revueltas. La última parte es un pensamiento de Helga.**

Otras notas:

Estoy tomando licencia de semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

Hace mucho que no veo Hey Arnold y por ello no sé en qué año se quedaron cuando se cancelo la transmisión del programa. –Habrá muerte de un personaje- Por ello esta historia es un semi-universo alterno. Los hechos que se cuentan en este capítulo ocurren a lo largo del quinto año. La historia propiamente ocurre en el sexto año.-Habrá muerte de un personaje-

Me voy a tardar años en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla.

Sin más que agregar, pues ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Corre. Corre. Corre…

Extiende sus manos al cielo y sus memorias quedan expuestas. En el cielo hacen piruetas; indecisas y temblorosas descienden, no se marchan. Y él las observa furioso porque no se pierden en los campos llanos y trasparentes del cielo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y la gravedad puesto en marcha su estática para retener por igual las gotas del cielo, los pájaros en plena migración, el viento frio, las nubes y hasta el mismo sol, así… así esta su vida gravada en aquellas páginas que no terminan de caer hacia ningún lugar allá donde decidan perderse.

Su respiración alterada, fuerte y a veces imposible por todo lo que ha corrido, por todo el camino que ha hecho, sin descanso. El esfuerzo ha sido tal… El pecho le duele por el esfuerzo que hace al inhalar.

Y espera mientras el viento se lleva su vida. Y ésta parece no querer irse y burlarse de él, o quizá tenga algo que decir y que no desea escuchar…

Su vida ondula ante sus ojos; su pecho exaltado sube y baja. Se aleja, y él poco a poco va serenándose.

* * *

***… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Por un pelín! No sabría qué hacer si yo hubiera sido la pareja de Helga para el proyecto escolar. Sin embargo, seguí defendiendo su forma de ser delante de Gerald. Que hipócrita me he vuelto. Y mientras le decía que le diera una oportunidad, en algún plano de la existencia, yo bailaba de felicidad. Gerald se fue furioso por tener que pasar el resto del año pegado a ella. Lo siento por él, de buena gana, en otros tiempos, le habría cambiado compañero de equipo, tal vez, pero no me arriesgo a terminar como en…***

***…y cuando estábamos regresando de la escuela aquella tarde, unas semana después de la visita al acuario, Stinky más o menos me relato la historia. Claro que fue casi en contra de su voluntad, pero no tuvo más remedio que decirme… Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar su nombre. ¿Bueno que no puede haber un día que no se metan en problemas? Entonces entendí ese gesto que hizo a los chicos con la mirada, de "se los dije, Arnold aún la defiende" Así que tras la pesquisa me encontré con que en el recorrido por el acuario, los chicos decidieron jugarle una broma a las chicas o quizá solamente a Helga, realmente no comprendí bien qué fue lo que quisieron hacer, pero a ella no le pareció, y cuando lo descubrió, porque hace dos días que lo hizo, dejo con un ojo morado e hinchado a Harold, que fue la pobre victima de su furia. Así que ahora entiendo el chiste de los baños. Y por qué, cada que nos acercábamos a los baños comenzaban a preguntarse el uno al otro: "¿Este es el baño de los niños?" "¿Pero, en cerio, es el baño de los chicos?", o cosas semejantes…***

***… No supe cómo reaccionar. Y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde. Abner, como leal cerdo guardián que… fue (manchas de tinta corrida)… No, no… Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. El camión se descarrilo y… (Texto ilegible)… Cuando desperté, había pasado un mes… ¡OH, Abner! ¡Abner! Yo… ¡Debí ser más cuidadoso!... Esa noche hubo un desfile de rostros bajo las llantas de una vieja camioneta de gastado color blanco y las estridentes carcajadas de Sid, Stinky, Harold, atenuando esas grotescas palabras que… y no sé porqué Helga estaba ahí diciendo "Harold tiene razón, un espécimen vivo es más interesante: los ojos salen de sus cuencas como en las caricaturas…"

Y después de eso nada… No recuerdo nada***

***… Helga, por otra parte, no me ha vuelto a hablar desde aquel incidente. Sin insultos, apodos, bolitas de papel, encontronazos u otras incidencias, nada… Lo que significa un "gran" no sé qué… En serio. Esta más loca que nunca, si alguna vez lo estuvo. Para resumir, su carácter exabrupto se sigue acentuando con el paso de los años. Así que no hay nada nuevo que decir de ella, y tampoco es como si me interesara hacerlo. Esto sólo ha sido un lapsus mío.

En cuanto a Brainy… Bueno tampoco es como si me importara lo que hace y…***

***… He tratado de hablar con Helga pero simplemente me pasa de largo, como si no me conociera. Supongo que eso me hizo sentir más abatido que nunca y se reflejo más en mi rostro porque Brainy se acerco para decirme que no me lo tome personal, que pronto se le pasara y entonces ella vendrá y podremos aclara nuestros sentimientos. ¿Pero hay algo que aclara entre nosotros? ¿Cuáles sentimientos en todo caso? Es evidente que ella no siente nada por mí porque está saliendo con mi mejor amigo.

Además, en caso de que hubiera sentimientos recíprocos, que no los hay, de qué nos serviría, ella está saliendo con él. No creo que lo terminaría sólo para salir conmigo. Y yo no la aceptaría, porque no le podría hacer eso a mi mejor amigo. Él en verdad la quiere. Se nota sobre todo en sus actitudes: siempre está con ella, todo el tiempo se la pasan platicando y si no están abrazados, compartiendo todo… quién sabe qué cosa más harán cuando no veo.

Pero sólo de pensarlo me enfurezco. ¿Qué voy a hacer? En una de esas salto entre ambos y los alejo. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, pero me niego a aceptar que salga con Helga.

Mis notas han bajado… ¡Maldito embrollo, por qué tiene que afectar mi vida así!...***

***… El ambiente se va templando cada vez más. La temporada de béisbol en el campo Gerald ha sido bastante tranquila, no hemos sufrido ningún percance y yo hace mucho que deje de ser una amenaza en el plato. Y lo fue mucho más cuando decidimos que ninguno de los equipos que se armaran, ganara, por lo que de hoy en adelante serán carreras interminable y sin sentido, como dice Rhonda. Pero es gratificante no tener algún motivo por el cual discutir, porque ahora esto de hablar sin sentido y no escuchar, se nos da muy bien.

No es que realmente me interese que haga o deje de hacer. Pero creo que ésta también ha sido una razón para emprender una carrera sin final por el resto del año escolar. De no ser porque Harold y Sid llevan mencionándolo por horas, no creo que me hubiera dado cuenta. Helga ha dejado de participar en las actividades en las que normalmente estamos inmersos los fines de semana o después de clase. Pero ya que lo mencionaron ellos, hace días que todo anda muy tranquilo por aquí. ¿Será porque no ha estado amenazando a nadie estos días? Pero como ya dije me tiene sin cuidado. He escuchado que su hermana está enferma. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pobre de Olga? Esta chica es agradable, no como… ¡Mira, ya vuelvo a las andadas!

Últimamente como que las fuentes de información no andan nada finas…

Otros que también tienen una presencia intermitente de unos días a la fecha, son el propio Gerald y Phoebe. Quizá en unos pocos días más se anuncie su noviazgo oficial.

Creo que yo también debo buscar novia, porque eso de pasar los recesos solo, de ahora en adelante no será muy agradable, al menos los primeros días: no me gustaría hacer mal…***

* * *

Su respiración entre cortada, trabajosa, nula… Su rostro compungido, sonrosado y furioso. Los días se fuero, los días se fueron… Y por sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tanto que el ceño se le marcaba con delgadas líneas rojas, todo su rostro estaba rojo, lagrimones escurrían sin cesar. ¿Cuándo iba a parar? ¿Cuándo? Sus puños fuertemente cerrados y las uñas recientemente cortadas rasgando su piel. Sus brazos a los costados. El día apenas a la mitad, un sol radiante, un poco encapotado y el cielo de un azul resplandeciente de "azul cielo"… el viento jugueteando con las páginas de aquel diario del que ahora no quería saber nada. ¿Cuándo parara? ¿Cuándo?

Las hojas dando piruetas y alejándose. Y sus recuerdos expuestos a extraños, no se iban… El sonido de las hojas agitándose por causa del viento resonando en sus oídos… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo dejaría de mortificarlo?... Gerald tenía razón, no importaba lo que hiciera, al menos no ahora,… esto llevaría tiempo.

* * *

***Las vacaciones pasaron volando y apenas hay nada que anotar, nada relevante. Al menos que se tome en cuenta que pase algunas semanas en el hospital, de lo cual tampoco hay mucho que decir. Por lo demás, este año muchos de mis amigos y compañeros de curso, y sus familiares, decidieron salir a veranear lejos de Hillwood, así que ya me imagino que los temas de conversación del siguiente curso variaran entre las modas de algún lejano país, los padres de Rhonda aun no habían decidido a donde ir esa última semana, y los modestos relatos de los otros chicos.

Y como nuestras vacaciones se arruinaron, para cuando nos fue posible salir, acampamos con nuestros inquilinos en el patio trasero de la pensión. Fue un momento agradable después de todo, porque mentiría si dijera que no tuvimos ningún contratiempo.

Miramos las estrellas de verano y… es decir, las que pudimos ver, y definitivamente fueron unas vacaciones agradables. Así que ahora mismo pienso en que la próxima semana estaremos de vuelta en la escuela para realizar el sexto año. Pocos de los chicos han regresado a Hillwood ya.

Me pregunto si estarán tan ansiosos como yo. Aun no he tenido tiempo para reunirme con ellos. Y si todos volveremos a integrar la clase, incluida Helga. Y si las cosas seguirán coma hasta el final de curos anterior. Muy a pesar de los altibajos que sufrimos de vez en cuando, no me gustaría que el grupo se disolviera ahora, ya que sería el último que pasaríamos juntos antes de ingresar al siguiente nivel. ¿Será posible que nos encontremos donde quiera que vayamos? ¿Cuántos de nosotros no…?...***

***… No he vuelto a hacer ninguna referencia al asunto de Brainy para que Gerald no insista en que me pone de mal humor, cuando no es así. Bueno en todo caso qué tiene contra mí, yo sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo paso. Pero el insiste en que "a Helga G. Pataki nadie la toca", y es cierto, por qué negarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le metería mano… err… de cualquier forma que…? Quiero decir, quién la ofendería sin terminar en la enfermería gracias a "La vieja Betsy y sus cinco vengadores"…***

***… así que nos reímos hasta que no lagrimearon los ojo. Fue genial, asqueroso pero genial. El cuerpo descompuesto de aquel animalillo reventando bajo las llantas de la camioneta. Seguro que apastara por días y días. Sid ha dicho que el olor del cementerio disimulara el del cuerpo putrefacto. Luego Harold insinuó que ahora probáramos con un espécimen vivo y sus ojos no perdían de vista a René, la rana mascota de Sid. Obviamente que no le pareció y en cuanto pudo se perdió de vista con Harold pisándole los talones y riendo de él. Stinky y yo hicimos gestos de desagrado, una cosa era jugar con seres inanimados y otra muy diferente…***

***… Llegue corriendo a la escuela, agotado y sin aliento. ¡Y con la tarea olvidada en el comedor! Nuestro maestro de este curso no me lo iba a pasar por alto. Todo por quedarme dormido. No desayune, perdí el autobús, un carro me salpico de barro al pasar, deje la tarea en casa. ¿Qué más me podría pasar este horrible días? ¡Ah, sí! Haberme preocupado por nada. El profesor no llego y no fue hasta después del receso en que se nos informo que no regresaría jamás. El señor Hans Van algo, de ascendencia germana, había fallecido por la madrugada del presente día a causa de un paro cardiaco. ¡Uh! Quién lo diría, era un hombre joven y de apariencia saludable. Muy estricto por cierto, sin llegar a la tiranía. Siempre preocupado por formarnos adecuadamente para que nuestro futuro estuviera libre de obstáculos, según él, nuestros logros académicos nos abrirían las puertas de cualquier lugar, además de nuestra buena educación. Obviamente que no falto el gracioso, en aquel entonces, que hiciera alusión a cómo nuestros logros académicos y nuestra buena educación nos abrirían las puertas de cualquier lugar, el vestuario de las chicas especialmente. Tampoco hay que omitir que gracias a ese chascarrillo todos los alumnos masculinos de la clase nos ganamos una buena sanción. Pero estoy saliéndome del tema.

Es una lástima que gente tan joven y bien preparada se marche así de pronto. En verdad que la muerte no perdona. Se lleva la vida, el tiempo, quizás el amor; bebés, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, enfermos y personas saludables… Mi Abner…

Y una desgracia que el director Warts, no por ello, no pasara por alto que teníamos una tarea por entregar. Así que fue genial el día. ¡Yupi por cantar victoria ante de tiempo!

Espero que el profesor que venga a ser titular de la clase quiera recibirme el trabajo que "muy amablemente" el director no quiso recibírmelo, porque ¿por qué habría de extender el plazo a alumnos irresponsables como yo que siempre llegan tarde y nada presentables a las sagradas aulas del saber? …***

***… Si pudiera, si pudiera… ¡Pero no se puede! Estoy tan arrepentido. Y justo Gerald tenía que venir a hacerme lo ver de una manera tan repentina. Y decididamente no me lo creo, es decir ¡POR DIOS! ES HELGA. ¿En qué cabeza cabe? Ni siquiera se gustan como pa-para… En qué momento paso que no me di cuenta. Son novios. Son novios. ¡¿Novios?! Qué conmoción. No me lo creo y… ¡Es un traidor! ¡Mal amigo! Pobre Brainy, sí, si lo digo por él, no por otra cosa. ¡Oh, Señor! A quién engaño. Pensé que Helga me quería y he estado rechazando a Lila por ella ¡POR ELLA!

¡A un palmo de mis narices! Y todo este tiempo negándolo el muy cobarde. ¿Cómo no me fui a dar cuenta? ¡Ah, porque siempre venía diciéndome que trabajar con ella era un martirio, la peor tortura que pudieron haber inventado para el hombre, una desgracia, el infierno…! Y yo que le creo como tonto. Si bien me lo dijo él cuando me entere de la supuesta relación de Helga y Brainy, soy muy despistado… Y aun así…

Aun así, qué puedo decir. Nada, porque ella "nunca me gusto", siempre peleamos, hasta que intente agredirla… Y pensar que antes de eso nos estábamos llevando bien.

¿Y Phoebe? ¿Qué hay de Phoebe? No se supone que la llevo al parque y luego cenaron en mi propia azotea… No se suponía que el plan era que ese día terminaran siendo pareja. Nunca comento nada de lo del día siguiente. Nunca me lo dijo.

Ahora no sé quién es más traicionero, cobarde… estúpido… Quizá únicamente yo. Porque no quise aceptar que Helga realmente me agradaba, mucho, más que mucho. En verdad me gusta, aun con todo y su mal carácter… Porque en el fondo yo sé que es una máscara de sus verdaderos sentimientos… Lo sé, sus poemas lo dicen en cada palabra, en cada idea que me dedica, dedicaba… No lo sé, ya no sé nada de ella. Ahora es tan lejana, indescifrable, ajena…

Y me pregunto si sus sentimientos por mí eran tan endebles que de buenas a primeras me olvido. Quizá se rindió de esperar. Quizá nuestro altercado en quinto le hizo ver que yo jamás sentiría nada por ella… Quizá ¡tantas cosas, pueden ocurrírsele! Pero no es así… Ella me gusta… y…

¿Cómo es posible que tantos años de profesarle amor a una persona se olviden así tan de pronto? ¿O es que acaso me viene olvidando de hace tiempo?...***

***… así que termine acompañando al abuelo al hospital para que le enyesaran la mano. Me ha dicho el médico que hay que tener especial atención sobre este tipo de fracturas, por suerte el golpe no fue tan fuerte y el hueso no se quebró de lo contrario habríamos necesitado de una operación que para la edad de mi abuelo es muy riesgosa, no porque él no sea un hombre saludable, sino por los peligros que hay para el sector de la tercera edad en general. Hice prometer al abuelo Phill que no se esforzaría demasiado y que se cuidaría. ¡Qué gran susto me lleve! ¡Y qué gran alivio saber que, a pesar del largo tiempo que necesitara el hueso para soldar, no es de gravedad!

Mientras estábamos allí, mientras yo esperaba que enyesaran al abuelo, vi a Eugen a quien atendían de no sé qué cosa; un accidente casero, iba murmurando un enfermero que meneaba la cabeza con resignación, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas. Unos pasos adelante un doctor los intercepto y pude escuchar cómo le decía un tanto indignado, pero en evidente tono de guasa, "Eugen, Eugen, yo que pensaba haberme librado de ti."

Y al apartarse ellos, la familia Pataki ocupo mi campo visual. La señora Miriam, llevaba el rostro pálido y lloroso por lo que pude apreciar, pues se lo cubría con un pañuelo. Olga taciturna, era empujada en su respectiva silla por Bob Pataki. Y un poco más atrás venía Helga, molesta, indolente. Miriam la espero y luego la fue dirigiendo por el hombro. En realidad no parecía angustiada por su hermana.

Y pensé que eso era algo vil incluso para ella. A mí me habría gustado tener hermanos…***

* * *

Sus padres se acercaban a la orilla del atardecer. La oscuridad bañaba sus pies como las olas bañan las playas, a veces lenta y silenciosamente otras embravecidas e impetuosas.

Quiso seguirlos pero sintió como la mano de quien fuera que lo acompañara, lo retenía. Y quiso cuestionarle esa decisión pero al voltear, aquellos ojos llorosos se habían cerrado por completo. Entonces fue más evidente que la negrura los envolvía y que el camino delante de él era incierto.

No había camino.

* * *

***…Desperté sobre saltado. Que terrible sueño. Si siguen repitiéndose como la vez anterior, tan sólo una vez más… No dudare en recurrir a los abuelos. Esta vez no quiero perder a nadie por culpa de un poco de tensión, como pasó con Abner, que tuvo que saltar frente al camión y empujarme lejos del peligro. No me gustaría ver morir a nadie más por mí.

Y aunque los sueños de aquella ocasión nunca fueron claros, apenas tengo la baja impresión de una solitaria obscuridad..., en esta ocasión puedo recordar más detalles de un sueño distinto.

Estoy en lo alto de algo parecido a una torre forzando mi equilibrio para no caer, sé que puedo caer. Llueve a cantaros dificultándome la vista. Y en mis oídos hay un zumbido inquietante: el sórdido sonido de algo cayendo. Mis padres gimiendo al fondo de la obscuridad que rodea la torre, o lo que sea… entonces me doy cuenta que he resbalado y me encuentro al borde de un abismo, balanceándome peligrosamente… Tengo miedo de caer… pero no caigo. Sin embargo el abismo no se va…***

***… ¡Qué frustrante! Y mi humor puede seguir empeorando. Lo hizo, de hecho. Helga ha estado tan distraída que le preguntado a Phoebe como mínimo unas cien veces "Phoebe, no has visto mis plumas" y cien veces le ha respondido "en tu mano izquierda, Helga". Y más tarde la clase en pleno, con sus excepciones, burlándose de ella, a sus espaldas claro, porque está enamorada. ¡Uy! Pero que no eran ellos los que decían que ella no se podría enamorar, porque es tan fría como una piedra. ¡Ah! Y luego viene Gerald y me dice que Brainy la trae loquita. ¡Bueno y eso a mí qué me importa!

Pero debe ser que realmente está enamoradísima porque no le importo que Harold le dijera que era una retarda. ¡Y ella lo dejo pasar así como así! Y no conforme con ello, trate de ser amable con ella para decirle que se ha pasado de parada y va y me dice que me meta en mis asuntos.

¡Puff! Esa Helga G. Pataki… Pero lo que más me desespera es que esté obsesionada con sus estúpidos lápices, que si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más la palabra lápiz me aviento del piso más alto de esta ciudad…***

***… Qué buena noticia escuchar que el profesor Simmons será el titular de nuestra clase por el resto del año escolar. Escuche que la hermana de Helga será profesora de la clase de tercer año que impartía Simmons. Creo que si hubiera quedado como nuestra maestra, la tercera guerra mundial habría estallado.

Y volviendo al tema, el profesor Simmons acepto recibir mi trabajo sin ningún problema. La verdad yo no sé cuál pudo ser el problema de Warts, viejo exagerado…***

***… Hoy me he levantado sin ganas de hacer nada. Creo que me dará gripa y no podre asistir al campeonato de bicicleta que ha patrocinado la alcaldesa para reunir fondos para los niños huérfanos. O quizá sólo sea que no quiero ver a Brainy y Helga haciéndose arrumacos…

No sé porque esta idea me obsesiona. Gerald cree que es genial, por Brainy, ella no le cae muy bien. Pero si me fio de la experiencia de Stinky, ella puede ser una novia agradable. Gerald que estaba bastante entusiasmado me ha dicho que no ira, de última hora.

Sí, definitivamente hoy no se me apetece salir de mi cuarto, los chicos pueden esperar por la eternidad a que yo aparezca porque he decidido no ir…***

***… He notado que la clase se viene desarrollando en un ambiente bastante denso. Y no me había dado cuenta que así era. Pero platicando con las chicas me he dado cuenta que no era sólo yo por lo abrumado que me siento desde la noticia del bebé de Susi. Iba por el segundo mes, todo marchaba muy bien, sin embargo resbalo subiendo las escaleras y lo perdió. Esta destrozada.

Oscar no hace más que lamentarse porque justo ese día le había dicho a Susi que no quería tener hijos.

Y yo me he estremecido hasta el alma pues entre tantas cosas que se soltó diciendo, me hizo ver que caminamos de la mano de la muerte.

En cuanto al pesado ambiente de la escuela creo que se debe a la actitud Pataki de Gerald. Y él es denso, denso como no lo ha sido nadie. Pero el puesto a Helga no se lo quita nadie, ni siquiera su precursor. Ahora me cuestiono, aunque no sé porque lo hago ya si siento que es una causa pérdida, si fui razonable al no cambiar de pareja cuando me lo propuso. Helga es mala influencia para él.

Ya ni siquiera podemos hablar tranquilamente. Es más parece que me evita. O será mi imaginación. …***

***… Que pensamiento tan triste. Caminaba por la acera de las calles del centro de Hillwood y al fijarme en un escaparate observe los diarios. La gran mayoría hablaba de sucesos lamentables. Muerte, muerte… Muerte por todas parte… Qué triste es. Así que ahora cuando me estoy preparando para dormir no dejo de pensar si mañana despertare o simplemente moriré como el profesor Hans.

¿Se habrá despedido de sus seres queridos? No creo que no. Si recuerdo bien, los rumores dicen que su esposa no se dio cuenta hasta que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar, que habitualmente no sucedía.

Pensar en eso no es muy reconfortable y menos antes de ir a dormir. Pero por si no despierto mañana o no mis abuelos no lo hacen, iré a darles un beso de buenas noches. Sólo por si las moscas…***

***… Helga ha puesto cara de circunstancia. Y quién no lo habría hecho al encontrarse en una situación un tanto bochornosa. Pero siguió su camino sin decir nada, al igual que Lila. Y menos mal porque habría tenido que decirle nuevamente que no me gusta, gusta, es más si sigue con esa actitud tan agobiante me empezara a caer mal. ¡¿Pues qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?! ¿A caso es el año nacional de "molesten a Arnold"?

Yo no la entiendo, la verdad. Cuando quise que fuera mi novia simplemente se negaba, y ahora que no quiero hasta me arrincona en lugares apartados y ¡Brrr!

¡Todos están chiflados!...***

***… Sigo sin tener noticias de mis padres. Ya no había querido pensar más en ellos, hasta deje de escribirles cartas que nunca… que no han sido respondidas. Los extraño… …***

* * *

_Amor a primera vista es lo que yo sentí y a ti te parece extraño que yo diga: Te amo._

_Risueño querubín de ojos claros y sonrisa encantadora: se mi luz de la razón._

_Naturaleza amable, se amable por siempre… Niño bueno sonríe una vez más para mí._

_Olvida que con mis palabras te odio, olvida que tengo voz para enfadarte, olvida… que mi ánimo es para adorarte…_

_Luz de mis ojos, luz de mi razón, tengo miedo del día en que por fin te apartes sin saber qué hay en mi corazón._

_Duda una y duda mil veces más. Duda de mi apariencia embustera y errada. Duda, pues yo te amo a ti._

_Te amo._

_En esta vida _

_Ahora y _

_Más allá de la eternidad_

_O la muerte._

_Te amara por siempre:_

_Helga._

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas finales:** Estoy bastante ocupada y no he podido responder sus valiosísimos comentarios, pero lo hare, y mejor he decidido subir este capítulo antes. Espero que les sea de su agrado y si no bueno, aun así me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. El siguiente ya será un capítulo con diálogos.

O, y se me pasaba decir, como en las notas del capítulo anterior, que será una historia corta, no le doy más de seis capítulos, con estos dos incluidos. Todo depende de lo que la historia de, porque en los borradores que tengo son ocho capítulos pero de una media hojas. Así que iré con calma para explayarme con esas ideas y a ver para cuánto dan.

Y por favor, si algo no les cuadra háganmelo saber y lo corrijo como con el capítulo anterior. Lo que sea, aun los nombres de los personajes o cualquier cosas.

Bueno espero que se encuentren bien y gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Sin destinatario

**Réquiem.**

_(Sin destinatario)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia.

Otras notas (abreviadas):

Semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

Me voy a tardar años en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

De un tiempo a la fecha Gerald y Helga habían sido embarcados en la difícil situación de ser compañeros de equipo en la preparación de un proyecto que les valía el cuarenta por ciento

de la calificación total. Muy en contra de su voluntad -que quede claro-. Al menos de parte de Gerald. Y es que trabajar con Helga nunca, nuca sería lo mismo que dormir entre sedas y

pétalos de rosas. Menos si aquella labor suicida tenía que durar por un período extendidísimo de tiempo. A él le parecía que aquel suplicio duraba toda esa vida y cinco reencarnaciones

más, como mínimo. Una eternidad de calvario.

.

Así que entre clases y tener que trabajar con Helga se olvido de su vida social. Una gran exageración de su parte, pero de alguna forma cierto, al menos como la afirmación real que era

sin exageraciones: trabajar con Helga requería de toda su atención, aun si no compartían su tiempo por el simple hecho de que tenían que hacerlo para trabajar en el proyecto.

.

Estaban a finales de la primera semana de Septiembre. Y el verano era… Bien, los fenómenos atmosféricos estaban un tanto alterados por cosa irrelevante de un enorme agujero en la

capa de ozono y la sobrepoblación del mundo, y todo eso que de ello deriva y significa . Así que ese año, justo a finales de ese verano, el tiempo era de un soleado inusualmente frío,

más parecido a los días de otoño, un otoño bien entrado y casi por terminar, más bien. Pero ese día en específico había amanecido nublado y apenas si se había asomado el sol por una

hora hacia las diez de la mañana.

.

Era sábado y el día anterior acordaron reunirse en la biblioteca pública de Hillwood para trabajar. Y Gerald había estado esperado que justamente ese día de…, ella estuviera con el

ánimo necesario para trabajar, porque la siguiente semana tenían que entregar el primer avance del proyecto, y porque si a ella no se le daba la gana, no hacían nada más que sentarse

a verse las caras sin discutir, si bien le iba. Así que para ese día ya iban muy atrasados. ¿En sus circunstancias, el profesor Hans Van _"Difícil de pronunciar" _le concedería una prorroga?

Pero estaban trabajando. Aunque usted no lo crea, como diría Ripley.

.

Estaban en la biblioteca pública de Hillwood cuando Arnold los encontró, a Gerald, es decir, porque a su archí enemiga acérrima de toda la vida y _no digas ese nombre delante de mí, por _

_favor,_ ni en sueños que quisiera verla. Ni esta vida ni… él no creía en la vida después de la muerte. No, si eso implicaba tener que compartirla con _ella_. Por lo demás, Arnold era de mente

abierta y con tendencia a escuchar los ideales y teorías de los demás. Aunque la vida se empeñara en hacerle ver que no eran posibles las cosas sobrenaturales pues cada vez refutaba

esos eventos con hechos contundentes y explicables.

.

Que Arnold asomara la cabeza por aquel sitio, a esa hora, ese día, con ese clima, ponía de muy, pero de muy mal humor a Helga. El tic de irritación con el que amaneció se hizo más

insoportable, si ya de por sí era molesto. No porque le desagradara verlo, no. Con todo, Helga se hacía a la idea de quererlo mucho tiempo más, por el resto de su vida. Se había

equivocado, sí. No había tenido tacto para hablar-discutir con él el curso pasado de una posible realidad; lo había empujado bruscamente al inicio de clases sólo porque se atravesó justo

cuando estaba marcando territorio con Olga; y había pecado de otras tantas cosas más. Ella era humana y estaba enojada, y él también. Estaba arrepentida e intento disculparse con él,

de frente, pero no la escucho, ni esa vez (Arnold no quería volver a hablar con ella de eso, jamás de los jamases) y no hizo falta para la otra, Arnold estaba consciente. Y aun así lo

amaba.

.

No, lo que la ponía de malas era que hiciera cosas como esa. Que la evitara, que la hiciera sentir indeseada, miserable, triste, mal definitivamente, como en aquel justo momento.

Se iría, decidió.

Ya era suficiente de causarle disgustos innecesarios por unas cuantas horas de trabajo con Gerald.

.

Un punzante dolor de cabeza se unió a la irritación palpitante; yendo hacia ellos, abandono desparpajados los libros que hasta hace un momento cargaba. Marcharse, marcharse era lo

que deseaba con toda el alma y los ojos llorosos.

.

Cuando Gerald se percato de Arnold cruzando, cautelosamente, el umbral de la biblioteca hacia él, pero sin avanzar como era su intensión, su reacción instintiva fue sobresaltarse y

enseguida buscar en todas direcciones la ya tan familiar figura gruñona de Helga, a quien en su superfluo examen no halló. Luego alzo la mano en señal de reconocimiento y Arnold se

acerco precipitadamente.

.

- Hola, Gerald. ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo? ¿Terminando?

- Empezando querrás decir.- Una mueca de evidente malestar por parte de Gerald.

- Hay que entregarlo el miércoles, ¿no?- pregunto a su vez, Arnold, entre desconcertado y molesto. Y es que la tiranía de la Pataki era exasperante. Pero más exasperante era el hecho

de que Gerald no intentara hacerla entender que aquel jueguito podía afectar sus calificaciones, y que si no se preocupaba por sus calificaciones, que al menos tuviera consideración con

Gerald.

.

Éste pareció entender el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando chispeo aquella llama en los ojos de su amigo. Se mostraba incomodo y reacio a esta plática.

- Mira, ya sé que quedamos de hacer muchas cosas y que he tenido que cancelar porque "_sino es en este justo momento no me vengas a decir que yo no quiero trabajar_", incluso nuestras

noches de jueves… Pero, tú lo dijiste, Viejo: es mejor llevársela en paz con Pataki…

.

- Yo dije que llevaras la fiesta en paz con ella, no que dejes que te mangonee…- Ambos miraban sin ver en rededor incómodamente, buscando a Helga.

Arnold estaba realmente enfadado. Y Gerald con un creciente mal humor e incomodidad, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

- No es justo Arnold…- sonaba herido y cansado- Helga ha estado de un humor imposible este día, trabajando sí, pero a regañadientes. Y lo único que me falta es que tú vengas a

reclamarme, sermonearme o lo que sea –dijo cuándo sintió venir la réplica de su amigo-, que me dejo de ella, justo cuando tengo el tiempo encima y estoy tan presionado. Así que por

favor, Arnold, márchate antes de que termine desquitándome contigo, ¿sí?- fue más una orden que un petición amistosa.

.

Arnold lo considero y su resolución llego en un tercio del tiempo que le toma viajar a la luz solar desde el astro hasta la tierra. Gerald tenía razón, se había portado egoístamente.

Gerald no podía pelear en dos frentes, si quería una buena calificación en ese trabajo.

.

- Gerald…- no supo que decir a continuación. Su cara era la imagen de la contradicción.

Por un lado no era justo, por el otro, era una pequeño sacrifico para obtener un buen resultado.

- No se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿no, Viejo? Quiero salud mental, paz interior, bueno tanta como se puede tener con Helga, y si eso significa acatar las injustas demandas de Helga, y

a la vez una buena calificación…

Gerald seguía buscando compulsivamente.

- Comprendo… un número no te dará estabilidad psicológica, ¿eh?- bromearon.

- Claro-o ¡oh! ¡Maldición!-

.

Para cuando la cabeza en forma de balón de Arnold termino de dar la media vuelta posible, hacía donde Gerald miraba, Helga estaba allí a su lado recogiendo bruscamente sus cosas.

- Hel…- se inclino Gerald para detenerla, pero de un manotazo lo alejo y mordazmente dijo:

- Que te diviertas, Geraldo- y salió corriendo.

.

Finalizaba la primera semana de septiembre y ellos, Arnold y Helga, no podían estar en la misma habitación, fuera del aula de clases. Helga estaba arrepentida y Arnold la había

disculpado, sin embargo entre ellos era patente una cierta tensión que no podían nombrar, que no sabían nombrar, y que no era reciproca, que los electrocutaba si estaban cerca y los

hacía poner pies en pólvora. A Arnold sobre todo. Es decir, a Arnold únicamente. Porque lo que rea Helga, que se sabía impertinente y brusca del curso anterior, e injustificada, violenta,

irracional, del inicio de este, no tenía mayor problema con compartir la vida con él si le fuera posible; más que el que representaba para Arnold. Y si para no molestarlo ella tenía que

retirarse, lo haría, aunque la hiriera en el fondo, alrededor y en todo su corazón, en el alma y su autoestima de por sí ya endeble.

.

…Gerald había estado esperando que ese día de -¿para qué decirlo si es un fuerzo inútil?-… que no hacía más que ponerse peor, Helga quisiera trabajar, por fin. Y todo había estado

bien, lo había estado.

.

Comenzó a guardar sus útiles con desgana y resignación. En verdad se preguntaba si el profesor Hans les concedería una prorroga. No, definitivamente no. Helga era su alumna menos

favorita para acabarla de fregar. Gracias, Arnold, se encontraba diciendo a sí mismo mientras realizaba su interminable tarea de guardar sus cosas.

.

- ¡Maldición!- siseo al tiempo que empujaba su mochila con los apuntes a medio guardar. Todo el mundo se alarmo, Arnold se vio estupefacto. A continuación, Gerald pateo la silla y esta

cayo retumbando en la ahora más que silenciosa biblioteca.

.

Arnold dudaba que Gerald hubiera escuchado a la bibliotecaria reñirle. Bien podía esperarle, Gerald no se llevo sus cosas, o entregárselas después porque dudaba que Helga cediera

pronto. Y justo cuando estaba por dejar la biblioteca…

.

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

De repente, al día porque sí se le había dado por llover. Genial.

_._

_._

_Estas son "las cosas" que, estando tras de las que están delante, tú no ves… Estos son ésos días que tú no vives, que tú no alcanzas… Son los sentimientos que tú, o no comprendes o de los que _

_no quieres saber. Son estas "las cosas" indescifrables de las que no se está permitido hablar, que nos separan, que nos pierden, en las que se pierde palabras sencillas como amar. Cosas que no _

_sabes hoy y que mañana te costara entender. Son "estas cosas", las que están detrás, como la brisa de los mes pasados y los hechos realizados, de esas otras que están delante, como la brisa de _

_los meses por venir y las memorias de los hechos realizados que tú no ves, que no vives, que no alcanzas, que no escuchas, que no comprendes… Son estas las acciones mudas que tú ignoras._

.

.

Quince minutos corriendo tras Helga. Ella no estaba adelante. Buscándola. ¿Podría ser…? Seguramente esto le gustaba al Dios de la ironía, seguramente. ¿Pero todo esto de qué iba?

Cuando comenzó a trabajar con Helga, nunca creyó que viviría esta clase de cosas con..., es mejor decir por ella. Y ahora esto.

¡Qué un rayo lo partiera!

¡¡No, mejor no!! (Estaba empezando a relampaguear.)

¡Sólo era unos chicos de 12 años de edad! ¡Por todos los rayos y truenos habidos y por haber!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba viviendo los peores meses de su vida cuando él sólo era el chico que había quedado en medio de todo aquel…? ¡Lo que fuera!

.

Cuando vio salir a Helga con el rostro lloroso, se dio cuenta que Arnold no se percato de ese pequeño detalle, de lo contrario sería él quien tratara de arreglar ese hostil alejamiento: La

ley del hielo. También fue entonces que Gerald vio tras la pantalla de Helga y más allá de su tan legendario _¡Te odio Cabeza de Balón!, _o al menos creyó hacerlo. Y no lo dudo por ningún

momento: Arnold sentía algo por ella, sino por qué tan irritantemente insistente con el asunto de Brainy y Helga, de mese atrás.

¡Ah, por qué…! ¿Por qué estaba él en medio de todo eso?

.

Mojado hasta el apéndice, con la lluvia de monzón, tifón, huracán o como se avinieran los climatólogos a clasificarla, y muy posiblemente acompañada de granizo de un momento a otro,

se detuvo al final de la acera. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido con un clima así?

- ¡AHHHH!

_¡Helga!_, se alarmo. Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, cualquiera con un clima así.

- ¡Maldito dolor de cabeza!

_¡Uff!_ Menos mal, estaba escondida en un callejón atrás.

- Me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo, Helga…

- ¡Geraldo! –Rechinó los dientes- No estoy de humor…- siseo.

- Puedes estar de mal humor en cualquier otra parte, aquí sólo conseguiremos pescar una pulmonía. – Se arriesgo a avanzar hacia ella.

.

Temblaba, temblaban. Ella con su cabello suelto por debajo del hombro como por tres dedos, como ahora acostumbraba, todo pegado a su rostro pálido y tiritante. Sus ojos rojos e

hinchados. Yendo de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada y realmente furiosa por ello.

.

- Vete con Arnold, Gerald- su voz entre cortada.- Podrías perder…

- No. Helga no… Mira… Siento mucho que entre ustedes las…

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Nada!

- Bu-bueno, no, no lo hay, pero tú…

- ¡Qué importa! ¡¿Qué importa si lo estoy perdiendo?!

.

Y Gerald sólo atino a quedarse ahí parado frente a ella sin saber que decir o pensar. Escuchando su confesión.

.

- Lo estoy perdiendo…- sollozo, ya de pie a unos pasos de Gerald, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos…- Lo quiero, en verdad lo quiero… ¡Y lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Gerald cerro los tres

paso que los distanciaban y la conforto con un abrazo casi fantasmal. No sabía qué estaba haciendo.- Me he portado muy mal con él y… y… ¡No quiero perderlo, Gerald, no quiero…!-

siguió llorando dolorosamente.

* * *

El olor aséptico dela habitación llenaba sus fosas nasales.

- Helga, ven un momento por, favor…

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Olga?- pregunto de mal talante

- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, Olga…

- ¿Segura?

- Si, Olga. No me voy a romper ¿sabes? No como tú…

- Helga.

- Ya, ya… Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, no quería – siguió diciendo burlonamente.

.

Ambas miraban por la ventana de la enfermería. Afuera los alumnos de sexto grado calentaban para la clase de deportes. Helga seguía con la mirada a un chico de cabellos rubios como

rayos de sol, resplandecientes, que daba la cuarta vuelta a la cancha de baloncesto.

.

- ¿Ese es Arnold verdad? Es simpático, ¿verdad? Y muy guapo

- ¿Para eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí, Olga…?

- ¡Oh vamos! Admítelo hermanita, Arnold es guapo

- ¡Asssh!- Giro sobre su eje para luego apoyar la espalda contra el dintel de la ventana- ¿Arnold? – miraba el estante de los instrumentos con un deje de exasperación o tristeza, Olga no

lo podría definir- ¿De qué Arnold hablas?- sus brazos se cruzaron bajo su pecho.

.

- No te hagas tontita, hermanita, que yo sé…- Helga se mordía la comisura izquierda del labio inferior.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Olga?- sus ojo lacrimosos… Una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Podría hacerse la desentendida, Helga lo pedía silenciosamente.

- Tengo miedo, Helga… - La jalo hacia sí. Ese día había prescindido de la silla de ruedas.

- Que ñoña eres… Sólo será un piquete, Olga…- Había vuelto a rotar sobre su eje para esconder su rostro húmedo y envolver la cintura de su hermana con su brazos temblorosos. No

quería hablar de eso con nadie. Ya no más. No otra vez…

.

- ¿Sostendrás mi mano, Helga?- Ella se estaba quebrando.

- No estaré ahí… N-no…- Olga la estrujaba. No quería escuchar…

- No me operaré… es muy riesgoso.

- ¡No vas a morir, Olga!

- ¿Sostendrás mi mano?...

- S-sí… Y-yo… te sostendré…

- Tengo miedo de despertar y que no sea así…

- ¡No vas a morir! ¡No vas a morir! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!... E-en un hospital no dejan entra a los niños a las salas de operación…

- ¿Pero estarás ahí, no es así? ¿Esperándome?

- ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡No quiero perderte!

- Pase lo que pase… No vas a perderme, Helga…

- ¡eres una idiota y tonta… y… y… una imbécil…! ¡TONTA Olga!

- Lo siento, Helga, lo siento. Yo sólo quería que te distrajeras, no hacerte llorar…

- ¡N-no… no… no s-estoy… llorando!

* * *

Él la buscaba inconscientemente.

- ¡Arnold! Yo…-

.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto escuchar.

Giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la rápida huida. Y aunque ella se quedo allí sola en medio del patio, en aquel claro de su sueño… Sabía que no le encontraría ahí la próxima vez que la

buscara, es decir, cuando él por fin aceptara sus propios sentimientos…

_._

_Me gustas… Te quiero… Te adoro… Te amo…_

Helga aceptaba y no cuestionaba lo que esa emoción en particular le hacía sentir. Supuso. Pero él, simplemente no podía aceptar de buenas a primeras que la chica, que por más de 10

años y algo lo había hecho pasar malos tragos, para la que había sido no menos que un bufón, la diana de sus insultos y su víctima favorita, le dijera que lo amaba.

.

Simplemente no era congruente con toda la saña que había demostrado para con él. Cierto que le dedicaba más tiempo que a los otros chicos, una atención bastante peculiar por no

decir enfermiza.

Un peculiar desagrado que un _te amo_ no podía menos que sembrar en él la semilla de la duda. La incertidumbre. El coraje. El miedo… La tristeza…

Podría ser una broma. Una muy cruel, por cierto.

Podría no serlo.

Y podría ser una nueva forma de molestar, sin ningún motivo especifico.

¿Amarlo?

Pero él era desagradable para ella.

¿Amarlo? ¿Era una broma?

¿Cómo se ama a alguien mientras se le finge desprecio?

¿Qué entendía ella por palabras de amor, vapuleos?

Y carias… ¿golpes, a caso?

No podía ser.

Estaba tomándole el pelo.

¿Cómo lo iba a amar después de todo su historial de confrontaciones de por medio?

Ella le estaba tomando el pelo, de una forma tan insana como el odio que debería sentir por él.

Y, sin embargo, él era carcomido por el gusanito de la duda de _¿y qué tal si….?_

.

A pesar de sentirse ofendido porque era objeto de una cruel broma como esa, no podía negar que sentirse querido hacía latir su corazoncito de una forma agradable. Y triste, porque ese

amor podría no ser cierto.

.

Todas estas nuevas ideas impregnadas en él por la atenta mirada de Helga. Una mirada que con el paso de los días se fue alejando lentamente en el transcurso de las semanas hasta

que ya no volvió a posarse en él, si acaso por casualidad…

.

¿Qué sentía ahora? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Ansiedad por no saberse el pedestal en que se posaba su mirada cristalina y lejana? ¿Miedo? ¿Celos de quien ahora era objeto de su aprecio?

No. Aquello sólo demostraba que él no le importaba como decía. Y esto…

.

- Helga es mi novia. ¿Alguien tiene problemas con eso?

.

¿Qué podía significar esas inmensas ganas de llorar? ¿Ese nudo en su garganta? ¿Esa impotencia? ¿Y el creciente sentimiento de ultraje?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Notas Finales: Como se habrán percatado, aunque son hechos subsecuentes no tiene una cohesión tan concisa y/o explicativa. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir, y me gustaría leer

lo que piensan al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber.

.

Besos, hasta pronto.


	4. Letras comunitarias

**Réquiem.**

_(Letras comunitarias)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia. Un pequeño crossover que no es importante para la línea argumental y… ya luego hablamos.

Otras notas (abreviadas):

Semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

Me voy a tardar años en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

(-_La ventana abierta_)*…

…Por si llega de noche y yo no la veo… Ya cuando el otoño cálido se presente empapado de frías ventiscas y transparentes días invernales que pinten todo gris con tendencia de blanco,

tan triste… Decías tan poéticamente, lo recuerdo, ¿quién no?... Cuando escuche sus prolongados silencios... Anoche escuché el silencio, el momento exacto en que comienza a gritan, y

me dije, pinche Eugenia, ándate con tus cosas, ora…

.

La casa se quedo sola, Eugenia, te lo digo -¡sola!-: un día, no lo quiera Dios, se meten y te sacan todas las alhajas, esas que a todos dices te trajeron de Francia… ¡Dios vendito! Por esa

cochina ventana (¡la dejaste abierta, mujer!, ¡abierta!), ¿Cuándo vas a entender?

.

Eugenia… Te dejo la ventana abierta, para que mires tus descensos de otoño, rojos, naranjas y ocres… - la sala pinta igual de triste después del atardecer, aun sigo pensando que a la

sala le hace falta un retoque, ¡ya sé, ya sé!: "hay de ti si me mueves un sólo mueble, ¡es que en serio, Carlos, no tienes ningún sentido para la decoración!"…-;…por si un día quieres

volver…

A ti, mi amada esposa, que espero hayas

vivido una vida pintoresca a mi lado, tu Carlos.

(Epitafio)

Gerald miro una vez más el principio de su composición, lo que sería éste una vez pulido el borrador que justo en ese momento tenía entre manos.

Pasaba una hora después del medio día, el cementerio estaba vacío en ese momento, muy tranquilo y no podría decir que esto fuera algo realmente inquietante o sórdido, o como el

momento antes de una epifanía, sólo era un lapsus silencioso. Claro que podía escuchar el ronroneo de los carros a la distancia, el andar irregular de las personas, a la naturaleza… todo

esos sonidos vedados por el silencio respetuoso e inherente de un lugar como ese. Nada especial en ese día.

.

Sólo estaba ahí por cuestiones de la escuela. Y mirando una vez más el borrador de su ensayo, se dijo que debería amonestar a Helga en cuanto tuviera lo oportunidad. Ya antes había

visto trabajos redactados por ella y su letra era, si no la caligrafía de las caligrafías, bastante legible y cuidada. Pero había que ver, ese pedazo de papel tenía impreso patas de arañas

indescifrables. ¡Él no era descodificador egipcio, o símil! Bueno ya se hacía una buena idea de cómo es que ese escrito terminó siendo el garabateo de un preescolar, sí: seguramente se

había echado en la cama panza arriba y escrito con papel y pluma al aire… ¿acaso eso era posible?

.

Un ruidito de pasos crujientes lo hizo girar a su izquierda, a la distancia, unas cuatro sepulturas más allá, donde ese corredor se cruzaba con un pasillo principal, Nadin y Rhonda

caminaban animadamente buscando una lapida sin epitafio, seguramente, porque si no quién en su sano juicio andaría de paseo por un cementerio en pleno fin de semana a esa hora,

sino los alumnos del profesor Simmons, quien en un impuso de solidaridad entusiasta y de apabullante ánimo decidió continuar con el temario del profesor Hans Van… _"no recuerdo su _

_apellido y ¿eso se pronuncia?"_, para colmo de males…

.

Y aparte de ellos, algún gato durmiendo con la panza al sol, lagartijas también, algún familiar afligido, aun después de años de su perdida, el guardia y el implacable silencio, no había

nadie por aquellos rumbos. Les hecho una mirada más y de pronto se encontró pensando, curioseando realmente, retrospectivamente, cuál sería el tópico en la conversación de esas

dos, ese día estaba pasando de ser normal a aburrido; luego, y casi sin mediaciones entre una cosa y otra, pensó en lo injusto, o al menos lo fue unas semanas atrás, que era el hecho

de que siendo los últimos en obtener pareja, Rhonda y Nadin terminaran siendo compañeras de equipo, y él tuvo la suerte de emparejarse con Helga, esto último ya sin la renuencia que

anteriormente mostraba.

.

Y allá iban ellas, hablando acaso de lo "_iucK, que poco elegante pasearse por un cementerio, nada como las calles de Paris" _o quizá "_sabías que en los cementerios hay muchos caracoles…" _

_"¡Nadin ni lo menciones, quieres!" "… los sacan de aquí y los comen" "¡Uhg! ¡Qué asco, Nadin!"_ Cualquier cosa- Pero lo cierto era que fuera cual fuera la charola que estaban manteniendo,

era ajena a él.

.

Gerald se quedo con su trozo de ensayo en las manos, en aquel solitario corredor, mientras que Rhonda y Nadin, contrario a lo que él creía, iban de salida. Y difiriendo aun más con él, los

caracoles o lo poco elegante que era un paseo por el campo santo, ellas sin embargo discutían la nula posibilidad de una imagen en movimiento, plasmada en papel, ¡simple papel!…

¿Cómo sería eso posible?

.

Una le decía a la otra que había visto mal, que había sido, seguramente, efecto de óptica; y la otra retrucaba que por el hecho de usar gafas, de vez en cuando, no significaba que no

hubiera visto lo que vio, estaba segura, como que existe el día y la noche.

_¿Pero_, refutaba una de ellas, _cómo podía ser eso posible? Nunca jamás_, alegaba. Y la otra decía cruelmente: _Sí Gerald y Helga son novios, cosa que tomo de sorpresa a todos y dejo a más de _

_uno en shock, además de improbable, casi como blasfemia,… que algo como una fotografía impresa en un papel periódico viejísimo, tuviera movimiento, ¿acaso no era posible? _Además que eso se

añadía al extraño suceso que tuvo lugar en casa del amigo del amigo del amigo, del amigo, y sus largos etcéteras, por correspondencia que tenía en el extranjero, que para hacer el

cuento corto, era su novio, Abraham… ¡Por los mil demonios que el abuelo de Abraham le había giñado el ojo desde su santísimo retrato, pintado un mes antes de su muerte -_ y ya ves _

_que triste suceso_-…, que ella no estaba loca!... _Pero, bueno, Rhonda, que pagada de ti, o la naftalina te nublo el cerebro… porque que un viejito con años, resaltemos, añisimos de muerto, te _

_coquetee es, sin duda, una… pero como aprecio tu amistad… mejor lo dejamos así…_

.

Así pues, fue que llegaron a la salida del cementerio y siguieron su camino, como habían planeado, hacia la paleteria para reunirse con Lila y de ahí ya decidirían luego que harían el resto

de la tarde.

.

Atrás se quedo el cementerio con su silencio, y los ruidos predominaron su largo trayecto, el sol agradable y hasta refrescante gracias a que el invierno estaba entrando. La próxima

navidad se vaticinaba blanca.

.

Una hora más tarde, Lila observaba, por cosas de esas circunstancias extrañas de la vida, a la que nos avendremos a llamar coincidencias o "que mundo tan pequeño, no crees", pasar a

un grupo de chicos, Sid, Stinky, Harold y… Arnold… sin Gerald, como era costumbre verle ahora que su mejor amigo era novio de su archí enemiga jurada de toda una vida, algo así como

de unos nueve años a la fecha… Los observa, a él sobre todo. ¿Lo hacía? En realidad no, divagaba entre resoluciones, ideas descartadas, dudas… elucubraciones, o al menos lo hizo

cuando él entro en su periferia, y… Arnold y los chicos salieron de su campo visual.

.

No era extraño que ellos compartieran tiempo, compañía. Lo extraño era, por el contrario, que Gerald no estuviera ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién no se lo preguntaba? Ella lo hacía… ¿Por

qué...Helga? Helga amaba a Arnold… Arnold, estaba confundido. Gerald quiere a Phoebe… y se hace novio de Helga, a Phoebe no parece molestarle, aunque ella también gusta de él.

¿Qué rayos paso allí?

.

Pero, entonces, volviendo su atención a la conversación que mantenía con Rhonda y Nadin, y al renovado tema de las fotos, retratos y objetos que se mueven sin que uno los toqué,

como por arte de magia… que por alguna razón devino en sucesos paranormales de casas embrujadas y seres de ultratumba… ¿Por qué razón era que hablaban de eso? … _Y recuerdan _

_que alguna vez se filtro aquella anécdota… ah sí, sí… cómo olvidarlo… ¡Sid creía que Stinky era un vampiro, pero que ridículo!... ¡Ah, pero si hablamos de engendros…! ¡Claro, Rhonda, corean las _

_otras dos, Curly es el rey de ellos! ¡Ni faltaba más!_

.

Entonces, Curly, que se ha unido a los chicos en el campo Gerald, después de dejar de estornudar siente que le zumban los oídos, ¿será que alguien esté hablando de él?, ¿bueno o

malo?, ¿posiblemente Rhonda? _Y bueno pero es que el día esta de aburrimiento, _escucha que dice Harold_, mejor me voy a mi casita a dormir_. Los chicos lo ven alejarse, no le han dicho nada

para retenerlo y piensan que ellos deberían hacer lo mismo, entonces cada uno ve al otro ponerse en pie, pues en su acuerdo tácito y consensual, han decidido marcharse. Cada uno

toma su camino y atajos.

.

Sid y Stinky a último momento se animan y se dirigen a jugar video juegos en la tienda de la esquina contraria a la paleteria más visitada por la pandilla, entonces encuentran a las chicas

a unos cincuenta pasos de ellos, y mirándose de reojo como diciendo "_no hay prisa, ya las alcanzaremos_"… siguen como si nada, sin embargo como ellas van lento platicando de sus cosa

ellos casi les dan alcance por lo que logran escuchar "_… no, no. Abraham…_" El relato siguió.

.

- …Cuando pensé que se había ido sin decirme nada y que sólo me había embromado, pues resulto que sus padres ni querían escuchar ni por asomo que él quería regresarse con ellos-

decía Rhonda a las chicas y ellos se decidieron por último minuto escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- ¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Lila, ellos estaban perdidos, pero ya se hilvanarían a la historia.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Tan mala era su situación familiar?-curioseo Nadin y compañía.

- Sí, sí. O eso dice él. Por lo que decidieron llevarlo consigo, pero no pudo ir más allá de París… y a él desde Inglaterra lo mantenían informado"

- No sé Rhonda, pero me suena como que estaban huyendo a algo más que una simple rencilla de familias- dijo Lila

- ¿La mafia?- intrigo Nadin

- Lo pensé… Pero lo dudo. Después de todo papá sospecho de ellos desde el principio, según escuche, a pesar de ser de una familia acomodada, no figuraban en las altas elites… Lo cual

lo preocupo más.

- ¿Entonces es de la mafia, un ladrón o…?- se escandalizó Nadin

- O una familia muy discreta…

- En extremo diría yo…- asevero Rhonda- Pero no tiene antecedentes criminales ni nada de nada… Aparecieron así de repente hace año y medio, quizá… no sé, me inquieta…

- ¿De la nada dices?- hablo Lila

- Creo que lo más sano es que dejes de cartearte con él.- Aconsejo Nadin y Lila la apoyo gesticulando un si silencioso.

- Abraham es un chico bueno, sin malicia…- dijo la Loyd

- Tan impermeable como los mismos muertos…- murmuro Lila

- Y… entonces ¿al final regreso a su amada academia?

- No que yo sepa, no… El verano que paso me dijo que probablemente la academia no reabriría sus puertas… Que lo más seguro y reconfortante para sus padres era pedir el traslado a

un internado en Francia ahora que aun podía…

.

- ¿Cómo será vivir en un internado?- le pregunto Sid a Stinky

- ¿Todo el día y toda la noche en la escuela sin permiso de salir aun los fines de semana excepto por vacaciones?-

- ¿Lorenzo habrá estudiado en un internado?- por toda respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Stinky. Al final clasificaron aquella charla de banal y aburrida, así que

como había planeado originalmente terminaron jugando en la tienda de la esquina.

.

Mientras los chicos juegan, estos chicos, Sid y Stinky, Harold lleva rato en la inanición, pensando cómo es que la vida cambia, no realmente en cuanto a pensar, de un momento a otro.

Cuando estaba de camino a su casa, estrictamente hablando de su suavecito colchón, tenía tanto sueño que casi no llega, pero después de tomarse un vaso entero de jugo de limón,

éste había desaparecido. Entonces, ahora miraba al infinito y más allá, sin hacer nada productivo.

.

No así ocurrió con el bueno de Arnold, quien inmediatamente después de tocar la almohada cayo rendido al sueño.

Un cielo enteramente azul deslumbrante lo cobijaba. Chester revoloteaba alegremente lejos de él y pía algo que parecido a:

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz…_

.

- Hay formas discretas que se esconden al alcance de la vista- dice su madre, él gira bruscamente hacia ella, Chester parece sólo un sueño lejano. Ella observa por una ventana que en

medio de la nada se sostiene, él no cuestiona, el negro de la noche es lo que observa, le parece. Indiferentemente recita ella, su mentón recargado cansinamente sobre la palma de su

blanca mano, la izquierda. Y la falda de su vestido de mangas tres cuartos, cae como cascada hasta el infinito. Detalles ínfimos, su cabello ondula y el castaño se hace rubio.

.

Chester revolotea más cerca esta vez. Su interminable recital se hace exasperante.

.

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz…_

.

- ¡Hay formas discretas, recurrentes, que se esconden al alcance de la vista! ¡Hay cambios imperceptibles que se suceden continuamente hasta alcanzar el rango de rutinas, de

cotidianidad! - alega su padre con voz profunda y un profundo sentimiento… Su voz se apaga.

- Imperceptibles. – coincide llanamente Stella

- Obvios.- le dice él, su padre, arrodillado frente a ella.

.

Chester baja suavemente del cielo y se posa en su hombro, pero no le presta atención porque las figuras de sus padres lo tiene como hechizado.

.

- Hay cosas despreciables por cotidianas. Hay cosas que se obvian necesariamente por cotidianas. Como respirar. – Le dice él tristemente.

.

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz…_

.

Le canta.

- Inhalas.

Golpecito para llamar su atención…

- Exhalas.

Golpecito.

- Inhalas.

Otro más…

- Exhalas.

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, l…_

- Inhalas…

- Y nuevamente, obviamos funciones biológicas que se realizan en automático para que la mente preste atención a otros asuntos. No hace falta saber cómo se realizan para que se

sucedan.

Todo es un eco. Es lento, irreal. De ja vu…

Ondean los rubios cabellos, ¿a dónde había ido su padre… y su madre?

Golpecito. Chester se dice…

Pero al voltear…

.

Esa es Helga.

Y Arnold es consciente de que no es necesario saber que hay que obviarla, pasarla por alto.

¿Había estado soñando?

.

Ella le ha lanzado treinta volitas en lo que va del día. Las primeras quince veces él ha volteado, afectadamente, para darse, las quince veces, de tope con la fingida sonrisa inocente, que

esconde en la comisura de los labios la sonrisa pilla de ella, acto seguido ambos regresaron a las actividades propias de un día normal de clases.

.

- El resto de la semana se hace una sucesión de rutinas obvias de la escuela. Te levantas para -asistir a clases, llegada la mañana, te alista para salir rumbo a la escuela... Iniciadas las

labores del día te dejas llevar por la rutina.

.

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, l…_

.

- Pero el día a día se hace especial por los detalles que rompen las paradigmáticas rutinas.

.

- Oye, Phoebe... ¿No has visto mi lápiz? No sé dónde lo he dejado...-

- ¿Te sientes bien Helga?...- ¿Helga estaba tan enamorada de Gerald?

- Sí... por qué lo preguntas- en su voz hay cierta manía.

.

…_lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, l…_

.

- Me has preguntado lo mismo, al menos, unas cien veces y todas ellas te he dicho que lo tienes en la mano, como ahora...- ¿Por qué es que eso, antes le parecía tan irrelevante? ¿Así

era?

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Que distraída estoy... Descuida, mañana volveré a ser la misma de ayer...-

_._

_El zumbido de la estática, como el que produce la televisión cuando es más de media noche, se alza. Chester continúa susurrando a su oído._

.

- Eh, Phoebe...- ¿Debería cuestionarse la presencia de Chester en la escuela?

- ¿Sí, Helga? - ¿Su sanidad por escuchar hablar a una paloma?

- Este... No, nada...- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan… o era él? Todo era tan insustancial…

- ¿El lápiz...? Lo tienes ahí- Ese lápiz comenzaba a irritarlo

- ¡Sí, en la mano! No es eso, Phoebe- Helga lo irritaba, recordó. ¿Estaba tan enamorada como parecía?

¿Y él? Qué había sido de él.

- ¿Entonces?- ¡Exactamente! ¿Acaso mintió cuando dijo que lo amaba, aquella tarde en Industrias Futuro?

- Nada...- ¿Nada fue cierto?

.

- Después de clases- escucha que alguien dice. Observa desorientado.

¿Qué paso?

El transporte publico...

-¿Soñaba?...- murmura para sí.

_Lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lá..._

Frunce el seño y mira en rededor. Atrás esta Helga murmurando, no sabe qué cosa-

Phoebe ha bajado ya.

- ¿A caso se te ha olvidado su nombre, Helga?- increpa Harold

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Te has vuelto tonta de la noche a la mañana?

- Eso es imposible, Harold, ya que debería haber estado en constante contacto contigo-

- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- ríen los pocos compañeros de clases que aun lo acompañan

- Que graciosa, Rhonda

- lápiz, lápiz, lápiz...- alguien se sigue burlando a lo lejos. No alcanza a ver, puede ser Sid, no está seguro.

- Helga- Llama Arnold. Ella sigue el movimiento de su rostro. Ambos observan como el paradero se aleja.

- ¿Esa no es tu parada?- ella no lo atiende, lo ignora. No adrede.

- ¡¿Qué tanto vez cabeza de balón?!- grita iracunda cuando alza la mirada.

- Se te ha pasado la parada, Helga- de llevarse fatal y convivir pese a ello, pasando por agredirse y no hablarse para nada, han terminado en tolerarse y casi la relación es como al

principio, con la salvedad de que Helga es novia de Gerald.

- Ese no es tu problema, Arnoldo- se gira y recuesta nuevamente en su lugar

- ¿Qué?- ¿Esta en verdad enamorada de Gerald?

- No, solo me preguntaba... nada-

- ¿No iras a casa Cabeza de Balón?-

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Bajan!-

Y la rutina envuelve esto que se viene sucediendo. Algo más para obviar.

.

Al siguiente día, en la tarde…

Contrarió a su sensatez y a sus buenos principio Arnold regresó sus pasos y... Prefirió nunca haber saciado la sed de su curiosidad. La prudencia lo había dejado hacia algunos días. O

mejor dicho, él no se la había colocado antes de salir de casa.

¡Otra vez estaba cometiendo una imprudencia!

El alma se le había ido a los pies y...

No era él quien vertía copiosas lágrimas, no.

No era él quien parecía morirse en dicho acto.

Mismo que lo dejó parado, mejor dicho clavado en su sitio, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer, cómo actuar.

No, no, no, no, no...

Oía el susurro de la voz madura; ella, la voz, pretendía dar consuelo.

Oía, sin dificultad alguna, los lamentos, alaridos que no decían nada con palabras, de angustia de la voz del infante.

Dolía.

¡Dolía!

Y eso lo hacía estremecerse.

El dolor y la impotencia... la comprensión de la impotencia, "la causa perdida", más que nada, por ambas partes.

Comprender que había profanado un entendimiento mutuo, privado y críptico, lo hizo salir corriendo despavorido...

La menuda silueta recortada por el sol se desvaneció hacia el suelo, pero la sombra le rodeo paternalmente... Ambos lloraban.

Gerald jamás le diría por qué razón lloraba así de desesperado entre los brazos del profesor Simmons... Lo había comprendido perfectamente tan sólo verlos así. Jamás se lo diría y temió

que, pese a lo mal que tomó la noticia, el día, en que Pandora volvería a abrir su cofre, llegaría.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

*Esto que está en cursiva y entre paréntesis, Gerald lo murmura, simultáneamente leyéndolo.

Esta ha sido más bien un capitulo de relleno más que otra cosa, salvo por una o dos cosas que ahí pasan. Me ha costado hacerlo por falta de inspiración, cosa que me pone muy triste... Bueno ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

Sigue siendo un revoltijo de tiempos de realidad y sueño. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Tomatazos? ¿Cualquier otra cosa? Lo que tengan que expresar será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.

¡Que tengan un buen regreso a clases!


	5. Páginas de Octubre

**Réquiem.**

_(Páginas de octubre)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia. Mm… estaba pensando… ¡pero mejor dejamos mis divagaciones para otra ocasión!

**Hoy la dinámica del relato es la siguiente: La primer escena es posterior a cuando Arnold hecha su vida al viento, el final de este capítulo es una escena que he convenido conmigo misma en llamarla "laterales", es decir que la primera escena aquí presentada es el medio… No sé si me explico, ya veremos después. Y por último, todo lo que está en el medio, que no son la escena de entrada ni la final, son retazos de la historia como Dios manda, es decir en orden, hechos un tanto asilados y progresivos, o mejor dicho, hechos progresivos no consecutivos.**

Otras notas (abreviadas):

Semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

Me voy a tardar años en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_Un día del mes de octubre, cuando este ya terminaba, se presento hacia el medio día en la casa de huéspedes. Se saco la chamarra, bufanda y guantes, antes de siquiera dignarse a mirarlo a los ojos, dejándolos en el perchero que estaba colocado a la entrada de la estancia. _

_Ni siquiera hubo contemplaciones y sin más exigió ser escuchado. Estaba arto y preocupado. __El preámbulo de esa entrevista había sido que:_

_Gerald creía que su estado, tan lamentable, era la prueba de que si no aceptaba la vida tal cual estaba sucediendo podría empeorar aun más._

_- Necesitamos hablar...- le había dicho encarándolo por fin después de desnudarse de su ropajes para el frio. Él apenas le quiso prestar atención. Pero reconsiderándolo, en el estado frenético en el que se encontraba, su cabalidad poco hacía por lo razonamientos que elucubraba. Así que se lanzo a hablar por hablar._

_- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. ¡Y si quieres contarle algo a alguien, bien puedes hablar con Phoebe! ¡Ella entenderá perfectamente!- Gerald por mucho que comprendiere la exaltada respuesta de Arnold, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no írsele encima a golpes._

_- ¡No digas sandeces, Arnold!_

_- ¡¿Es una sandez que ella no necesite de palabras para entender?!- Y ahí estaba la ironía, el reproche mal contenido. Gerald no creía que quisiera contenerse. Tal vez lo que Arnold necesitaba era correr tan lejos como pudiera y tan fuerte que… Pero ya lo había hecho y aun así la terapia no había funcionado._

_- ¡¡Eres un idiota, Arnold!! Un estúpido idiota, cegatón de...- Tal vez necesitaba golpes._

_- ¡Por eso mismo lárgate a... con ella, o con alguien más que no sea tan corto de luces!- Tal vez sólo necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro… Gerald negó, el movimiento de su cabeza, al hacerlo, era lerdo. Alzo las manos indicando que no pretendía discutir eso con él, no mientras Arnold no escuchara razones…_

_Y Gerald también comprendía por qué Arnold deseaba quedarse en la reconfortante negación._

* * *

Vacaciones de Verano.

* * *

Unas horas antes de las vacaciones de verano.

La familia Pataki viajaba por la carretera rumbo a una aventura de vacaciones. Se encontrarían con Olga a mitad del camino, un poco antes de lo esperado.

Y dado los acontecimientos recientes esto aliviaba a los tres ocupantes del automóvil.

No importaba que pasara luego de reunirse con la primogénita Pataki.

Miriam sonrió cuando vio por el retrovisor la mueca de asco que hizo su hija Helga cuando ella le viera sonreír a Bob de esa manera que sólo comparten las parejas. Y luego de ese entendimiento mutuo se reclino de tal forma, en el asiento, que le permitiera dormitar en tanto llegaban a su destino.

Suspiró.

Bob le dirigió una rápida mirada y sonrió levemente más satisfecho.

_- No suspires... aun estoy junto a ti._

Esa mañana cuando entro al cuarto de Helga para avisarle que su desayuno se enfriaba, luego de que una apática - así lo interpreto él, irritado- Miriam, después de ir a levantar a su hija, distraídamente preparara el café ya preparado en la cocina.

Incluso se había dicho que era el colmo de los colmos que no pudiera dar muestra de energías al menos hasta el medio día. Pero luego de la visita al dormitorio de Helga, comprendió que Miriam no estaba por dormirse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Quieres qué...?- dijo en un hilo de voz cuando Helga apenas si había asentido evidenciando que había escuchado a su padre diciéndole "tu desayuno se enfría"- ...Te llevare a la escuela...- sentenció lacónicamente- Pero Helga apenas si daba muestras de vida.

El punto en que mantenía la mira puesta, sobra la alfombra, era más atrayente - desde el punto de vista de Bob- que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero él, interiormente, sabía que Helga estaba en un estado de ensimismamiento crónico.

La pudo describir como retraída, aburrida, enferma incluso... Pero ninguno de aquellos adjetivos iba de acuerdo a la sensación -la mezcla de sentimientos- que le provocaba.

Abandonada, se acercaba mucho.

Se marcho en cuanto esta asintió.

Y cuando él llego al comedor se negó a mirar a Miriam a la cara, aunque sus ojos corrieran al encuentro con los de ella. Deseaba que el entendimiento mutuo que ellos compartían no se reflejara en los ojos de ella, proyectado como el rictus de su propio semblante. Miriam pretendía lo mismo, con la misma dificultad que él. Comenzaron a desayunar, pero no terminaron.

Arnold era parte del sueño. Había soñado con él en repetidas ocasiones y jamás un sueño con él había sido tan... Ni siquiera sabía definir la intensidad de aquel sueño. Era diferente, por supuesto, al sentimiento que produce una fantasía onírica y también avasalladoramente distinto al sentimiento que produce una pesadilla.

Pero sabía que no se sentía feliz, no. Tampoco desdichada, para nada. Sólo no era feliz.

¿Cómo podía serlo de todas formas? Arnold la odiaba por aquellas cosas tan horribles que había dicho sobre sus padres y… Quizá no la odiaba. Que la odiara era mejor que eso que ahora pasaba entre ellos. Que Arnold no la odiara era un hecho, se había dicho, después de todo él era inmune a ella por tantos años de convivencia; pero que ella le fuera poco menos que indiferente y no grata, definitivamente, con ese único matiz de no grata que le adjudicaba a ella y sólo a ella, la hacía infeliz.

Tal era su abstracción del exterior que no vio que no sólo Bob la acompañaba a la escuela, sino que también Miriam estaba sentada en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. La escena más curiosa del mundo se abría dicho, la más sospechosa.

Pero sólo tuvo plena conciencia de la presencia de ellos cuando estos dijeron al unísono:

- ...Esa canción me gusta...- "¡ash!" pensó ella cuando los vio sonreírse de manera cómplice y volverse el rostro sonrojado. Bob apenas quitó la mirada del camino.

Brainy pasaba por delante del carro, la luz roja estaba por terminarse. Se perdió de vista cuando siguió avanzando y se parapeto con la cara lateral del edificio... Una involuntaria sonrisa adorno el rostro de Helga.

Miriam y Bob a su vez, cada uno, mostró su comprensión de los hechos, la una con una sonrisa cómplice y el otro frunciendo el ceño y, al ver a su hija por el retrovisor, volteando la mirada a otro lado.

Helga también confundió las señales con coqueteos.

Este acto cotidiano del que nunca había sido participe le dio nauseas, porque a su edad cachar a sus padres de esa manera era lo más repugnante del mundo. "¡hiac!"

Y con esa última mueca plasmada en el rostro trato de fundirse con el asiento.

Todos los ocupantes del auto volvieron a quedarse sumidos en un sopor infranqueable.

Quizás el detonante fue un simple pensamiento y lo que este provocó.

- _¿Arnold y yo podríamos ser ellos?_- pensó Helga...- _¡¡Arnold!!... ¡Arnold!... Arnold..._-

A partir de ahí Helga volvió sobre ellos ese aire taciturno que los acompañaba desde que se despertara.

Si ella pidiera hacer algo para remendar su fatal error, tendría que ser enorme, algo así como traer de vuelta a los padres de Arnold. Como lo intento en el sueño.

Siguieron andando hasta situarse delante de la PS118. Permanecieron un rato más escrutando la fachada del edificio en espera de un indició que manifestara que las actividades en el plantel ya habían dado inicio; además, sopesando la posibilidad de no abandonar el carro nunca.

Se sentían intranquilamente confortados por el interior del vehículo.

Pero Bob rompió su burbuja de confortable e inquietante tranquilidad:

- Entraras a clases- No era una orden, sino una pregunta vagamente formulada.

- Es la clausura del curso- se justificó ella, Helga.

- Podríamos adelantar el viaje...- dijo tentativamente, casi como suplicándolo.

Helga aun no le quitaba la vista al edificio - Olga se alegrara. Podrá verte antes...- Helga volvió el rostro hacia él. Lo considero, no era como si tuviera tanta ganas de reunirse con Olga después de todo- Pero, ¿y...?- no tenía ningún pretexto para dilatar la partida. Y tampoco tenía grandes expectativas para quedarse. Tal vez debería alejarse un tiempo.

Miriam estaba pendiente de la "negociación" de padre e hija.- Puedo hablar con el señor Simmons para explicarle- y para terminar de convencerla añadió- y en tano, puedes recoger tus cosas del casillero- Ella volvió la mirada al edificio y por fin aceptó- Sí- con rotundidad.

Sí. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio y esperar a que los ánimos bajaran. A su vuelta intentaría disculparse con Arnold, una vez más.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha en cuanto los primeros alumnos ingresaron a las instalaciones, entre ellos vieron al profesor de Helga, pero no le dieron alcance. Mientras tanto Miriam los esperaría en el auto.

Cuando ellos ingresaron a la escuela, Miriam recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Suspiró pesadamente. Entonces, negó febrilmente, como si espantara algún bichejo de su rostro.

- Te veo aquí mismo, no te muevas...- Le dijo Bob a Helga. Ella simplemente asintió para seguidamente comenzar a vaciar su casillero, su padre se alejo por el pasillo que lo conducía a mano derecha.

Y Miriam se aferraba a la insustancialidad del viento cuando se negaba a creer que ésa punzada en el corazón era un mal augurio. Podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso nada. Preocupaciones vanas.

Brainy pasó por su lado cuando ya había vaciado todo su casillero. Increíblemente él no la notó, por primera vez en su vida. El resto de los alumnos que entraban en horda tampoco la habían notado. Ironías de la vida, el chico salía de los lugares menos esperados en las situaciones menos esperadas, y ahora la pasaba por alto, como se hace con el aire.

- Hola Brainy- lo llamó en un impulso de ego herido.

- ¡Hel- Helga!- regresó unos cuantos pasos para saludarla. Casi cometía sacrilegio. ¡No la notó ahí parada! - Hola- y un poco desilusionado comento- Has llegado primero- ella sonrió sin maldad- Si te apresuras serás el primero, no he visto a nadie de la clase- dijo.

- ...y no cuanta hasta que no entres en el salón- aclaro sin mayor importancia.

- Entonces andando- animó él, pero ella no avanzo.

- ¿No vienes?- se volvió

- No, mi padre quiere que viajemos una horas antes, así que no me quedare para la clausura-

- ¡ah...! Pues...-

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- S-sí, sí.

- Despídeme de Phoebe y dile, por favor, que en cuanto llegue a casa de Olga, me comunicare con ella.

- Descuida yo le digo

- Bueno pues graci...-

Brainy la había sorprendido con un enorme abrazo de oso.

¿Cuánto más podía abusar de su suerte? Porque lo normal sería que como mínimo Helga lo hubiera empujado lejos de ella para luego hacer el ademan de quitarse mugre de la ropa.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Helga...- tomó una mínima distancia para poder enfrentarla.

Helga flaqueó e hizo el agarre, del que se sostenía, más fuerte. Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba acompasadamente. El carmín cubrió sus mejillas.

Él la observo todo el rato que se mantuvieron así, como en un mundo aparte, donde ella lo invitaba con sus labios ligeramente abiertos a besarla otra vez, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y ahora con los ojos abiertos brillando con intensidad.

No era su primer beso. Dado al menos, no. Pero si el primero que recibía.

Los alebrestados alumnos que seguían llegando, con sus padres detrás, jalaron a Brainy con ellos y Helga lo despidió con un sencillo movimiento de mano.

Un instante después apareció Bob; padre e hija intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se marcharon.

Brainy, que se había zafado del ajetreado va y ven de alumnos, los vio marcharse hasta desaparecer en las inmediaciones del patio, entonces, cuando ya no vio más sus siluetas, pudo decirle:

- Adiós... Helga-

* * *

Días de agosto.

* * *

PS118.

El patio de la escuela después de las vacaciones.

Incluso el bullicio cotidiano se puede clasificar, según el origen de éste.

En esa ocasión se debía a esa efervescencia que circulaba a través de las venas juveniles, cuando cualquier sujeto entraba en contacto con otro de su misma especie y empatía.

No hacían falta los relatos extravagantes de las vacaciones, donde aquellos viajes se volvían las más grandes aventuras con los detalles más surrealistas, aun si las narraciones sólo eran referentes a la preparación de un emparedado.

El deseo de compartir -o presumir- saltaba de huésped en huésped hasta embriagar a todo el sector juvenil.

Las vacaciones habían terminado.

Algunos más, mostraban nuevos accesorios para iniciar el curso, tanto en su indumentaria como en lo referente a los útiles escolares. Lo importante era convivir con los compañeros y amigos, de los que se ha estado alejado por un extendido periodo vacacional.

Ese corto periodo ha causado tanto revuelo, y no es por demás. Los cambios ya se huelen en el aire, se notan, se viven... Y en ese momento era el punto exacto donde las conversaciones hacen hincapié.

Aunque en algunos casos…

- Pensé que no vendrías. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto en cuanto lo vio llegar, empujado por la multitud de estudiantes.

- Ya mejor, gracias- Hicieron su saludo habitual, y en cuanto este terminó le dio una rápida mirada al patio.

Lo conflictivo de cada año era que muchos de los padres de los alumno de primer año, algunos de segundo año incluso, acompañaban a sus pequeños hijos hasta las puertas de la escuela para asegurarse que entraban seguros sanos y salvos, recomendarles un buen comportamiento, darles ánimos y asegurarles que al terminar la jornada, estarían ahí por ellos.

Era en verdad un caos. Nada envidiable por cierto, no con unos abuelos tan… entusiastas como los suyos, y sobre todo su abuela.

- ¿Bien, nada más: bien? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, Arnold- Esperaban a que un grupito de tercer año decidiera a quitarse de las escalinatas que daban paso al recinto.

- En realidad no fue la gran cosa ¿sabes?- Avanzaron.

- ¡Estuviste en coma! ¡¿Y me dices que no es la gran cosa?!- Arnold se encogió de hombros. Un tanto por la atención que estaban llamando; un tano porque con ello quitaba relevancia al asunto; y otro por los recuerdos que le traían ese hecho.

- Bueno... Viéndolo así... Sólo fue una semana y los médicos...- Los murmullos del cuerpo estudiantil se iban quedando atrás según su andar. Y el pasillo se le hacía interminable.

- ¿Saben cuál fue la causa?- Arnold negó silenciosamente. Pudo haber dicho que fue por agotamiento crónico… indirecto. Stres y agotamiento crónico y un poco de irritabilidad.

- No.- Mala concentración. Pero el detonante había sido una caída em… brusca. Se había golpeado la cabeza y… Abner le había salvado la vida.

- ¡Waw! Lo dices como si nada. ¿No te dio miedo?- Asco a decir verdad. Rabia contra él mismo.

Una semana y media atrás, cuando lo dieron de alta después de que recupero la conciencia, lo analizo detenidamente, aun estando en sus cinco sentidos, no habría podido hacer mucho por él mismo, ni por Abner. No era que no hubiera tenido miedo en el momento de ver como el camión se le venía encima, estaba reducido a una nula capacidad de reacción.

- ¿De qué?- Más que temeroso estaba impactado. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando escucho el grito de guerra. Definitivamente no daría pie a aquello.

- ¡Apártate de mi camino engendro!- ¡¿Por qué Helga no podía esperar a que iniciara el curso formalmente al menos, antes de incordiar?! ¡No, señor! No se lo permitiría.

- ¿Cómo que de qué...?- Gerald pareció no notarlo. Empezaba a subir las escaleras del primer nivel.

- ¡Te digo que te apartes!- Arnold se da la vuelta bruscamente sin ver a quien se dirige. ¡Porque si quería guerra…!

- ¡¡¡Ya te escuche Hel- Rhonda!!!!- Bueno quién podría culparlo. Esa tenía que ser una reacción instintiva en él al grito de _¡ataquen_!

- ¡¿Cómo me has dicho, Arnold?!- Oh-oh. Rhonda no estaba nada complacida, juzgaba Gerald, Arnold a su lado permanecía con el semblante pálido y una risilla nerviosa, mediocre intento de disculpa.

- Lo siento te confundí... Ya sabes la costumbre...- intento defenderse. Estaban obstruyendo el paso en las escaleras, lo que no le gusto para nada a los chicos. Rhonda podría alegar que se resbalaron…

- Costumbre o no, un lo siento no ¡Ey, tú, engendro!- grito al instante de sentir que le arrebataban de sus manos un objeto que Gerald no pudo ver- ¡¡¡Vuelve aquí con mi pañoleta!!!- Curly se perdió como una mancha multicolor por los pasillos. Rhonda siguiéndolo a él.

- ¡Vaya con esos dos!- Meneo la cabeza y siguieron subiendo.

- Sí, Gerald...- Pronto alcanzaron su aula e ingresaron. Dentro se encontraba Rhonda, sacudiendo su pañoleta de suciedad invisible, en compañía de Nadin; Curly platicaba con Eugene y Sheena, él se miraba triste…

Se dirigieron a buscar el asiento libre que Gerald le aparto a él, porque a pesar de que no todos sus compañeros estaban en el salón, sus útiles se encontraban apartando sus bancas.

- Algunas cosas jamás cambiaran- le comento Gerald. Rhonda y Nadin salieron del salón. Rhonda los ignoro, mientras que Nadin agitaba su mano en dirección a ellos. Los chicos le retribuyeron el gesto.

- Que consuelo, Gerald- Eugene y los otros chicos no se habían fijado en ellos, más tarde los saludaría. Arnold estaba contento de que hasta el momento parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros había sido trasladado a otro grupo.

- Y hablando de eso... ¡Helga no ha cambiado casi nada, pero…!- Estuvo a punto de explicar que a pesar de que ahora utilizaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, aun así se le podían ver marcas muy parecidas a moretones y alguno que otro rasguño en la cara, pero su explicación quedo ignorada cuando Arnold lo interrumpió.

- ¿Ha llegado?- Hacerse lo saber en parte cumplía el objetivo de comprobar si el temperamento de Arnold aun explotaba con la sola mención de la chica. Y aunque la reacción no fue tan ex abrupta como toda la mitad del curso pasado, si hizo muestra de incomodidad. Así que como Arnold se estaba volviendo tan hermético con respecto a ese tema, no sabría decir a qué atendía dicha incomodidad.

- Sí y yo que tú me cuidaría... Está de un humor fatal, peor que el último día que la vimos.- Advirtió, no fuera a ser que en cuanto se vieran la chica le saltara a la yugular. Arnold sólo podía pensar _"vaya así que ella está aquí" _desempachadamente después de todo eso es lo que había deseado al final de las vacaciones.

- Hum... ¿Debería tener cuidado, no?- dijo distraídamente. Iban de regreso al patio.

- Sí, corta cabezas a diestra y siniestra desde entonces... ¡tuvimos una suerte!- Bueno Arnold ya no parecía tan reacio a ignorar a Helga tan contundentemente.

- ¿Cómo?- ¿se había perdido de algo? ¡De a cuerdo! Se perdió todas las vacaciones de verano.

- Es cierto, no lo sabes... Ella también falto a la clausura del curso- explico el chico a su lado. Estaban cerca al pasillo donde la dirección de la escuela tenía su sede.

- ¿En serio?- A su lado paso un Harold lloriqueando, pero realmente no prestaron mucha atención con tanto alboroto a su alrededor.

- Phoebe me comentó que tuvieron que salir con anticipación, por eso no vino. ¡Qué suerte!, ¿no? – Arnold a penas atino a contestar pues su atención fue llamada hacia unos escándalos alumnos de cuarto año, quienes le hacía burla a un niño al que no recordaba haber visto antes.

- Así que fue un gran día y me lo perdí- respondió al fin.

- Despreocúpate, ya habrá otros- Arnold asintió vagamente. Estaban por doblar una esquina, pero alfo que alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo lo hizo detenerse, una pequeña familia iba de salida de la oficina del director Warts.

- ¿Esos no son los padres de Helga?- Gerald regreso sus pasos. Efectivamente, los Pataki en pleno se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¡Con razón anda de tan mal humor...!- expreso Gerald. Tan sólo el rictus serio de Helga hacia evidente ese hecho.

- Hasta Olga vino...- murmuro Arnold a Gerald cuando los Pataki estaban casi a la par de ellos.

- ¡Apártate, Cabeza de balón!- Arnold podía jurar que lo veía venir.

El chico Cabeza de balón no supo ni a dónde fue a dar con semejante empujón. Ella, jamás... antes, lo había hecho con tanta saña. Miraba con rabia a sus padres, quienes miraban sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo dolidos, como demostrando que ese era su territorio y que no les permitiría entrometerse en su ambiente.

Luego giró para ver a Arnold, ahí dónde fuera que estuviera, y luego intento pero no pudo, no puedo...

Olga, la hermana mayor de Helga, prestamente y junto a Gerald, ayuda a Arnold a levantarse. Helga se escabulló por alguno de los pasillos.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Olga, al tiempo que magistralmente discreta limpia una gruesa y punzante lágrima. Pero él se da cuenta, sin embargo, antes de que el hiciera comentario alguno, Bob Pataki dijo:

- No volverá a pasar, Alfred- para luego emprender la marcha. Madre e hija se van siguiendo los pasos de aquel derrotado hombre.

* * *

Dos semanas después, tanto Arnold como sus amigos sabían que el mal humor de Helga se bebía a que Olga había sido contratada por interinato, que era la maestra adjunta del profesor Simmons, quien se encargaba de un grupo de tercer año, y que estaba esperando la jubilación de uno de los profesores más veteranos para poder ser maestra titular de un grupo. Y que realmente habían corrido con suerte de que no fuera la maestra titular de su clase porque de lo contrario ellos habrían vivido en el infierno de Helga.

Y que pesadilla les estaba haciendo pasar.

Olga piadosamente, creían, no se acercaba ni siquiera a los salones de los años superiores a cuarto, porque respetaba el espacio de su "hermanita bebé". En realidad no podía. Físicamente estaba incapacitada a subir más allá del segundo nivel, por indicaciones medicas no debía sobre esforzarse, y sobre eso corrían un sinfín de rumores que eran cada vez más exagerado.

Como aquel que decía que Helga al fin había tenido la oportunidad de desquitarse de… En realidad no tenía ninguna escusa para la animadversión que sentía por su hermana mayor. Así que en la primera oportunidad que había tenido, la había empujado por las escaleras y ahora Olga padecía de la columna vertebral.

Rumor que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pero Helga no se iba a encargar de aclarar aquel suceso. Y mucho menos a dar razón de sus múltiples heridas, por las cuales había sido suspendida de la case de deportes. Todos creerían que Phoebe siendo su amiga, su mejor amiga, estaría enterada de lo ocurrido, pero Helga se mostro tajante al respecto y ni Phoebe tenía acceso a esa información.

Lo único medianamente bueno de todo aquello era que Arnold no había vuelto a ser molesta por la chica desde entonces. Ni siquiera un sobrenombre o bolitas de papel o cualquier otra cosa. Nada.

Aunque a decir verdad, esas demostraciones habían quedado atrás desde finales del curso anterior.

Arnold suspiraba. De alivio. Lo peor que podría haber pasado era quedar como pareja de Helga en el proyecto. _Pobre de aquel que_… estaba pensando cuando Nadin y Rhonda terminaron siendo pareja, así que sólo restaban Helga y Gerald…

Iban por las calles de Hillwood, después de clases. Arnold no veía como convencer a Gerald de que trabajar con Helga no podría ser tan malo. Pero en su experiencia sabía que podía ser muy malo. Así que sólo le restaba convencer a su amigo. Porque también sabía que, por experiencia, podría terminar bien.

- No te vez feliz, Gerald- le había dicho, Arnold cruzaba los dedos porque no insistiera en cambiar de pareja.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual deba ser feliz?- le espeto éste de mala forma

- Vamos, Gerald, no es tan...- quiso animar a su amigo

- Si acabas la frase te mato- le advirtió, Arnold parecía muy alegre de su suerte.

- Ves ya congenian- dijo de broma

_-_ ¡Ja-Ja! Que gracioso Arnold. Mira como me rio: Ja, ja- más sarcástico no podía ser

- Es sólo un trabajo, Gerald- sentenció él a su vez

- ¡Pero son muchos días!- acuso el moreno

- Exagerado- rebatió Arnold

- No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿a qué no?- lo encaró

- Al menos trata de sobrellevar la situación- le dio la vuelta rápidamente al argumento

- ¡Es Helga!, Arnold- se volvió a quejar

- Al menos intenta- rogó el otro por última vez antes de tomar rumbos diferentes y Gerald acepto a regañadientes.

Y entonces fue como firmar el pacto con el diablo porque a partir de ahí, Gerald y Arnold comenzaron a distanciarse paulatinamente, sin saber que la discordia se colocaba entre ellos en forma de mujer -niña en este caso-, pues ¿qué no fue que así que Troya ardió, por una mujer?

* * *

Mediados de septiembre.

* * *

Las notas del día son:

_1.- Si quieres arruinarte el día, lee las noticias matutinas: injusticia, robo, mentira, envidia, sexo sin amor, muerte dolorosa... etc. _

Ávido leía las noticas del nuevo día. Llevaba meses enteros leyendo noticias, costumbre que adquirió al término del curso pasado. Él mismo no podría decir por qué.

En el diario no encontró nada que le pudiera ser de interés. Estrictamente hablando, ninguna de aquellas noticas lo afectaba inmediata y directamente. Así que un poco consternado por el infierno de los adultos, dejó la seguridad de su casa para ir a la escuela.

- Ya me voy a la escuela ma'- dijo el chico antes de salir

- Que tengas buen día Brainy- lo despidió la mujer

PS118

Sexto grado.

Clase del profesor Simmons.

_2.- Cuando sientas que de tu pecho brota un descontento inusual, generado por X o Y razón, pero que negaras fervientemente, o que ignoraras, aun si la tienes a un palmo de nariz, no cabra duda alguna de que hay una revolución de sentimientos resultantes del X o Y estimulo. Los expertos han llamado a este síndrome, El Síndrome de "El extraño sentimiento". _

_Surge de repente, hace que te hiervan las entrañas, que mil agujas se te claven en el alma y que todo te sepa a hiel, aparentemente el mundo deja de sonreírte. Y no hay mejor cura que la aceptación, la intervención o resignación..._

En dicha clase reina el desorden bullicioso de los alumnos. Niñas y niños participan por igual.

El profesor se estaba ausentaba por un par de horas debido a una junta urgente de maestros. Motivo por el cual gobierna la intranquilidad en sus pupilos.

Salvo en Arnold, un chico extremadamente sensato en momentos como el que presenciaba, pues lo habían dejado encargado de la clase. Pero...

La turba desbocada arremetía una vez más contra el chico. En el acto cayó una lluvia de proyectiles húmedos. Helga ha tomado el control de la resistencia y, creyendo que tiene el control, es decir, el descontrol de la clase, indica a sus seguidores que no dejen de acribillar al enemigo: Arnold.

Pero el frente opositor recibe ayuda de algunos sublevados justicieros, y ahora el grupo de Helga se ve reducido.

Divide y vencerás, dicen.

Dentro de tal alboroto se dan las oportunidades justas para que ciertos acontecimientos se sucedan. E incluso, en semejante alboroto, hay quien encuentra la reconfortante soledad, el silencio y la paz interior.

Arnold logró escapar y esconderse tras el escritorio del profesor Simmons y, al observar que se ha reanudado la sangrienta batalla, se da cuenta que, en medio de todo ese relajo, Brainy permanece sentado en su pupitre sin participar de ningún bando.

Tal es su paz que divinamente las bolitas de papel la pasan de largo, no lo golpean ni una sola vez. A su alrededor se podía describir un circulo, un espacio fuera de aquella batalla campal.

Arnold considera que debe de acercarse a su compañero y averiguar por qué razón no participa de aquella ilícita actividad.

Mientras se dirige hacia él, logra pasar desapercibido por un momento más el contingente aliado ha sido aplastado y nada queda de él, y además él, Arnold, ha caído en una emboscada. Para él ya es inútil tratar de escapar.

Y antes de perecer bajo el yugo de sus captores, echa una mirada al chico ileso, pero allí donde se posa su mirada, Brainy, con paso firme, se dirige hacia su némesis - la de Arnold- declarada de tantos años...

Nadie pertenece a este mundo, a ese momento, salvo él, Brainy y... ella, quien mira algo oculto entre sus manos y ha bajado la guardia. Piensa que... que el chico tal vez sea una salvación, sin embargo...

Sin embargo, acuna entre sus brazos la cintura de la chica y le murmura algo al oído...

_Ahora entiendo, estoy convencido de que mi vida nunca será igual...*_

...ella reclina su cabeza sobre el hombro de él; el perfil de su rostro le es negado...

_**...Es doloroso, es como una espina que poco a poco atraviesa mi corazón...***_

...Con la mueca de una temblorosa sonrisa ella niega diáfanamente y trata de alejarse de Brainy para volver a la acción…

_**...Es una pesadilla... ***_

Entonces...

_**...Pronto voy a despertar....**__*_

Ambos se alejan de su campo visual, o mejor dicho, Arnold queda sepultado bajo una selva de piernas y sólo escucha el romper de las olas estridentes en que se han convertido las voces de sus compañeros.

Luego sólo es consciente del iracundo rostro del Profesor Simmons...

- ¡Arnold!-

Jamás en los años que lleva de conocerlo, él y ninguno de sus compañeros, le había visto semejante expresión, y no hay que olvidar que su enfado no es más que autentico.

Todos se repliegan y escuchan la decepción que siente por todos, pero especialmente por Arnold; o eso es lo que aparenta, porque en él se ha volcado debido a las circunstancias.

- ¡Jamás creí esto de ti... me has decepcionado, Arnold!- Mira en redondo y añade

- Espero que cuando regrese de la enfermería este todo en orden... No quiero ver ni una sola basura... Quiero encontrarlos trabajando y en silencio. ¿A quedado claro?-

Todos titubean pero asienten, se miran los unos a los otros y comienzan a limpiar el aula...

Ha pasado media hora de que el profesor se fue a la enfermería.

Cinco minutos antes de que entrara el señor Simmons, Brainy ingresa al salón alicaído, pero no dice nada y no hace falta que lo diga, al menos es el pensamiento general del grupo...

Brainy es sólo una de las mejores ejemplificaciones de esa consternación.

- Bien... confirmemos si las tereas están hechas- dice el señor Simmons al momento de entrar.

_No lo soporto, han pasado horas y sigo solo en la obscuridad...*_

-¡Creo que pasare el resto de las vacaciones sacándome esta basura!- dice animosamente Gerald, que estaba sentado a sus espaldas.

- Ni que lo digas- comenta Arnold

* * *

Sunset Arms.

_Estaba tan seguro que este amor nunca terminaría...*_

Este era uno de esos días por la tarde, de un fin de semana aburridísimo, en que la pandilla no se reunía. Como el juego se había cancelado, los chicos habían preferido aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos, sin intervención física de la archí enemiga de Arnold, todo el que habían estado perdiendo por esa causa.

Sin embargo y pese al propósito inicial, Helga, para variar, era el tema de conversación.

En serio, esto se estaba volviendo chocante para Gerald, o al menos lo fingía muy bien… porque desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca una semana atrás, la revelación de los posibles sentimientos de Arnold y la subsecuente confesión de Helga… y otras tantas cosas más en torno a la chica, Gerald estaba más que curado de encontrársela hasta en la sopa.

Lo que si no podía pasar por alto, y que en definitiva molesto, era que Arnold volviera a la carga con el asunto de Brainy y Helga. Y por cómo estaba yendo la conversación Gerald aseveraba que aquella olvidada charla había caído en saco roto, pues a Arnold le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro con más facilidad que un pez resbalando entre sus dedos.

- Ya te lo digo yo, Viejo- Gerald lanza una y otra vez una pequeña pelota de tenis al aíre.

- Nadie toca a Helga G. Pataki, sin salir ileso- dice el chico. Claro que él ya la había abrazado en un par de ocasiones más y en distintas circunstancias.

- Pero yo lo vi, Gerald. ¡Helga se dejo abrazar por Brainy! Y luego lo beso...- Arnold se deja caer de una sola vez sobre su cama. Gerald quiere saltar de alegría o no sabe de qué por lo evidente que resulta la atracción de esos dos. Y al mismo tiempo eso resulta tan deprimente.

Él es una mezcla de sentimientos y razonamientos en conflicto.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizá viste mal o te confundiste... Seguramente fue el efecto óptico, es decir desde tu posición pudo parecer cualquier cosa.- Aseguro él. Ya no tan convencido de sus argumentos y resoluciones. Si no, ¿por qué otra razón se empeñaba en solapar ese tipo de encuentros entre ellos? Porque había pasado y no una sola vez, más de una en su presencia.

Pero Helga nunca era la que daba besos, esos siempre los daba Brainy. Helga solo era un mar de lágrimas porque estaba perdiendo al chico "Cabeza de Balón". Y más aun cuando prácticamente le dio permiso Lila de salir con él. Gerald solo quería descalabrarse contra la pared. _¿Dime tú si esto no es una jalada?_, a veces le decía Gerald a Helga cuando ella estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, y más propensa a platicar con él sin terminar llorando a lágrima viva.

Por eso él no había hecho de Cupido y bueno para qué de todos modos esa no era su función. El triangulo amoroso entre Brainy-Helga-Arnold, era un tanto inestable, sobre todo por Helga.

- Gerald- Pero a veces estaba tentado a juntar a esos dos. Después de todo lo de Brainy era tan platónico que incluso el mismo chico lo sabía. A veces se preguntaba si lo de Brainy no era lastima. Una especie de consuelo para Helga.

Días atrás lo había escuchado decirle que los besos entre ellos era una constante invariable en la vida de ella, que por eso la besaba. Helga se le había quedado mirando por un largo rato para luego menear la cabeza. Y con eso el asunto se había zanjado.

Él no estaba muy complacido con la resolución. Helga, sin embargo, estaba conforme que ese fuera el único aspecto de su vida que no diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados… Y le había advertido rotundamente que no metiera sus narices donde no lo llamaban o podría irse despidiendo de su calificación ese año. Esa, claro, era una sutil forma de decirle que no le quitara lo único que deseaba en la vida.

- No sé, Viejo. Es que es inverosímil. Además, creo que tantas volitas de papel ya te han afectado- Arnold lo miro largamente. Al fin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- umm- Hacia varios días que sentía que Gerald le ocultaba algo. Pero aun no se animaba a comentárselo. Para él, que Brainy y Helga tenían algo era un hecho, no probado. Algo así como un miedo. Que Gerald le ocultaba algo y le rehuía… pues, lo comprendía de antes por el hecho de que su maestro anterior, el señor Hans Van... um…, era estricto, pero con el señor Simmons como titular de su curso, desde el fallecimiento de su precursor, no le veía motivo ya que las clase se habían suavizado considerablemente.

- Es decir... ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir hablando de esto? ¡Ya pasaron tres días!- Gerald estaba ofuscado. No quería ni imaginarse si le decía que él lo había visto en una actitud sospechosa con Helga y que ésta no lo había golpeado.

- Pero...- ¿Preguntarle o no hacerlo? Ese era el dilema.

- Sí, es increíble, pero no por ello menos imposible ¿no? Si fuera real, que no lo creo, yo estaría feliz por Brainy; es decir, tanto tiempo tras Helga... ¡hasta que se le hizo! Sólo que lo tenían muy bien guardadito...- Arnold considero no hacerlo.

- ¿Helga y Brainy?- Pues a la luz de los nuevos hechos… Aun así, una confirmación casi confrontada con los involucrados, lo sorprendía tanto como molestaba, y no lo estaba reconociendo. La revelación de ese hecho le había dado a su pregunta ese matiz de ingenuidad.

- Sí... Es extraño- Gerald le había dado la espalda nuevamente.

- No eso, bueno, sí pero... ¿A Brainy le gusta Helga?- Se sentó un tanto violentamente

- Sí. ¡No me digas que...! Olvídalo, siendo tú no me sorprendería.- Y eso si que estaba probado

- ¿A qué te refieres?- ¿Gerald le estaba diciendo tonto?

- Eres sumamente distraído para esas cosas, Arnold.- Gerald también se incorporó, sin verlo a la cara.

- ¿Lo soy?- Pregunto un ofendido.

- Sí. ¿O me dirás que has sabido de Brainy y Helga, y que esto sólo ha sido un lapsus?- Gerald se sabía cerca del límite de su paciencia pues no creyó que su tiempo libre lo utilizarían para eso.

- No, no lo sabía- Err… ¿lo intuía? Arnold estaba considerando que si decir eso era válido.

- Ahí está, eres todo un caso.- Podrían estar hablando de chicas… bueno, de otras chicas, consideraba Gerald

- ¿Desde cuándo él está interesado en Helga?- Y eso simplemente era curiosidad en su máximo esplendor

- ¡!... - ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Y qué tal si se convertía en Cupido?- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el tema? ¿Te molesta?- O sí, o sí que dejaban de hablar de eso. Una confrontación con los hechos siempre asustaba a un negado total, y Arnold lo era.

- No, no es sólo que...- ¡Pero qué tonterías insinuaba Gerald! ¿Cómo podría molestarle eso?

Ahora sí que se miraban a las caras. Gerald se levanto y camino al frente. Luego se cruzo de brazos y decidió.

- Nada, Arnold, tú tienes algo... Sino por qué tanta insistencia.- Arnold palideció.

- Sólo es curiosidad...- dijo, pero algo en él no se lo creyó. Tampoco Gerald.

- Sí... lo que tú digas...- Entorno los ojos de manera suspicaz… Y considero darle tiempo a Arnold para que recapacitara su respuesta.

- En cerio, Gerald...- El aludido río de lado.

- Está bien... Yo no he dicho nada...- Arnold también se cruzó de brazos. ¡Su amigo no le creía!

- ¡Gerald!...- lo amonesto.

Sin embargo una semana más tarde ni Brainy en su amor platónico, ni Arnold en su eterna reflexión de sus sentimientos, ni las buenas intensiones de Gerald para que se aclara por tiempo indefinido, sus propios sentimientos por Phoebe, ni muchas de las expectativas que tenía el grupo en general, impidieron que Helga y él se hicieran novios.

Y más bien, Gerald era consciente que habían sido arrastrados por el grupo a ese noviazgo tan repentino.

_...Hoy y siempre estaré a tu lado, o cuando menos eso cría yo...*_

* * *

Días de octubre…

* * *

Esa mañana cuando despertó la causa de su mareo se debió al despreciable1 movimiento que realizo Gerti, su abuela, mientras le cambiaba el húmedo pañuelo con el que intentaba bajarle la fiebre.

- ¡Qué bueno que ha despertado, Coronel! Pensábamos que hoy tampoco nos acompañaría para desayunar- Bromeo su abuela, pero Arnold lejos de alegrarse por escuchar una voz familiar contrajo su noble semblante en un rictus de dolor y desprecio2.

- ¡Auh...! No tan fuerte abuela- Y ahí estaba el repiqueteante y estridente dolor de cabeza, producto de su propia y extraña voz, la cual le pareció seca y ajena. Tenía un terrible dolor de cuerpo, lo común de un cuerpo enfermo de gripa. No podía mover ni el meñique sin que le doliera el alma, incluso. Moverse era la pero tortura.

- En seguida traeré un remedio eficaz para esos sudores y temblores, Coronel: se deshará de la gripa en un santiamén- susurró. Y Arnold estaba deseoso de tomar cualquier cosa que prometiera mejorar su condición. Así que esperó en duermevela la vuelta de la medicina milagrosa.

Los pasos iban y venían detrás de su puerta y algunos incluso llegaban al umbral pero no lo cruzaban. Era su estado tan lamentable que no se dio cuenta que ya se había tomado dicho remedio, por lo que siguió expectante, dentro de ese sueño sin sueño, por la vuelta de sus abuela. Hasta que aprecio con claridad el trayecto del último motor que escuchara despierto, el rugido de éste aun zumbaba lejano en su atolondrada mente.

Pero él creyó fervientemente que, a pesar de todo, sólo estaba dormitando en la espera de una mejoría.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde.

Gerald se largó de la casa huéspedes precipitadamente. Azotó la puerta en su... Por la forma en que se fue, cualquiera diría que estaba huyendo. Pero sólo Arnold sabía la razón, y en parte ese hecho lo indignaba.

Se volvió a la sala, después de asegurarse que la puerta de salida estaba perfectamente cerrada.

Entonces Arnold se pregunto si no había sido excesivo el comportamiento que había mantenido mientras su mejor amigo lo acompañaba. Carraspeó y, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, rectificó:- Ex amigo-. Sí, Arnold llevaba una semana gritando a los cuatro vientos que ya no eran amigos, es más que ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero por obvias razones, salvo los inquilinos de la pensión, sus abuelos y él mismo, nadie estaba enterado de esta nueva.

Continuó cambiando los canales del televisor, aun sin encontrar ninguno medianamente entretenido, como había estado haciendo mientras estuviera Gerald en el cuarto con él. Había tratado de hartarlo hasta que se largara

- _¡marchara, marchara!_- se corrigió mentalmente -al final dio resultado- Se engañaba, y la sospecha de su certidumbre lo fastidiaba más que cualquier cosa.

A Gerald le paso algo en el corredor. Evidentemente no una revelación, no. Algo altero su ánimo, le corto las carcajadas de tajo y las cambió por llanto. Y luego se marchó.

Arnold no tenía que ser adivino para saber que este incentivo no era otra cosa que la causa de su "enemistad" no reciproca. Pero esta suma de dos más dos lo amargo aun más que el amargo remedio que su abuela le diera para la gripa. Luego se avergonzó de sí mismo y lo infantil que había estado actuando; se cubrió con su manta y se removió en el sofá inquietamente: su culpa lo miraba sin necesidad de ojos, ¡vaya! no necesitaba ser corpórea para juzgarlo, desde el sillón, donde momentos antes Gerald miraba todos esos canales sin decirle que dejara por la paz el control remoto.

- ¡Vaya! Pero él no era mejor que yo- Se justificaba un minuto después de apagar el televisor. Y como vio que la única compañía que tendría durante un par de horas sería nada más y nada menos que su conciencia en su forma más severa, el remordimiento, encendió la tele nuevamente - ¡Gerald se largo a burlase de mi sin empacho alguno!- refunfuño.

Y así había sido. Arnold había estado diciendo indirectas tan directas contra su ex amigo, pero al no ser nada diestro en despreciar a la gente en muchos años, en toda su vida, pues se vio repitiendo el mismo repertorio de indirectas por más de dos horas, como "Huele a traición", o "la compañía de ciertas gentes me enferma" y cosas así. Resultado, Gerald se largo a reír.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- No en el entendido de ruin, por malo; sino por imperceptible a los sentidos.

2.- A aquí si es en su sentido literal: no apreciar por hacer daño o ser malo.

* Sobakasu, tema –uno de tantos- de Rouroni Kenshin. Traducción y adaptación de sus respectivos traductores y adaptadores, de los cuales no encontré datos, pero a ellos se les agradece y se les reconoce su esfuerzo.

Y esto, señores y señoras, es –con una manita de gato- la mayoría del borrador que yo tenía originalmente, algunas escenas de la entrega anterior también, y creo que una o dos cosas que aun no han salido a la luz. Lo cual quiere decir que voy a trabajar mucho más para poder sacar la historia adelante.…

Por curiosidad, ¿cuántos de ustedes ya están tomando clases?...

Para finalizar, he de disculparme por no actualizar Títeres y muñecas, pero creo que ya había comentado que no ando muy creativa últimamente y que eso me pone triste. Así que es cosa de esperar a ver cuándo se le se ocurre aparecer a esa musa condenada.

Otra cosa: Gracias por leer y comentar, y muchos saludos y abrazos para ustedes público.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Mentre t'allontani stai con me forever

**R****é****quiem.**

_(__…__mentre t__'allontani stai con me forever…*__)_

_._

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Notas: Negación de derechos de autor, salvo la idea de la historia. ¡Todos: pecho tierra, se viene la bomba atómica!

**Pido disculpas por esta fatal dilación -pero conste que avise…- en la que me he mantenido, pus si no es una cosa, es la otra. Y por último, no había querido subir el capítulo porque en mi desesperación no hago las cosas bien y no siento que sea lo correcto entregarles algo mediocre. Así que he esperado hasta estar a gusto con el resultado. Y ¡aquí esta!**

Otras notas (abreviadas):

Semi- AU y OOC, pero no muy exagerado.

Habrá muerte de personajes. Aviso desde ya por aquello de "linchen al autor(a)".

**Me voy a tardar a****ñ****os en actualizar esta historia, pero he de acabarla. As****í**** es amigos la escuela deja pocas horas para los pasatiempos.**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_Andando, deje mis pasos detrás…_

_Ahora, mi maleta de recuerdos comenzare a llenar._

* * *

El profesor Simmons vio salir por último a Pipood armando barulla con sus amigos de curso, y con él el pasillo quedo silencioso. Y mientras se alejaban, él pensaba en lo hambriento que se sentía, y que se le antojaba almorzar pudin para el postre, pasta y la ensalada que servirían ese día en el comedor.

Así que se apresuro para guardar los trabajos que quince minutos antes había estado calificando mientras su clase realizaba un ejercicio individual. Realizando esta actividad su mano golpeo una carpeta y esta cayó al suelo con sonido fuerte y seco.

Pero ni esto logro despertar a Arnold, que a mitad del ejercicio se había rendido por fin al sueño. Y Simmons tampoco noto que Arnold permanecía en el aula.

Cuando recogía los documentos de la carpeta su vista se encontró con la lista de asistencia del grupo. Hoy habían faltado cinco alumnos, para su consternación. Repaso la lista una vez más, como lo había hecho luego de tomar asistencia y contemplar las faltas anotadas en ella, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, tal vez por lo feas que se veían ahí las marcas.

Al quitar la vista de la hoja, por fin se percato de Arnold, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza sobre el escritorio a modo de almohada.

Por un momento se sintió avanzar para despertarlo y mandarlo a tomar el almuerzo, pero luego desistió diciéndose que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, pues por la forma en que lo hacía parecía que por fin estaba realmente relajado. Por el bien del chico lo dejo olvidar unos minutos su estresante rutina.

En lugar de ello, tomo una hoja para notas y escribió, a excepción del apellido Pataki, cuatro de los cinco nombres de sus alumnos faltantes. Por Helga no tenía que preocuparse, ya que estaba al tanto del motivo de su inasistencia, pues sus padres se lo habían informado prontamente.

Un minuto después, se encontraba saliendo rumbo a la oficina de asuntos escolares, para que las secretarias llamaran a las familias de los chicos y preguntaran la razón de su ausencia. Y obviamente, su almuerzo se tendría que retrasar un par de minuto.

Se volvió a frotar los ojos que le pesaban de sueño. Había creído escuchar un estruendo a su espalda, y la voz de Helga, que no sabía de qué dirección provenía, llamándolo. Así que había girado bruscamente, desconcertado.

- ¡Oye, Arnold!-la alegre y risueña voz de Helga reverbero en la estancia.

Miraba contrariado el fondo del saló, no había compañeros haciendo ejercicios ni… nada en realidad, no había nadie.

- ¡Ey, Arnold!- susurro Helga distrayéndola de su atolondrada y pasmosa inspección- Estoy aquí…

Y efectivamente, Helga estaba al frente, recargada contra la puerta del aula. Dicha puerta estaba cerrada, y en su pose podía saber que lo tenía atrapado. Pero el tenía demasiado sueño como para prestarle atención. Aunque claro que estaba feliz de verla después de varios días de ausencia.

- ¿Una noche fatal, eh, Arnold?- dijo, aún sin moverse de su lugar.

Arnold, que se había recostado nuevamente sobre sus brazos cruzados y con la cara vuelta hacía la pared, giro el rostro para ver a Helga o medio verla. Al menos con estar en esa posición él quería hacerle ver que la escuchaba. Pero no respondió. En verdad tenía mucho sueño.

- Alabo tu elocuencia…- bromeo Helga.

Arnold alzo la cabeza y recargo su mejilla izquierda contra su palma de su mano izquierda. Helga lo observaba atentamente abrir y cerrar los ojos tratando de evitar el sueño. Ella miro hacia otro lado, todo en rededor sin perder detalle del aula.

Frente a ella estaba el escritorio del señor Simmons, anteriormente ocupado por Hans van Nistelrooy, repleto de carpetas y hojas, y más trabajos que seguramente habían realizado la semana anterior.

Había un portalápices decorado con conchitas de mar, algunas tenían rayos obscuros sin ser negros y pinceladas de un color claro; el portalápices contenía una regla y un compás, así como dos lápices y un bicolor. La pluma probablemente se la había llevado prendida en la bolsa de la camisa o estaba sepultada debajo de los documentos.

Había un retrato también, uno con toda la clase reunida. La foto había sido tomada unos días antes de vacaciones de fin de curso, del quinto curso. Asumiendo que ya no estarían juntos. En el mismo portarretratos el maestro había colocado fotos tamaño infantil de los miembros de su familia.

Sin ver a Arnold poso la vista en la ventana, los alegres colores del medio día se colocaban silencios, dándole un aire confortable al salón. Lo que más le gusto a Helga de aquella escena fueron los destellos dorados que le arrancaba el sol al cabello de Arnold, las sombras de las bancas desparramándose por el suelo. Y las medias figuras de los retratos de los presidentes de la nación que se ocultaban a sus ojos por causa del sol.

Arnold adormilado la contemplo a ella. Y a su parecer ella observaba con detenimiento el armario al fondo del salón. Allí había una maqueta del sistema solar y un mapa del mundo suspendido cinco centímetros por arriba de éste. Había algunos libros, materiales varios para trabajar en actividades manuales, una pecera vacía y… algunos objetos y trabajos olvidados por las generaciones anteriores. O que precisamente por ser de generaciones anteriores es que estaban ahí, como recordando que alguna vez tal o cual alumno había tomado clase en esa misma aula.

En algún momento volvió a abrir los ojos, Helga no lo miraba a él sino a sus manos que jugaban con el dobladillo de su manga derecha. No lo había notado, ella había vuelto a usar su perpetuo vestido rosa y su camisa blanca, aunque la que usaba en esta ocasión era de mangas largas. El moño rosa estaba situado en su cabeza sosteniendo la media coleta de su peinado. Su fleco caía cubriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés aquí…- le dijo. Su voz sonó suave y parsimoniosa debido al sueño que aun no lo abandonaba.

- ¿Sí?... A mí también, tenía ganas de volver- le respondió ella quedamente, como si en realidad no sintiera la felicidad que trataban de expresar sus palabras.

- Me imagino… - Entonces hubo un silencio enorme que no pudo franquear. Se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido. Entre parpadeo y parpadeo, Helga le había regalado una sonrisa conciliadora, contario a lo que normalmente haría de verse ignorada.

- ¿Y cómo esta Olga?- le pregunto, sus ojos se habían vuelto a cerrar y tenía ganas de quedarse así hasta que el sopor se fuera.

- Recuperándose.

- Me… a-legra…- bostezo. Helga cambio el apoyo de su peso de un pie a otro, o quizá quería atravesar la distancia que los separaba.

- Arnold…- Pero, al parecer desistió. Por el momento.

- ¿M?-

- Yo…- forzó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos.

- ¿Podemos hablar otro día, Helga? Es que en verdad tengo mucho sueño y…

- Quizá no sea posible, Arnold

- ¿Por…?

- Bueno… tú y yo…

- ¿uh?

- …como que no nos llevamos muy bien, ¿no?

- sí… como que eso… pero esta-mos hablando, ¿no podemos… otro día?

- sí, hablamos… Ahora no hay nadie, ves lo que digo…- abarco todo el salón con un movimiento de brazo al señalar. Arnold giro apenas el rostro, sus ojos medio cerrados.

- ¡oh!- pareció comprender… Helga se irguió sobre su eje y se corrió hacia la derecha mientras que su mano buscaba la manija de la puerta para abrirla…

- Tengo que irme…-¿te vas? Murmuro Arnold, sin voz-, la clase ya va a empezar… y me escape de casa ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?- Su cerebro embotado en cambio no pudo procesar y expresarle que era muy seguro que sus padres estuvieran preocupados por ella. Tal vez porque el hecho de que se iba no le parecía agradable. Después de todo, hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella de esa manera tan amena.

- Tenía ganas de verte- sentencio sin pena y segura de lo que decía. Arnold en cambio cerró los ojos y no por el sueño. Sentía que así no escuchaba una mentira, pues sus palabras más bien le sonaban a "te extraño". ¿Y cómo podía ser eso si ella estaba con Gerald?

- Lo siento…- esta vez si había pena en su voz. No pena de vergüenza sino de arrepentimiento. Arnold se sintió mal, dividido entre sus propios sentimientos y la lealtad que a pesar de todo le tenía a su amigo. No quería que Helga se retractara, aun si, de alguna forma, eso significara que ambos engañaran a Gerald. Tampoco quería aceptar la idea de que si Helga en algún momento le llegara a decir que lo quería, y que parecía era el caso, no fuera como él había anhelado. Se sintió mal por interpretar erróneamente los sentimientos de Helga, seguramente eso la mortificaba.

Temiendo que se fuera, pues tal vez su descontento la hacía partir, y que no tuvieran otra oportunidad de hablar por cualquier motivo, por su distancia principalmente dijo:

- No, no… yo lo siento- dudo un momento y en cuanto sus labios se despegaron para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, un montón de disculpas por todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos a lo largo de esos mese, salieron sin proponérselo.

- siento… no haberte escuchado ni aceptado tus disculpas y ser un tonto y… tantas cosas Helga- había ocultado su cara entre sus manos, estaba demasiado avergonzado para verla de frente.

- yo también lo siento, Arnold, nunca debí decir aquellas cosas, ni hacer tantas otras… Nunca debí lastimarte- dijo ella al tiempo que él.

Ambos siguieron disculpándose sin escuchar al otro realmente. Ambos derramando lágrimas conciliatorias. Disculpándose por sus actitudes, por sus malos pensamientos, por las palabras dichas, por las que se callaron. Por no haberse perdonado…

- Yo estoy segura que- estaba diciendo ella, cuando Arnold realmente escucho, pues ella hablaba de sus padres- tus padres te quieren y donde quiera que estén estarán ansiosos de volver a verte, Arnold- él sabía que tenía que responder a ese gesto, pues el día que pelearon al argumento contrario al que había dicho ella, ahora, él había respondido que los padres de Helga no la amaban. Pero no supo que decir…

No por maldad, pero la verdad cómo podría refutarla.

Había alzado la mirada y murmuro un estrangulado gracias…Helga derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y quiso decir algo para contradecir lo dicho en aquella ocasión pero ella negó, él bajo la mirada apenado.

- No es que mis padres no me quieran…- lo excuso ella- a estas alturas no es secreto que mi familia sea disfuncional. Hablamos poco, convivimos menos. Cada quien está aislado por su propia soledad y… El miedo no es buen consejero…

- No. No lo es…

- Y no es que no me amen, lo acabo de descubrir…- ella avanzo hacía él, y Arnold se levanto torpemente de su asiento. Ahora él era unos centímetros más alto que ella- lo que pasa…- ella acerco su mano al rostro de Arnold sin llegar a tocarlo. El quiso inclinarse para obtener la caricia, pero en ese momento se le hacía inalcanzable, y no quería que Helga se alejara más de él.

- Lo que pasa es que no sabemos otra forma de amar… Así somos nosotros… Olga en su mundo tan perfecto para llamar la atención de papá y mamá… Mamá rebasada por su falta de ánimo y glorias perdidas… no sé por qué realmente. Papá buscando el amor en la gloria… Absolutamente equivocados, todos…

- Helga… - ¿Formas de amar? Reflexionaba él. Concluyo que efectivamente había formas de amar. La de los padres, por ejemplo. Los suyos lo amaban tanto que decidieron no arriesgarlo al peligro y dejarlo con sus abuelos, mientras volvían. Los de ella, que seguramente no había recibido una educación sentimental más adecuada y expresaban como podían sus propios sentimientos.

- Pero me aman- Helga sólo repetía un patrón equivoco de expresión sentimental. Él quería mostrarle otra forma de amar…

- Sí, te aman…- Quizá Gerald se la enseñara.

- A lo Pataki… pero me aman- tal vez en el futuro ellos pudieran por fin hablar de sus sentimientos. No lo veía adecuado en ese momento pues ella ya tenía una vida complicada.

- Claro- Iría paso por paso, y luego…

- Y yo…- ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron- tengo que…- dio un paso atrás- tengo que irme

- Yo te…- ella siguió alejándose. Era mejor así-, Helga… - había regresado imprevistamente y le había plantado un beso imperceptible sobre los labios.

Ahora sobre su asiento, Arnold se llevo los dedos medio e índice a los labios para cerciorarse que el beso seguía ahí. No sabía qué pensar, ni mucho menos que significaba.

Sí, pronto… Pronto descubrirían su particular forma de amar.

Parpadeo varias veces, desterrando así las lágrimas que insistían en salir.

- No llores más, Arnold… me gustas más cuando tus ojos claro me miran sin pena ni lágrimas, cuando ríes y tu sonrisa los ilumina…- aun sonrojado él asintió.

Quizás, una promesa.

- Ahora, vuelve adormir… Chico listo- susurro, su mano estaba sobre la manija otra vez. Él sonrió y Helga salió por fin.

Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos… las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban el beso de Helga.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, supo que se había vuelto a quedar dormido, mientras meditaba que haría en adelante. Aun no se hacía a la idea de no confesarse de inmediato a Helga.

Los otros chicos fueron entrando en tropel al aula, sin prestarle mayor atención. Pero no le importo, mejor así a que le preguntaran a que se debía el fantasma de sus lágrimas…

El miro a Rhonda y Nadin platicando con Sheena en un grupo, a Lorenzo y Pipood y otros chicos en otro, a Sid, Stinky y Harold hablando con Eugin y Curly… Pero no le importaba ser excluido de sus conversaciones.

En cambio se perdió en el recuero del aquel efímero beso.

Algo paso a fuera que alerto a la clase. Miro aun sin comprender. Los chicos se habían arremolinado en la puerta después de haber escuchado un lastimero "¡no!"

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto a Pipood, que era el más cercano a él.

- El profesor Simmons está llorando.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

Cuando Pipood iba a responder, escucharon la voz triste de Warts llamándolos al orden.

- Niños, niños… por favor compórtense y vayan a sus lugares…- pidió. Todos tomaron asiento y el director por fin pudo entrar, detrás de él lo hizo Simmons.

La clase los miraba angustiada. ¿Qué pasa? Se preguntaban todos. ¿Por qué llora?

- Tengo que darles una terrible noticia- Simmons sollozó una vez más- está mañana… No…Durante la madrugada del día de hoy…- dejo de escuchar, sus ojos buscaron el lugar vacío. Ese día habían faltado Brainy, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe y Lila…- falleció…- un zumbido ensordecedor se instalo en sus oídos, no quería escuchar, no quería- … por falla respiratoria…-

No era verdad.

Estaba mintiendo.

¡No!

Su mente gritaba, no podía procesar lo que escuchaba.

No quería.

- … guardemos un minuto de silencio por nu-e-est-r-…

_

* * *

__De este álbum, escogeré mis viejos pasos de los que no puedo llevar:_

_Los que están colgados en los retratos de nuestro momentos dichosos,_

_los que guarde en una caja chica y enterré en el jardín de nuestros pecados,_

_en tus memorias… _

* * *

**D****í****as antes: mi****é****rcoles, tercera semana de octubre**

¡Gerald!

Salió huyendo.

Su voz todavía sonaba en sus oídos…

Suplicante.

- ¡Gerald! – le gritaba con desesperación.

- ¡Gerald!- …con terror impreso en cada uno de sus gestos.

… su imagen, ella, el desamparo personificado, grabada en un sus pupilas.

Aberrante.

Una vez miro hacia atrás. Y ante él se irguió la fachada de ladrillos y concreto de la P. S. 118, no eran Gerald y Helga aferrados en un abrazo tan…

Sólo un edificio, no ellos.

Phoebe lo vio irse. Lila aferrada a sus brazos lloraba con el dolor de la impotencia sacudiendo su delgado cuerpo. Tuvo ganas de abofetearla, no sin razón aparente. Pero contrariamente a sus furibundos deseos de hacerla callar, la apretujo en un abrazo. Porque de no hacerlo, cualquiera cosa, ella también rompería en llanto.

- ¡Es tarde, Phoebe! ¡Muy tarde!

Phoebe no quería pensar en el peso de aquella sentencia. Así que sólo arrastro a Lila hacía el suelo para sentarla, y sentarse junto a ella.

Y aunque ella sabía que lo que pretendía Lila terminaría así, no estaba preparada…, no tenía la más mínima idea del alcance de eso…, no sabía en verdad cómo los iba afectar.

Brainy las encontró así: abrazadas, sentadas al pie de la escalera que daba acceso al edificio principal de la escuela, él único. Phoebe dándole consuelo a Lila. Y por todo lo que había visto, porque él lo presencio todo, hasta el final, sabía que Phoebe no sólo consolaba a Lila sino a sus propias penas…

Y pensó que ambas eran egoístas.

Él era egoísta.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía apropósito.

El chirrido de las llantas de un carro estacionándose al frete de la escuela, del otro lado de la calle, lo saco de su caótica introspección.

Big Bob Pataki avanzaba hacía le escuela. En su andar apresurado se sentía el frenesí desesperado de su urgencia por abarcar distancias en unos cuantos pasos. Brainy se estremeció bajo la mirada iracunda del hombre, mirada que los traspasaba sin hacerlo realmente.

Miriam Pataki, por su lado, como si fuera la sombre de aquella gran mole…, venía detrás de él. Parecía deshacerse en cada paso que avanzaba. O que sus nervios la desarmarían en cualquier momento.

Figuras antagónicas. Complementos perfectos. Proyecciones precisas del ánimo de cada uno: Mientras él era la fortaleza de Miriam, reflejada; ella era la incertidumbre de Bob, igualmente personificada.

Al verlos pasar tan excitados, Brainy se hizo a un lado, aun si no era necesario. Phoebe lo busco interrogante. Y Lila, que no los había visto llegar, pero que si los sintió cuando pasaron por su lado, por el sentimiento que desprendían, también los miro interrogante y pronto una sensación de opresión comenzó a bajar por su garganta.

No hizo falta que la pregunta de Phoebe abandonara siquiera sus labios, él contesto presto, aunque no gustoso.

- …tuvo una crisis- dijo a media voz. Nunca pensó que soltar aquello costara tanto. Pero al final lo hizo con cierta alevosía.

- La han sedado… será trasladada al hospital…

Los labios de Lila hicieron una o perfecta, al tiempo que los brazos de Phoebe se deslizaban inánimes por su espalda, entonces Lila trato de aferrarla.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- acuso Phoebe que se revolvía en los brazos de Lila.

Brainy no dijo nada, pensaba que era justo lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. No se sentía satisfecho de todos modos. Lejos de eso, se sentía vacío y ni verlas pelear producía una mejoría en su ánimo.

Lila había soltado a Phoebe, como si esta quemara. Sí, quizás ella fuera responsable.

La tromba Pataki paso una vez más por su lado, la enfermera los seguía y detrás iba Gerald y el profesor Simmons. También se les unieron varios alumnos curiosos.

Phoebe sabía que Brainy se había acercado como los demás a la reja para verlos partir. Que Simmons trataba de razonar con Gerald. Y que a su lado, Rhonda u otras chicas arrullaban a una llorosa Lila.

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca y para luego abrazarse. Su pecho apenas separado de sus piernas por sus brazos, bajo hasta donde su cintura lo permitió.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la salida presurosa de la familia Pataki, pero el momento más duro e impresionante fue ver la languidez de su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Lunes, tercera semana de octubre…**

Phoebe la aparto de su camino sin mucho tacto, asiéndola del brazo con fuerte apretón, llevándola lejos de las miradas y oídos indiscretos. Lila podía saber que Phoebe estaba bastante enojada aun dejando de lado las señales evidentes en sus gestos.

- ¡Pero qué pretendes, Lila!- le dijo. El resto de la población estudiantil iba y venía sin prestarles mayor atención.

- Bueno, si va a haber un mártir, mejor que no sea uno, ni dos, sino tres, ¿no te parece?- dijo Lila molesta también. Evidentemente Phoebe trato de esconder el gesto de sorpresa, por la aseveración.

- ¡AH!- jadeo- En ese caso… - su cerebro no estaba procesando tan rápido como debía- ¿Y tú muy solicita, no?- dijo finalmente…

- No, en realidad… Helga me dijo…-

- ¡Pero es que Helga es una estúpida, eso es lo que es! - silencio, Lila miraba hacía los chicos que se juntaban para ir a casa –… y a estas alturas su palabra no significa nada…

Ese día, después de clases, el sol proporcionaba una caricia agradable después de tantos días grises.

- ¿Por qué eres tú quien le cuida las espaldas a Helga, Phoebe, si ha sido ella quien te quito a Gerald? No, no me respondas, yo te lo diré: Porque la quieres, ella es tu mejor amiga, a pesar de todo. Todos nos apreciamos y…

- Todo esto con Arnold, es por ella… ¿cierto?- Lila asintió lentamente; evitando pensar con disgusto que ya antes trato de decirle- ¡Pero qué tonta es!

- Sí, lo es… ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?- la confronto pues no desistiría en su propósito.

- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?- Incrédulamente, Phoebe pensaba que confrontando a Lila, ésta dejaría de cortejar a Arnold tan tenazmente, por no decir descaradamente. Y este asunto se le hacía tan grotesco por el hecho de que hasta entonces Lila había demostrado ser dulce y comprensiva. Pero ahora parecía que era la temporada de "los patos tirándole a las escopetas". ¡Qué aberrante!

- Phoebe, por favor, no te entrometas… Arnold necesita…- Sí, se decía Phoebe. Él necesita, y no sólo él, a la ecuación podría sumársele Gerald, Brainy, ella misma con sus terribles deseos de llorar, y al paso que iba Lila, también ella se uniría al show… Pero de eso Lila hacía oídos sordos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que él necesita? ¡¿Qué sabe ella?!-

**

* * *

****Segunda semana de octubre****…**

**Sábado.**

Se despertó temprano y decidió que tenía que sacar todo los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza cual si fuera la ropa en la secadora. Así que tomo su diario y se dispuso a redactar las cosas más raras que vio o escucho durante la semana.

El viernes, no fue un día malo, en general. Fue un día de encontronazos, de cierta manera. La ironía estaba en que justamente la semana laboral terminaba en viernes, y ese viernes había sido la cereza de tan inusual semana.

Capitulando los eventos que redactaría en su diario se encontró viendo a la nada, sin saber que escribir a continuación.

* * *

**Viernes. **

- ¡Bob, estoy harta!- Ese viernes Arnold madrugo y cuando aún faltaba mucho para tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a la escuela, decidió que iría a pie. Así que no era extraño que en las inmediaciones de la escuela, se encontrara a algunos miembros de la familia Pataki, relativamente temprano.

La escena que presencio, en cambio, si se le hizo chocante. Más que nada porque no entendía de que iba el asunto. Los tres Pataki estaban fuera del automóvil de Bob Pataki. Olga estaba posicionada de tal forma que pudiera recibir el material escolar con que iba a trabajar con su clase, en el medio de Helga y Bob; los tres le daban la espalda a Arnold.

Pocos transeúntes caminaban por esa acera demasiado apresurados como para prestarles atención. Así que Arnold puedo acercarse cautelosamente sin ser visto.

- Olga, ya te lo dije, si quieres que esto continué, lo haremos a mi manera.- Al parecer Helga estaba teniendo uno de sus típicos berrinches. Mientras Bob, con toda la paciencia del mundo la escuchaba.

Él sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era algo bueno, sin embargo su curiosidad era mayor que él. Y decidió parapetarse detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Y si alguien lo vio de mal modo, a él no le importo, porque simplemente el intercambio era por demás intrigante.

- ¡Bob, pero esto no es co-m…!- Helga se cruzo de brazos y no termino la frase de tan indignada que estaba. Olga, su hermana mayor, iba recibiendo sus pertenecías mientras Bob, su padre, las sacaba del carro.

- ¡Basta, Olga!- Exclamo el hombre al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del copiloto de un portazo.

- ¡Te odio, Bob!- Olga meneo la cabeza y acomodo mejor su portafolio y los folders sobre sus piernas. A pesar de estar viendo a la profesora Pataki en silla de ruedas no registro ese hecho. Ni lo asocio a los comentarios que circulaban por los pasillos, ni que eran propiedad, incluso, de los chicos de su clase.

Pero ellos tenían razón, Olga Pataki estaba desmejorando con el paso de los días. Tan drásticamente que ahora no se le veía un solo día sin su silla de ruedas.

- "¡Helga, es Helga, papá!", se dice, señorita…- Helga hizo cara de circunstancia y sus brazos se descruzaron de inmediato.

- ¿fue… fue a propósito?- El señor Pataki gesticulo alzando una ceja. Luego se situó detrás de la silla de ruedas de Olga y comenzó a empujarla para llevarla del otro lado de la calle, hacia el recinto de la P.S. 118

Por sorprendente que fuera, Helga se aferro a una de las hazas de la silla para cruzar la calle como si fuera una niña de no más de cinco años.

No obstante de estar molesta con su padre.

Y el simple acto lo conmovió intensamente.

Todo ocurrió sin que ellos voltearan hacia él.

Luego, aun pudo escuchar que le decía el padre a su hija y que respondía esta a continuación porque justo en ese momento el tránsito por esa zona era nulo.

- Recuerda que tu hermana Olga también viene a clases y que la escuela me queda de paso. Así que… ¡Un detalle!... Sólo eso… Dame cualquier otra excusa y este jueguito infernal se termina por el bien de todos, ¿comprendes?

- Gerald me llevara de regreso a casa, como siempre…- Arnold los siguió tan de cerca como le fue posible para no delatar su presencia. Atravesó la calle a una distancia prudente de ellos.

- Bien. Ahora vete a clases, jovencita.- Helga no espero que le dijeran nada más y se marcho corriendo. Cuando Bob se percato de él, pues Olga lo había saludado, Arnold, devolviéndole el saludo, fingía atar las agujetas de sus zapatos. Entonces el hombre ya no le prestó atención.

Inmediatamente después de que Bob ayudara a Olga a subir las escaleras de entrada, Lila lo intercepto. O… casi.

- ¡Wow!- dijo sujetándola para que no cayera debido al rebote que produjo su choque. Ella emitió un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¡Arnold!- dijo después- Lo siento no te vi…- recompuso su postura y lo saludo de beso en la mejilla, a lo que él correspondió con un saludo similar.

- Descuida, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención…- mientras ellos reiniciaban la marcha la calle recupero su bullicio habitual.

Grupos de tres y dos estudiantes madrugadores o alumnos solitarios se les adelantaron; uno de ellos corría desesperadamente, a saber qué era tan urgente para él.

Anduvieron su camino bastante callados hasta que Arnold le pregunto la razón de su evidente cansancio. Estaban en el pasillo donde se impartía su clase.

- No es nada, en cerio…- Lila parecía reticente a contarle y algo nerviosa- sólo cosas… cosas…- dijo.

- ¿Tienes problemas en casa?- insistió él.

- mm…- dudo antes de negar con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza, como si hubiera estado considerando mentir.- No, no Arnold. Sólo…sólo no puede dormir.

- Sólo… no… ¿pudiste dormir…?- Sopeso esa respuesta, pero antes de decirle que tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados para tratarse de la simple irritación debido a la falta de sueño, habían llegado a la puerta de su aula y sus especulaciones de que había llorado se esfumaron al reconocer la presencia de Helga.

Y la reacción que tuvo Lila en cuanto la vio.

Arnold frunció el ceño en cuanto Lila prácticamente se escondió tras él. Luego empujada por otros alumnos entro. Arnold la interrogo con una ceja alzada, pero ella negó y se fue hasta su pupitre.

- Bue-buenos día Helga- tartamudeo sin verla realmente.

Y a diferencia de otros días Helga respondió con un simple "buenos…"; porque de ser un día habitual, su vocero-novio, Gerald, habría respondido el saludo por ella. O Brainy en su caso. Pero hoy ellos no estaban presentes, todavía.

Y para Arnold era tan glorioso volver a escuchar su voz… (ya rara vez hablaba), que simplemente dejo pasar lo que sea que estaba aconteciendo entre las chicas. Miro a Helga por largo rato, sin conseguir, a fuerza de incomodidad, que ella volteara y le dirigiera su típico y casi olvidado "qué estas mirando Arnold-o/Cabeza de Balón/Melenudo/'Chico listo'/Zopenco/etc., etc., etc.…".

En cambio escucho fuerte y claro:

- ¿Qué se supone que estas mirando 'Zopenco'? – departe del novio ultra celoso, Gerald.

- Gerald…- Estuvo a punto de replicar algo más, pero el "oh… bueno" consternado de Lila lo interrumpió. Brainy estaba levantándose de la primera banca, tras la cual ella estaba sentada.

Enseguida entro el profesor Simmons.

- Buenos días chicos, veo que han madrugado hoy…

- Buenos días profesor- contestaron al unísono. Unos más entusiasmados que otros. Y conforme el resto de la clase iba entrando, cada uno repitió el saludo.

La jornada siguió como de costumbre. (_¡Hazme el favor!)_ De vez en cuando la clase rompía en carcajadas por los ocasionales comentarios de Gerald _(¿porqué a él sí se le pegaron los malos hábitos de ella y a mí no?)_, el vocero de Helga _(…eso tiene sentido…)_; las instrucciones del profesor _(…y si pregunto, no mejor no seguro se burla de mí…)_ y la cátedra en general _(…una larga hora para almorzar…)_. Otras tantas, se veía interrumpida por las plumas rasgando el papel _(¡¿cómo voy a saberlo?! Yo no estuve allí…¡siguiente-e!)_; sillas moviéndose, alumnos removiéndose sobre ellas _(bueno si un tren parte a la misma hora de la estación del norte, y ambos se encuentran a la mitad del camino, sólo por unos minutos…; pero mientras el tren A llega, el tren B está por salir… ¡ah, que horro!...)_; la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose por las salidas de los compañeros, ya sea a los sanitarios o las supuestas salidas a los sanitarios, por los ruidos que éstas dejaban pasar del exterior_(¡Por qué no dejan de salir, me desconcentro!)_; lápices o cuadernos cayendo al suelo, cuchicheos esporádicos, risitas; los pasos de Simmons llevándolo a recorrer el salón mientras ellos realizaban ejercicios y esas cosas _(si mejor paso a comprar verduras, el frigorífico esta casi vacío…)_.

La hora del almuerzo pasó sin pena ni gloria. Excepto por el glorioso momento en que Gerald y Helga parecían discutir.

¡Ah! La dichosa ambivalencia… Arnold podía estar feliz por ese simple y minúsculo hecho. O, fustigándose por alta traición a su amigo de toda la vida…

_¡Qué bella es la vida! _Sí, es una ironía.

- ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!- le dijo. Luego, entonces, Gerald se aparto de Helga, no muy lejos de todas formas. Brainy y Lila se acercaron a Helga. La chica de trencitas abrazo a La ama y señora de Betsy y Los cinco vengadores…

¡Oh, sí! Así es… Esa fue la reacción que tuvieron los más cercanos al grupo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a Rhonda y Nadin, Harold, Stinky, Sid… Quienes "discretamente" observaban el "inaudito" espectáculo, la primer pelea de Helga y Gerald. Y si ellos creían que ese noviazgo se acabaría ahí, se equivocaron.

Después de todo el hecho de Lila estuviera hablando con Helga de… vaya a saber qué cosa, cuando llegaron a pensar en sus mentecitas perversas de niños de sexto año, que Gerald tuvo un desliz con Lila _(¡las cosas que se inventan!)_ o Phoebe, era la cosa más desconcertante del mundo. Obviamente no iban a cortar y "van muy en cerio, ¿no?".

Aunque por la forma en que Phoebe le daba palmaditas en el brazo a Gerald, podría parecer que lo podría estar consolando porque aun no podía terminar con Helga y debía resignarse. Por cierto, ¿de dónde salió Phoebe?

Sin embargo eso no era lo que veían, porque al instante siguiente Gerald se abalanzaba furioso sobre los metiches.

Arnold no lo vio venir porque al perderlos un momento de vista, habiendo girado al escuchar a alguien riendo de otro asunto a su derecha, y además estaba por detrás de sus compañeros de clase, se distrajo de lo que ocurría a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

Así que Phoebe no lo estaba consolando sino todo lo contrario, alertándolo de los mirones.

Simultáneamente Lila se retiraba de Helga, ésta a su vez buscaba a Gerald, y él al tiempo que gritaba "¿Se les perdió algo, 'Zopencos'?, quedaba cara a cara con Arnold…

Los ojos de Gerald se hicieron dos rendijas muy apretadas… Arnold en algún momento se envalentono pero dudaba que fuera capaz de llegar a los golpes con Gerald por una cosa de nada… ¿O, sí?

Trago pesado y si no fuera porque Helga intervino, sujetando la mano de Gerald, llamando su atención, quién sabe qué habría pasado.

Arnold supo que esa oportunidad de retirarse inmaculado se le estaba escapando de las manos y, sin embargo, permaneció clavado en su sitio, frente a ellos.

Así que estuvo en primera fila para ver como Helga buscaba refugio entre los brazos de Gerald…Como este la cubría sin mayor reparo y le prodigaba…

Se fue… No tenía por qué estar presenciando eso.

Más tarde, sin embargo, parecía que aun estaba frente a ellos sin, ninguno, haberse movido de su sitio.

La voz estrangulada de Helga, escapando amortiguada de entre ellos, seguía sonando en sus oídos como si la misma Helga se lo hubiera dicho a él al oído recientemente.

…_esta hecho… _

Y en su pupila el abrazo cargado de significado de Gerald –en ningún momento lo vio a la cara-, abrazo que se había estrechado más,seguía grabado como con tinta indeleble.

Escena que sólo podía ser remplazada por otra más perturbadora que la de Gerald y Helga abrazándose.

Simmons sosteniendo a un gimiente Gerald.

Ambos lloraban con tanta desesperación que en aquella aula se podía palpar su dolor. Arnold no sabía cómo es que comprendía aquello, pero él lo sabía.

Pero esta vez no fueron las palabras de Helga las que se quedaron martillando sus tímpanos, sino las de Gerald.

… _mo s-si… co-como si, si… (gemido lastimero)… m-me 'stv'-era' dej-ej-jando-o…_

¿Qué… qué significa esto?, pensaba luego de detener su atolondrada huida.

Necesitaba tiempo para meditar.

Porque todo el mundo andaba de cabeza y al parecer él era el único fuera de contexto.

* * *

**Lunes.**

Estaba enfurecido porque sus papás no querían llevarlo con ellos. Y a pesar de que se decía que ellos tenían razón, en ese momento no lo podía explicar. Una, incluso dos veces pensó que dejar a sus abuelos era un gran error, que era un golpe bajo…, que su partida les ocasionaría un gran dolor y la tristeza los podría consumir. Que si morían sería su culpa.

Aun así, se aferro a ir con ellos. Así que partirían apenas terminara el día. Sus padres le pidieron que hiciera las maletas mientras ellos arreglaban lo de su viaje.

Subió presto a su cuarto.

Del cajón de su escritorio saco cajas muy pequeñas y allí comenzó a guardar sus pertenecías. En una pequeña valija junto una muda de vestir, cepillo y pasta de dientes, un porta retratos de sus abuelos, el libro rosa, un lápiz, su pasaporte. Luego siguió amontonando cajas y cajas en miniatura y algunas del tamaño de una persona adulta. Todas ellas repletas de pertenencia que si se hubiera detenido a pensar, habría resuelto que era algo absurdo.

En algún momento debió de fatigarse porque se tendió sobre la cama revuelta y observo hacia arriba.

El enorme traga luz desbordante de atardecer, la claridad cediendo a las sombras y el ambiente templándose. Calma, silencio y la distancia con sus sonidos de ecos desvanecidos de motores ronroneantes que se alejan.

Quieto. Todo quieto… como él en sus reflexiones.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Stella entro por ella. El cuarto ya estaba en penumbras. Y pensó… se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

El cuarto estaba a obscuras y sumido en un silencio tal que sólo era propio de la media noche.

- ¡se me olvido!- le dijo a su madre al tiempo que esta lo retenía para no levantarse.

- No importa Arnold…- levanto las sabanas para taparlo- Podemos viajar otro día- y lo arropo. Arnold se dejo hacer no muy convencido.

- …en verdad quería ir con ustedes, mamá- ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- lo sé, hijo; lo sé, amor…- por alguna razón sentía que la voz de su madre tardaba en desvanecerse horas enteras. Que persistía incluso ante la negrura de su inconsciencia.

Con el siguiente movimiento de balanceo, Arnold gimió quejumbroso. ¡Se había vuelto a quedar dormido! Estaba boca abajo, por lo que tuvo que girar para ver a su madre velando su sueño. Y no debió pasar mucho esta vez porque aun era de noche. Lo sabía por la penumbra del lugar. Sin embargo no era la figura de su madre quien lo observaba. Helga estaba sentada a los pies de su cama.

No supo porque le estaba preguntando –lo sabía aunque no escuchaba su voz- quién era el hombre del retrato.

-… ¿un… un hombre?-duda antes de contestar.

- sí…- dice Helga (que viste el uniforme de un medico, y que además aparenta la edad de un adulto), y gira el retrato para verlo ella misma, como si jamás hubiera visto el contenido del mismo- ¿sabes quién es este hombre?- le ha vuelto a mostrar el retrato, su paciente ha asentido.

Él se sabe su paciente. Aunque ignora por qué.

La Helga que está delante de él le recuerda vagamente a la psicóloga que los visito hace algún tiempo.

Bliss, cree recordar que así se llama.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta ella y espera con paciencia la respuesta.

- un hombre… ¿Papá?... Lo conozco- gira hacia la puerta cerrada y señala antes de añadir – está esperándome allá afuera.

Pero él sabe que ese hombre no es su padre. Más bien, por el semblante serio y gruñón, cree ver en la fotografía al señor Pataki, sin embargo tampoco es él, sino el profesor Hans.

- Muy bien, eso ha estado muy bien, cariño – dice con plena convicción de que nada está bien, aun así finge y Arnold lo sabe- Ahora probemos con otra lamina…- muestra el dibujo y pregunta- ¿Qué ves aquí?

Su paciente se exalta y se impulsa hasta quedar en la orilla del sillón donde ha permanecido toda la consulta. No se dio cuenta cuándo su cama dejo de serlo, pero no le causa mayor conmoción, contrario a lo que está pasando con él. Sabe la respuesta y ésta baila en la punta de su lengua.

En su rostro se ve que ha reconocido el objeto que se le muestra. Y también el esfuerzo que hace por recordar el término adecuado para definirlo.

Frunce el seño y dice: Son esas cosas blancas que están en la boca y que sirven para comer…

Ella asiente y anota algunas observaciones en su libreta.

¡Oye, Arnold!

Es lo primero que escucha al cobrar conciencia del lugar en que se encuentra. Estaba soñando. Aun con el reloj sonando, deja que esa idea penetre en su cerebro perfectamente. Se empapa de ese hecho porque el sueño ha sido tan desconcertante que no cree ver diferencia de la realidad.

¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Oye, Ar-uuunsl!

Al fin desconecta su despertador y se levanta listo para un nuevo día. Se apresura a la ducha, más tarde se lava los dientes, se peina y se viste. Pero a pasar de haberse bañado, siente la esencia de aquel sueño desprenderse de él.

Mas no le da importancia y se dice que si vuelve a tener un sueño así de desconcertante de inmediato acudirá a su abuelo, pues sabe por experiencia propia cómo la alteración de su sueño puede alterar su día a día y no quiere que las consecuencias lleguen al extremo, como la vez que Abner lo salvo de ser atropellado.

* * *

_Y los días vienes…_

_Y los días van…_

_Y el rubor de tus mejillas me invita a probar_

_Y tus silentes labios serán fantasmas atormentando entre mis sueños._

_Y Un día de estos me dirás "hola", aun sin pensarlo (cosas de la buena educación, parecidas a costumbre)_

_Y a otro me quedaré con el "Adiós" en una mano_

_y con el corazón estrujado en la otra…_

_Y un día de estos te sorprenderé con un "te quiero"…_

_Y al otro no habrá una razón para decir "Adiós"_

* * *

**Septiembre. Tercera semana**

Despertó sobresaltada; su cabello, que enmarcaba su rostro, estaba empapado por el pegajoso sudor. Temblando se replegó sobre sí, abrazando su rodillas y escondiendo su cara llorosa en aquel hueco. Había sido sólo un sueño, se repetía. Sólo un terrible sueño, del que no podía escapar.

¡Grauuuu!

Giro hacia la izquierda. Y ese movimiento en espiral, que hacia el agua al bajar, la tenía en una especie de trance. Transparente líquido girando hacia la izquierda, en una espiral interminable…

Su cuerpo se recostaba en la estructura blanca, su brazo derecho servía de apoyo, su mano retraía en un puño a intervalos de tiempo marcado por los espasmos, y su cara prácticamente colgaba hacia el interior de la espirar del agua. Su piel pálida se estremecía por las brisas del aire acondicionado, su frente estaba surcada de perlas trasparente.

Lágrimas clandestinas abandonaban sus ojos al precipitarse. No había llanto porque técnicamente ella no estaba llorando. Era una reacción que acompañaba a las arcadas que constantemente agitaban su débil cuerpo.

El típico grauuuu del agua al bajar reverbero en la estancia. Con dificultad se incorporo y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos para asearse meticulosamente, pero había sido ingenuo de su parte creer que las molestias terminarían tan pronto cuando de hecho, con el paso del tiempo, era evidente que los episodios se prolongaban. Así que con resignación se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto de baño y se desplomo recargada contra la puerta esperando el nuevo ataque de nauseas.

El tanque se estaba llenando.

_- __¿__Lila, amor__…__, mam__á__ est__á__ aqu__í__?... __–__ Lila mira hacia la puerta. Su habitaci__ó__n se va oscureciendo con los tonos ocres del sol. Las cortinas no se mece a causa de la brisa vespertina, la ventana permanece cerrada. _

_- La gotita gira lentamente hasta caer__…__- Niega silenciosamente cuando ella no est__á__ bajo el dintel. Entonces gira parsimoniosamente y sigue dibujando sobre sus hojas de papel blanco, saturadas de figuras incomprensibles._

_Y mientras dibuja, a veces se detiene, se mece y canta algunas estrofas sueltas. _

_-__…__ Cayendo sue__ñ__a que es p__é__talo, que se mece entre el verde del mar y el azul del prado, que la arrulla la voz del viento y la cobija el calor del sol, y entonces sue__ñ__a que es gota y cae__…__- El silencio se prolonga, Lil__a se balancea adelante y atr__á__s, lentamente; la noche est__á__ llegando._

_Luego el proceso se repite y es un interminable monserga de __"¿__Lila, amor__…__, mam__á__ est__á__ aqu__í__?__"__ y silencios prolongados interrumpidos por el estribillo de una desconocida canci__ó__n. _

… _La gotita__ gira lentamente hasta caer__…_

- ¡Olga!- La luz dilato sus pupilas en cuanto ésta entro por la puerta abierta, Helga también entro.

- Hermanita bebé… Qué… qué haces despierta a esta hora- Su voz vacilante apenas formulaba algunas cuantas frases. Helga paso sus dedos por la frente sudorosa de Olga, apartando el cabello de la frente para sujetarlo mientras Olga volvía el estomago.

¿Había pasado la mayor parte de la madrugada ahí, sola y enferma?, se preguntaba Helga.

- Tú… qué haces levantada, con estos malestares y sola, Olga- Ella podía sentir a Helga moverse a su alrededor desenvolviéndose perfectamente, aparentemente sin una pisca de terror, o al menos eso es lo que ella percibía.

Helga por su parte contrasto su temperatura con la de Olga, ella estaba helada.

- Los medicamentos son muy agresivos- dijo Olga, luego de un prolongado silencio, en el que Helga sólo se ocupo de pasarle una tolla que estaba a la mano, y seca, por lo hombros para abrigarla.

- Supongo… Llamare a Bob para que te lleve a tu habitación…

* * *

**Septiembre; mi****é****rcoles****, segunda semana.**

Con tanto alboroto nadie se fijaba en él. Así que nadie lo cuestionaría por no participar en aquella actividad. Entonces él podía hacer lo que más le agradaba, observar a Helga. Tan minuciosamente que luego podría escribir un reporte detallado de cada segundo en la vida de la chica, podría aventurarse a conjeturar, incluso, lo que pensaba.

La observo largo rato. Riendo y aprovechando el cese a las hostilidades que existían entre ella y Arnold. Jugando a odiarlo y amándolo en secreto. Siendo simplemente Helga. Y por un momento fue ella, la chica que conoció tantos años atrás en el preescolar.

Pero… todo ocurrió tan rápido. Helga se desvaneció y él no había podido hacer nada por retenerla… Y no podía hacer nada por retenerla. Como no podía evitar que la briza le agitara los rubios cabellos de un lado a otro. Ni que el sol los hiciera brillar cual oro, o que en el claro-obscuro de la línea marcada desde la base de la cabeza hasta más allá de los hombros, toda la trayectoria de su cuello, esos hematomas, que no terminaban de desvanecerse, parecieran más amoratados.

Él la sostuvo y eso pareció confortarla.

Cuando regreso de la enfermería, la clase estaba en orden nuevamente y trabajaban con las raíces cuadradas. Todos se sorprendieron al verla entrar, puesto que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, incluso Arnold que desde que había visto entrar a Brainy lo miraba de tanto en tanto, como si comprobara algo que estaba más allá del entendimiento de Brainy, quien daba por sentado que Arnold sabía de la ausencia de Helga.

Pero fue Gerald el que había sonreído al verla entrar.

De haberlo visto Brainy, habría hecho una mueca en desacuerdo, como hacía a todo lo referente con Gerald y Helga. No, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que veía venir.

El profesor Simmons, que había tomado el puesto como titular del grupo luego de haberles anunciado que la madrugada del día anterior el profesor Hans Van… de apellido difícil de recordar, había fallecido, continuó la clase con normalidad.

* * *

**Martes, segunda semana.**

Helga había vuelto a llorar tanto ese día, como el día que Arnold busco a Gerald en la biblioteca; tanto como lo haría en el momento que le diera la oportunidad a Lila de conquistar a Arnold, sin que esta última lo supiera, claro. Porque Helga amaba a Arnold tan profundamente que antes de perderlo definitivamente y a manos de alguien no digna de él, lo cedería a una persona capaz de hacerlo feliz. Ella pensaba que Lila era la chica correcta. Pero ahora sus lágrimas eran por temor a perderlo.

Algún día, en un futuro no tan lejano, ella finalmente desistiría de Arnold y aceptaría su pérdida. Pero eso ahora no lo sabía. Y ella esperaba secretamente que Gerald cumpliera su palabra, aunque no lo manifestara, porque tenía tan pocas esperanzas a que aferrarse que Gerald y su promesa eran mejor consuelo que una realidad imperiosa e inamovible, tan triste...

Gerald, por su parte, hacía un buen rato que había dejado de sentirse en un mundo subjetivo en el que sólo ese tipo de situaciones pasaba. Pues, su sanidad le dictaba que no había mundos subjetivos, ni sueños, ni otra cosa que la realidad. De lo contrario el sería un ser desalmado, inhumano y carente de sentimientos. Pero no era así y los problemas de Helga se habían abierto una brecha en su corazón hasta conmoverlo y por fin inclinarlo a favor de Helga.

Tan lentamente como lo hace el amor. Porque ninguno se daba cuenta de que entre sus heridas y su cada vez más notoria empatía se estaba colocando un sentimiento inesperado. Nunca lo notarían. Salvo cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Amar también lleva tiempo, muchos aprendieron de esta experiencia, Gerald por supuesto.

Y el amor surge en las más diversas circunstancias, Helga no podría negarlo.

Si ellos lo hubieran sabido, tal como las cosas marchaban, quizá abrían tenido más cuidado, quizás abrían objetado… Quizás Gerald se habría alejado.

Quizá.

- ¿Quién es? – le había dicho ella, cuando la histeria embotaba su mente.

- Arnold – le había contestado él simplemente, un tanto exasperado por aquel juego tonto de Helga.

Pero no era un juego. Helga lo miro un minuto, dubitativa, luego molesta. Aun así, volvió a insistir. Para ella era clara la pregunta que le hacía a Gerald, pero para él no era tan evidente lo que la Pataki quería saber.

Helga miro una vez más el relicario entre sus manos; lo acerco y lo alejo de su vista como si tratara de enfocarlo mejor y exasperada soltó un bufido de irritación. Frunció el ceño. Sin apartar la vista del retrato volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién es?- Gerald sentado junto a ella por fin se digno a mirarla. Sujetaba el relicario con ambas manos, su mirada baja, le temblaban las manos y respiraba con dificultad. Se estaba hiperventilando.

Pero antes de interpretar todas las señales, ya había soltado su respuesta malhumorada.

- Arnold, ¿quién más, si no?- su rostro de pronto se volvió lívido. Él no estaba preparado para pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

- ¡Maldita sea, Gerald! Sé que es Arnold…lo que…- Gerald no necesitaba que ella terminara esa frase. Él comprendía.

- …lo que…- la voz de Helga quebrada y sus ojos se volvían lacrimosos, al punto del llanto

- … ¡Quiero decir que!- había intentado parecer ruda y controlada, pero eso que había salido de su boca era una patética excusa de voz.

Antes de hablar le restregó el retrato de Arnold, él apenas hizo una mueca, ya superada la primera y lejana impresión que el primer encuentro con ese objeto le había causado. Helga retrocedió un paso.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?- logro articular.

Luego de ello y al mismo tiempo que Helga emprendía la huida, algo a la altura del corazón de Gerald se desgarro.

Esa pregunta se podría interpretar de muchas maneras. ¿Por qué está en mi corazón?, literalmente hablando, tal vez no tanto, tomando en cuenta que un ser humano no cabe en un órgano tan pequeño, mejor dicho, ella se refería a por qué razón portaba una fotografía de Arnold en un relicario en forma de corazón. Donde por supuesto que cabe la imagen de una persona y entonces se cumple la premisa de porqué está en mi corazón.

Claro que en una interpretación más profunda "por qué está en mi corazón", podría significar "por me interesa él", "por qué _parece_ _que lo amo_". Parece que lo amo, siendo el _quid_ del asunto. Eso es lo que cuestionaba ella.

Y él también había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y no porque no lo conmoviera el pequeño gran drama preadolescente de Helga, al contrario, se decía que alguno de los tres, o cuatro o cinco -ya no le importaba por dónde iba la cuenta-, tendría que mantenerse cuerdo en esta ruleta de la vida. Porque el hecho de que Brainy estuviera haciendo de payaso alrededor de Helga no le parecía correcto. Que Phoebe se las diera de detective lo ponía contra la espada y la pared. Que Arnold en su "dramática" crisis de "soy un mártir y me subo por las paredes si está Helga y si no me tiro al río más cercano… porque está saliendo con Brainy" – porque… ¡ah! A él no se le había olvidado cómo se puso cuando los chicos habían hecho un comentario al respecto, instalando así la duda en Arnold, y sus posteriores alicaídas del quinto año y aquel ridículo delante de toda la escuela y Lila-… ¿Quién más? Ah, sí, si había que mencionar a otros no acabaría nunca.

Las caras estaban echadas y el veneno comenzaba a corre por sus venas: Y entonces tal vez todo comenzó por compasión, ninguno de los dos lo sabía realmente. Y aunque en el fondo su -¿eh…?- relación estaba cimentada en eso, para ellos dos todo era cuestión de voluntades. Pero si le pidieran a Gerald que dijera cuál fue su primer acercamiento como amigo –más que amigo y menos que novio- real hacia ella, él diría que fue ese. Cuando la había seguido por todo el parque y la había vuelto a abrazar hasta que ella se desahogara y él le prometiera que cada día en adelante le recordaría la razón de por qué Arnold estaba en su corazón, aun si él no conocía las verdaderas razones de Helga.

Ahora, Helga dormía recostada sobre su pecho, tan apacible que podría jurar, si no la conociera ya, que no era ella la gruñona del grupo. Sus dedos contrastaba contra la blanca piel de ella y los mechones rubios que le caían hacía la sien, mientras éstos revoloteaban acariciando su pelo.

* * *

**Agosto.**

**Lunes, segunda semana.**

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor

- Buenos días profesor Hans- respondió la clase a coro.

- Como les comentaba la clase pasada, lo primero que vamos a hacer hoy, será sortear las parejas para el trabajo final. Así que pongan sus nombres en un papelito y pásenlos al frente.

La clase estallo en murmullos de expectación. Aunque ya se conocían y la mayoría se llevaba bien, lo cierto era que no todos se compenetraban para trabajar dando un resultado poco satisfactorio. Todo era cuestión de caracteres, cosa que el profesor Hans quería cambiar.

Helga contemplo al hombre molesta. A pesar de haber tocado para ingresar, y no que la puerta estuviera cerrada, él la ignoro. La clase indiscreta, por supuesto, la miraba de soslayo sin dejar de realizar la actividad que se les había asignado hasta el momento.

- Señorita Pataki…-dijo el profesor irritado cuando Helga ingreso al aula, derecho a su lugar habitual.

- Señor "Helsing"…- contesto la chica. Los alumnos miraron y murmuraron, después de eso la jornada prosiguió.

Lo siguiente fueron los quince minutos más largos a esperar dentro del aula, todos a la espera de su pareja de trabajo. Helga simplemente observo por la ventana, sabía que no muchos desearían ser su pareja de trabajo.

En el patio, Olga observaba a sus alumnos realizar los ejercicios que el entrenador… ese hombre que se había casado con su amiga, la señorita…

- Y por último- El profesor Hans van Nistelrooy interrumpió sus contemplaciones.

- Nadin y Rhonda- las chicas que estaban más adelante chillaron de emoción, sobre todo Rhonda, porque se había librado de Helga, por casi nada. Gerald, una fila a su derecha y dos lugares por detrás de ella, intercambio una mirada de pena con Arnold.

- Bien, ahora que ya están los equipos, tomen una copia y pasen el resto a sus compañeros. Esta son las rubricas con que debe contar el trabajo y espero la entrega del primer reporte para la fecha acordada. Ahora si me hace el favor…-paso la vista por el aula, por un momento se detuvo en Helga- señor…-pero no le eligió a ella- Thadeus… lea las instrucciones.

**

* * *

**

_- Hay una diferencia enorme entre: qui__é__n fui por __é__l y__…__ quien soy por ti_

* * *

**Quinto año.**

Escapo de los brazos de su hermana apenas sentir que se ceñía sobre ella. Olga a veces era tan pesada, empalagosa, cursi y tan, pero tan ñoña que no sabía por qué aun no cometía suicidio o como mínimo le daba la loquera.

- Pues te hubieras quedado allá en el ártico, si querías obsequiarme algo- murmuro no tan sutilmente y Olga se echo a llorar.

- ¡Helga!- Tremendo coscorrón se llevo la susodicha.

- ¡Phoebe!- Giro con pánico, si la descubrían ahí su plan se echaba a perder.

Obviamente la obligaron a disculparse con su hermana, cosa que hizo no de muy buena voluntad. Y de no ser por que puso pies en pólvora, la abrían dejado castigada sin salir. ¡Tonta Olga! Helga no entendía por qué razón había ido de visita si aún faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños.

- Es de pésimo gusto espiar las conversaciones ajenas, Helga- le recrimino yendo hacia ella con los puños cerrados y los brazos en jarras. Helga se levanto de su escondite sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y pidiendo silencio a su amiga para no alertar a los chicos.

- ¡¿Helga?!- Aclamaron al unísono Arnold y Gerald.

- ¡Nos estabas espiando!- acuso Gerald.

- ¿A ti? – dijo Helga con tono de "y quién es su sano juicio quisiera espiarte a ti". Gerald hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentirse ofendido por el tono despectivo de la chica, los otros chicos también la miraron disgustados; pero también hizo una mueca despectiva por lo implícito de la pequeña frece.

De lo cual Helga se dio cuenta inmediatamente, porque se corrigió.

- No te equivoques…- estuvo a punto de decir Gerald, pero pudo contenerse al final. Aunque por descontado todos sabían que se dirigía a él- ¿Quién querría enterarse de las aburridísimas vidas de Geraldo-Pelos de escobeta y su inseparable amigo Arnoldo- Cabeza de Balón?

Gerald ahora le dio una mirada de suficiencia, como diciéndole "es tan obvio"; Arnold hizo gesto de ofendido; y Phoebe entorno los ojos a l cielo, suplicando paciencia.

- Eso tendrías que decírnoslo tú, Helga, si no por qué razón estarías metida ahí- dijo al fin Gerald al tiempo que señalaba un arbusto que estaba detrás de la banca metálica, tras del cual había un árbol grueso con un hueco que lo atravesaba de lado a lado y de sombra abundante.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- Gerald y Phoebe quisieron replicar, porque uno creía que tal vez no fuera posible, y la otra no lo creyó prudente – Meditando, por supuesto- incluso Arnold vio la mentira, pero todos fueron condescendientes con ella y lo dejaron pasar como verdad absoluta.

- ¿Allí adentro?- Arnold se inclino hacía el apretujado hueco del otro lado del arbusto, prefiriendo seguirle el juego aunque sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos, seguro un broma muy pesada, por suerte Phoebe los había alertado, sin querer (si le preguntan a ella).

- No es mi problema que hagan ese tipo de confidencias en un lugar público – Al instante ambos chicos se horrorizaron. Qué tanto y qué tan comprometedor era lo que estaban hablando-, además yo llegue primero, no es mi culpa si no se fijaron si tenían audiencia o no.- Claro que estaba mintiendo, pero eso ellos no lo sabían, y en caso contrario, no podían comprobarlo.

- Helga- reprocho Phoebe. ¿Es que esa niña no tenía decencia? ¿Acaso no habría sido prudente alertar de su presencia y ser honesta en lugar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y privadas? No, evidentemente, no.

Aprovechando la interrupción de Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold se retiraron del árbol para emprender la retirada antes de que Helga usara sus propias palabras en su contra o se inventara unas cuantas.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Pheb's…- Y ellas también se retiraron del árbol para tomar su propio camino.

- ¡Uy, que pesada eres!- recrimino Gerald yéndose del lugar, pero Helga, que tenía buen oído, lo escucho.

- ¡Anda, vete Geraldo! ¿O quieres que grite a los cuatro vientos tu idilio con…?- no alcanzo a decir con quien pues tres estridentes vocecitas la hicieron callar con un sonoro y angustiado ¡NO!

Los pajarillos cercanos a ellos piaron indignados y se marcharon, los transeúntes los quedaban mirando raro y se alejaban; incluso un ciclista fue distraído de su ruta y se fue a estampar con una fuente cercana.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Alguien no quiere que se sepan sus secretitos…- se siguió burlando. A Gerald le dieron unas terribles ganas de estrangularla, y ocultar su sonrojada cara en cualquier hueco, tal vez en el del árbol; Arnold entonces lo jalo para no tener problemas con ella.

Phoebe permaneció expectante hasta que se fueron los chicos.

- ¡Uf! Por un momento creí que me descubrían

- Helga, eso ha estado muy mal

- Si mamá…- fueron a sentarse a la banca que minutos antes ocuparan Arnold y Gerald- Ya no me regañes, ¿quieres, Pheb's?, ya tengo suficiente con Miriam y Bob… ¡Seguro me castigan hasta el final del curso! Todo por su tonta hija Olga.

- ¿Llego ya?

- Sí, esta mañana, según que para mi cumpleaños

- Aun falta

- Eso es lo que dije yo y la muy cursi se puso a llorar como una magdalena, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Bueno… Así le habrás contestado.

- Ay… No le puedes decir nada porque ya se pone a llorar por cualquier tontería

Febrero de aquel año no estaba siendo tan inclemente. Pero eso a Helga no le importaba mucho. Tenía mucha vida por delante para preocuparse por esas minucias. Ahora lo que le atañía era el regalo que deseaba comprarle a Arnold para su siguiente cumpleaños.

- Y entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?- Phoebe pregunto por fin. Se habían quedado en un estado de contemplación. Más por Phoebe que buscaba, Helga prefería hacerse la tonta y decir que no sabía qué cosa o a qué persona, silenciosamente. Helga también busco… nada en particular.

- Um, bueno… Logre escaparme de las garras de mis padres y de Olga.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías espiando conversaciones ajenas?- Helga rio con suficiencia.

- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías mi estimada Phoebe- la aludida sonrío con benevolencia.

- Estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para…- miro a todos lados- "Mantecado"- susurro al oído de Phoebe.

- No se te hace que aún falta mucho para su cumpleaños.- dijo retirándose de Helga

- Puede, pero quiero estar lista para la ocasión. ¿Qué tal si me toca comprar algo muy caro? No creo que Bob me quiera prestar después de "ultrajar a su alteza serenísima, Olga".

- Creo que un regalo hecho por ti misma le gustara más…

- Yo también lo pensaba, pero ve cómo quedo el anterior… No voy a pasar por lo mismo

- Como quieras, Helga… ¿Vas a regresar a tu casa a comer?

- No, mejor que no me aparezca por allá, por ahora…

- ¿Vienes a la mía entonces? Aquí ya está haciendo frío…

* * *

_El trac, trac de la caja musical va girando e inunda el mar_

_Y cuando pensamos que nada podría ir mal, entonces todo va mal_

_El diabólico sonido nos va enmarañando y con sus pinzas nos teje en la red…_

_Esta araña nos va a comer._

_Esta araña nos va a comer._

_Esta araña nos va a comer…_

_Yo te golpeo tan fuerte, creo que te he sacado la vida del cuerpo._

_No me respondas igual._

_Enmarañados y torcidos nos amamos y su infernal sonido nos va a comer…_

_Gira y gira, el traca trac, el mecanismo de esta vida no va a parar…_

_Entonces todo está mal, aunque pensamos que nada malo podría pasar._

_Yo pienso que si tú me amas, nada podría ir mal…aunque todo vaya mal_

_(Y aun si pensamos que puede mejorar, ¿qué estamos haciendo para mejorar?)_

_No me has dicho que me amas, y yo jamás lo confesare._

_La bailarina en su tutu rosa me mira con sorna y vuelve a girar._

_Se sonríe y me dice: "Cuando la música pare esa araña te va a comer…"_

_Y sus tuercas gimen oxidadas, parece que se va a romper. _

_Su ritmo imparcial marcha con nosotros sobre el hilo, pero se está quedando atrás. _

_Vayamos de la mano o separados y nunca dejes de escuchar la dulce melodía infernal del traca trac…_

* * *

- Arnold, escúchame…- Arnold sin embargo no escucho. Giro y comenzó a ir en dirección contraria. Helga se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

Phoebe miraba la escena un poco más atrás. Pasados unos minutos de privacidad creyó conveniente acercarse a su amiga. Helga comenzó a caminar cuando Phoebe estuvo a la par. Y no comentaron nada, fue Helga quien decidió hablar del tema.

- Crees que algún día me perdone…

- Sí, tal vez no pronto, pero lo hará. Después de todo, Arnold no es de esas personas que tienden a guardar rencor…

- Mm, no estoy segura, ya pasó una semana

- Recuerda que no fuiste muy amable con él- Helga iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Phoebe no la dejo- De hecho ninguno de los dos fue amable con el otro. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara?

- Definitivamente esto, no. Ojala él lo supiera…

- Lo sabrá… Sólo deja que se le pase y ya verás que te escucha.

Esa noche, Arnold volvió a soñar que estaba con sus padres teniendo aventuras por el mar. Pero al cabo de un rato, el sueño se torno en pesadilla y la tormenta azoto su apacible y relajado viaje en bote. Cuando todo se calmo, sus padres habían desaparecido.

Entonces despertó negando las palabras de Helga.

* * *

_La música nos está abandonando, me aferro a la idea de ti porque no estás aquí. _

_¿Hemos decidido caminar por rumbos separados?_

_Entonces voy contra reloj a un encuentro irreal y mientras sus fauces me muestran la negrura de mi olvido yo ruego:_

_._

Antes de que se marchite el sol vespertino;

antes de que se derrame la noche sobre nosotros

y sus dedos brunos acaricien nuestros rostros…

- ¡no mires como se inclina y me besa la sien…!-

Antes de que la aurora cubra mis pasos…

…Antes del nuevo día…

.

_(La melodía nos está agonizando)_

.

Antes quiero decirte (el sol aún no palidece).

Antes de que no haya tiempo, y sus labios ocupen los míos.

…Y su eterno silencio mi voz, por siempre.

Unas cuantas palabras, antes… -Los besos después-.

Antes de que la eternidad me encuentre entre sus brazos, quiero decirte…

Antes de que te olvide y que…

.

.

.

Una a una las maletas de viaje fueron desparramándose. Y las prendas de vestir, y los otros artículos que consideraron prudente llevar, iban marcando el curvo camino de todo lo que se quedaba atrás.

Una vorágine de colores descendentes, un arco perfecto. Un instante alargado en la eternidad del infinito…

El carro descendió por el barranco dando estrepitosos tumbos y volteretas. El grito desgarrador de su madre desvaneciéndose entre las múltiples capas del espacio intangible y la tormenta, y el persistente eco del rechinido de las llantas del tráiler descarrilado, y el estruendo de la colisión y el desesperado llamado de su padre en la distancia…, todas y cada una de esas voces eran como hilos finísimos de telaraña rompiéndose por la fuerza de la gravedad...

La Parca cortando los hilos de sus frágiles vidas con su filosa oz.

Sus gritos y los de ella entre mezclados. Los cristales rotos. Trozos de vidrio cortando sus carnes. Olga golpeando contra los sillones, el volante y la guantera; torcida en ángulos impensables para el elástico y frágil cuerpo humano.

Rocas y ramas, y los colores opacos de sus pertenecías, y las puertas arrancadas de pronto como si de hojas se tratara, y la lluvia, y sus lágrimas, y su propio cuerpo golpeando contra ella, hiriéndola… Descendiendo cuesta abajo…

_Y de pronto ella ya no estaba m__á__s en el carro._

.

.

.

_(Las oxidadas tuercas del carrusel musical no suenan más._

_Los engranes explotan alrededor, pero no sabré si tú los has percibido igual que yo…_

_-en su eco pasado, mi mano extendida a qué se aferro-_

_Como un eterno silencio avasallador)_

_._

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

35 páginas… y está historia se acaba en uno o dos capítulo más. Me gusto el resultado que obtuve, porque bueno estaba como en un bloqueo y con tantas cosas que hacer para la escuela… Pero ya está aquí por fin.

Antes de irme, recuerden todas mis recomendaciones –sean cuales sean esas- y no olviden dejar comentarios si les gusto y sino también, y por cualquier cosa que quieran decir de la historia, serán bienvenidos.

En la medida de lo posible iniciare el siguiente cap.

Pero, antes de actualizar Réquiem, me voy a dedicar a Títeres y muñecas porque la tengo muy olvidada. Así que voy a tardar en actualizar esta historia.

Por lo pronto me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana.

Les mando un gran abrazo y me deshago ante ustedes en mil y un gratitudes por leerme.

¡Gracias!

Hasta pronto.


	7. ANUNCIO

_**"La Sonrisa de Cheshire", **__los saluda cordialmente._

ESTIMADOS LECTORES:

De ante mano le pido una gran disculpa, por mi ausencia y por mi aparente falta de interés, y les agradezco que me haya acompañado hasta el momento.

Hace una semana comente el terrible deceso de mi memoria portatil, hoy quiero agradecerle a Megu por su solicita ayuda: ¡Megu muchisimas gracias por comentarme sobre aquella página, logre recuperar mis archivos!

Ahora sólo es cosa de que me de un tiempo para retomar mis proyectos, no voy a abortar a estas alturas.

Nuevamente gracias queridos lectores por ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Nos estaremos viendo en un futuro... que yo espero sea cercano.

**La Sonrisa de Cheshire**, se despide: Hasta la proxima!


End file.
